Band imagines
by xMoxley
Summary: A compilation of imagines I've written by request. (Originally from imaginebandsatlptvomam and imaginebandsreissue on tumblr) Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, Tony Perry, Jaime Preciado, Vic Fuentes, Mike Fuentes, Frank Iero, Dan Flint, Austin Carlile, Alan Ashby, Tino Arteaga, Kellin Quinn, Oli Sykes. (Ratings vary) *I NO LONGER TAKE REQUESTS*
1. A Plus: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Austin Carlile is your teacher and the way you always look at him drives him crazy. one day he sees you in the hallway and wonders how you are in bed and what you could do to him. then in the evening you surprise him at his apartment and let his imaginations come true ;)**_

Your eyes flicked seductively up from your test paper to your teacher Mr. Carlile, or just Austin, he was such a handsome teacher and one of the coolest. Covered in tattoos and great music taste. You bit on your pencil, eyes still on him before looking down again. Austin adjusted himself in his chair, fixing his growing member in his jeans, luckily the class couldn't see because his desk blocked the view. An hour passed and the bell rang, you got up and handed your test to Mr. Carlile, your hand touching his ever so slightly making his eyes shot up to meet yours. You smiled slightly and walked off, a little extra sway to your hips.

Later Austin saw you in the hallway crouched down at your locker, he stopped just inside the doorway of a classroom and watched you, the way you were bent down on your knees, he imagined you like that in front of him. Your mouth around his cock. You stood up and flipped your hair out of your face, Austin imagined you flipping your hair as you rode him, he imagined your tightness around him. You walked off, oblivious to him and he straightened himself out.

_**Knock**_** knock.**

Austin sat on his couch at home in his boxers. He wasn't expecting any visitors. He stood up and looked through the peak hole, all he could see was the back of someone's head, he recognized the hair and swiftly opened the door.

"Y/N what are you doing here?" He asked. You turned around with a grin and pushed him inside. You kicked the door shut and leaped toward him, crushing your lips to his. Austin faltered but soon put his hands in your hair, pulling you closer to him.

"This is wrong," he said between kisses. You bit on his lip and shushed him. Austin pulled away and looked at you, you licked your lips seductively and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom that was clear across the room. Once you were in the room, you pulled your shirt over your head and slid off your jeans. Austin looked you over, body heating up at the sight of your body. You put your hands on his chest, slowly running them down it as you got on your knees. You played at the rim of his brand new boxer briefs before pulling them down. Austin kicked them away and you kissed around his member. You grabbed his cock firmly in your hand and teased him by gently licking the tip, Austin let out a low groan as you took him into your mouth. Your tongue slid along his erected shaft as he thrust himself into your mouth, you started pumping your hand up and down him, swirling your tongue around his head. Austin groaned then released himself in your mouth, which you gladly swallowed.

"I think you deserve detention for this," Austin smirked. You seductively bit your lip.

"Don't punish me too bad Mr. Carlile." You looked at him with lust filled, teasing eyes and he pushed you onto the bed. Austin bit and kissed your neck,

"You don't know how long I've wanted you Y/N. The way you look at me in class, the way you walk and talk and your beautiful face. You made me want you even more every day." He said against your neck. You flipped him over so that you were straddling his waist.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," you winked. You rubbed yourself back and forth on his member before taking him inside of you. You moaned out, clawing at his tattooed chest. Austin's hands grabbed your hips as you bounced up and down on his cock.

"Fuck!" You cried out as Austin sped up, thrusting deep inside of you. You whipped your hair out of your face, Austin groaned as he watched you. The sound of skin on skin and violent curses filled the room, the bed knocked against the wall and creaked the floor.

"Fuck Austin!" You screamed, saying his name for the first time. Your breathing became ragged, the pace grew faster, Austin was slamming inside of you, hitting your g-spot, his own moans harmonized with yours. You both let out a loud mix of grunts as moans as you orgasm'd together. Panting you fell to his side, wrapping yourself up in his blankets and snuggling close to him. Austin wrapped his arm around you and kissed your lips.

"I give you an A+ for that," he winked.


	2. Achievement Unlocked: Hotel Orgy PTV AH

**Pierce The Veil/Geoff Ramsey/Michael Jones/Gavin Free/Ray Narvaez Jr**

**Smut, crackfic, slash**

**Rated R**

_**I would like to request a "slash" story about Pierce The Veil and Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Ray from Achievement Hunter. PLEASE!**_

_**(cont)**_

_**they all meet at a ptv concert and have an orgy at the hotel ptv is staying at**_

"With heaven above you there's hell over me!" Pierce The Veil played loudly through the large building filled with people. Tony doing his usual head bangs you'd think would hurt his neck, Mike pounding on his drums, Jaime jumping around with his bass and Vic center stage singing and playing guitar. They were perfect.

"I can't believe you got us front row tickets!" Ray squealed, looking at Michael-who smiled widely. Geoff and Gavin stood next to them head banging along. After Pierce The Veil finished their set they thanked the crowd and went backstage.

"That was fucking amazing! And they're so much hotter in person" Geoff said. Just as they were about to leave, a crew member walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he said, stopping them.

"The band would like you to join them backstage." The guys looked at each other, shocked and excited. They followed the crew guy to the back where PTV was drying off with rags. Ray almost fainted from the sight of Vic all sweaty and out of breath.

"Hey, I'm Vic," He greeted and shook their hands. The rest of the band introduced themselves and vice versa.

"We saw you out in the crowd and couldn't help but to ask if you wanted to come back to the hotel with us?" Vic smirked. The AH guys nearly fainted. Gavin being the first one to reply with a very enthusiastic "Yes!" they rushed to the bus, Ray, Gavin and Michael nearly prancing with joy while Geoff tried to act more serious but of course he couldn't contain some of his excitement as he couldn't stop smiling like a child on their birthday. Ray had kept his eyes on Vic for most of the walk out, and ran into the side of the bus. He fell to the ground but quickly stood up and brushed himself off. Smiling awkwardly, he stepped into the large tour bus.

They left the venue and all rode in the bus back to the hotel. Learning each others safe words and what they liked. Jaime sat next to Michael, their legs touching. Michael tried to distract himself by looking at everything but Jaime. Hi-Me would occasionally trail a finger along the younger man's arm receiving a flinch in return. Michael's heart pounded in his chest, Jaime was his favorite and god was he turned on by him. Geoff and Mike had actually started a conversation about tattoos and would rub a hand seductively over each other's tats as they explained them. Tony got Gavin, who would whisper how much he wanted the other man in his British accent-which made Tony hard.

By the time they arrived all of them were hot and bothered, rushing into the room and nearly crashing through everything to get to each other.

Gavin had his lips connected to Tony's neck as he worked on taking off their pants. Michael and Jaime were pressed against the wall already shirtless. Vic had pinned Ray to the bed as he slowly nipped at his neck and shoulder, taking his time teasing the black haired man beneath him. Geoff and Mike were on the other bed already down to their boxers, Geoff was kissing down the younger man's body when he stopped at his hips. Slowly slipping Mike's boxers down he kissed his hip bones, going lower until he reached his manhood. Geoff grabbed Mike's cock and started moving his hand up and down, getting a low groan in response.

By now all of the guys were stripped and on top of their partner. After they'd all climaxed at least once by oral, they all lined up on the floor. Each positioned themselves at the entrance of another, in a row they started moving in and out. Vic, Ray, Jaime, Michael, Tony, Gavin, Mike, Geoff. Loud moans and skin on skin filled the room before they all climaxed one last time. They all laid on the floor for awhile before falling asleep in a hot, sweaty mess of gay naked men.


	3. Anorexia: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Rated T**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**can you do one in which alan finds out about your anorexia?**_

You sat at the restaurant table with Of Mice & Men, you were having a nice dinner since they had just gotten back from tour. Well, they were at least. You hadn't even touched your food. You looked around at all the other girls in the restaurant.

"All of them are so much skinnier than me. I can't eat this or I'll just get fatter." You thought to yourself. You felt fat, you thought you looked fat so you stopped eating. You could go days at a time without the slightest snack. Alan noticed how you weren't eating and looked at you concerned. You looked at him like you just felt sick. After the meal was over and everyone went home, Alan caught up to you while you were walking to your house.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" You looked down, watching your feet walk.

"You didn't touch your food. Y/N, are you really okay?" Alan stepped in front of you and put his hands on your shoulders. You looked at him and wrapped your arms around his body.

"No. No I'm not Alan. I just feel so ugly. Why can't I have skinnier thighs, or a flat stomach? Why can't I look beautiful like everyone else?" You started to cry into his shirt. He put his arms around you and stroked your hair.

"Hey, listen to me. You are beautiful. Look, I know everyone says it, the whole "you're perfect the way you are" routine but Y/N I mean it. You are the most gorgeous, perfect person I've ever laid eyes. You don't need to lose any weight, you're beautiful the way you are and I wouldn't change for the world." Alan pulled you closer to him, squeezing you tight. You cried into him harder. You pulled away and looked at him with your stinging red puffy eyes and tear stained face. Alan brushed a thumb over your cheek and kissed your forehead.

"Promise me you won't ever do this again?" Alan said, kissing your forehead again. You nodded and he walked you home with your hand in his.


	4. Awkward: Jack Barakat OC

**Jack Barakat/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Awkward sex with Jack**_

You were sitting at a long bar table with a spiked lemonade half full in from of you. You were in a remote town, there were only a hand full of people at the bar, the most it'd ever seen. Everyone was in hushed voices, having their late night chats, dressed casually in jeans. You on the other hand were in new tight jeans and a button down blue sleeveless shirt. You had just come from a friend's birthday party where you'd gotten into a fight with a guest. You finished off your drink and placed twenty dollars on the table which included a large tip for your extremely nice waitress. You walked out to your car, digging through your purse to find your keys. The night sky was near black, there were no street lights in sight; you couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of you. A chill went down your spine as you grew anxious over what you couldn't see. You hurriedly dug through your purse, finally finding your keys. You looked up to check your surroundings. A shadowy figure appeared at the front of your car. You fumbled with the keys as the figure approached you; just as you were about to open the door, the person grabbed your arm. You started to scream but were stopped as a warm hand covered your mouth.

"Dammit, Y/N." The figure said. You felt a wave of relief rush over you when you heard the voice.

"I've been looking all over for you." Your friend, Jack, became slightly visible as your eyes adjusted.

"Fucking hell, Jack!" You slapped his arm. "I thought you were some mass murderer." You heard Jack laugh. You opened the door to your car and threw your purse into the passenger seat.

"Where do you think you're going? You just came out of a bar, no way you're driving yourself home." Jack said and pushed you away from the driver's seat.

"I'm driving." Jack climbed into the car and started it. You huffed and made your way to the passenger side, getting in and buckling up.

Jack drove to your house and walked you to the door. You could see his eyes gleam in the moonlight, and for some reason this slightly turned you on. You shook the thought out of your head, Jack was your friend, your best friend. For years that's all he'd ever been to you. But right now, the way he looked with his messy post-party hair, his big brown eyes and his goofy grin, you felt like you wanted to kiss him.

"Do you want to stay?" You asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sure," he said. You led him inside and he flopped on the couch. Many times before he'd stayed over, he felt at home already. Jack kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, laying his head down on the arm of the couch. His eyes watched you as you hung your coat and put your things down. You sat on his thighs as he laid on your couch, this was normal for you too, you were always sitting in each other's laps or cuddling watching movies.

"Hey Jack?" You said, playing with the hem of your shirt.

"Yeah?" He ruffled his hair and looked at you. You were always completely honest with him, even with the weirdest things.

"Is it weird that I feel horny right now?" You said,Jack laughed a little.

"Why would that be weird?"

"Because it started when I saw you,"

"Oh." He looked down, was he blushing? Jack hesitated for a moment. "Well, to be honest, so am I," You looked at him.

"Oh," you glanced down then immediately back up. You quickly stood and rubbed at your neck. "I see," Jack laughed, kind of embarrassed. You looked him over again, seeing the bulge in his cut off jeans. Without thought you climbed on top of him, planting your lips to his. Jack faltered at first but began moving his lips with yours. It felt weird. Really weird. But at the same time you didn't want to stop.

You removed your shirt, tangling your hands in his hair. Jack sat up and kissed your neck. You tugged at his hair as he left gentle bites along your collar bone. He picked you up and sat you on the couch, he took off his pants and did the same to you. You started to come to and felt embarrassed. Jack noticed and rubbed your cheek.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he winked. You huffed remembering the time he accidentally walked in on you changing. You pushed him onto his back on the floor and kissed his neck, leaving a dark spot.

"Hey, hey, not anywhere visible." He pushed you off and onto your back, returning the gesture.

"Asshole." You laughed. Jack smiled and worked his fingers around your underwear, tugging them off of your legs. You rolled your eyes back as he kissed your stomach and hips. You felt him separate his lips from your skin and you opened your eyes to see him there, completely naked. You rose an eyebrow.

"I've seen better." You joked.

"Oh really?" Jack grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist. He shoved himself inside of you and you gasped. A quiet "fuck" escaping your lips. Jack pumped in and out of you. You grabbed at the carpet, moans building up in your throat but refusing to come out. It still felt weird. You were lying on your living room floor, being fucked by your best friend.

Jack rested his elbows on either side of your head, small grunts leaving his lips. He looked into your eyes,

"This is weird." He laughed, still thrusting himself into you. You laughed too, shaking your head with a smile. Mid laugh your face got serious, a loud moan left your mouth as Jack hit your g-spot.

"Oh, there we go, now we're getting somewhere." He laughed. You smacked his bare arm. He continued to pound into that same spot, making you scream out every time.

Through laughs, awkwardness and moans, you had been going at it for a while. Jack finally became sloppy, you could feel the knot in your stomach, you tightened around him, releasing onto him. The feeling made Jack orgasm next.

He pulled out and laid next to you, both of you in fits of giggles.

"Now what?" Jack asked, looking over at you.

"Well, first off, get your naked ass off of my floor." You both laughed and stood up, grabbing your clothes. You dressed in your pajamas and gave Jack a fresh pair of boxer briefs he left at your house for when he stayed over.

"We both agree that was totally awkward and never happening again right?" You said, climbing into your bed with Jack next to you.

"I agree to the first part." Jack laughed and you hit him with a pillow. You cuddled up next to him and dozed off.

You felt a small, loving kiss on your forehead before falling all the way asleep.


	5. Barakitty: Jack Barakat OC

**Jack Barakat/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**okay so this is going to be a really long a detailed thing about what i'd like to request, im sorry omg. okokok. so. can i request an imagine where jack barakat has been friends for quite a while with a girl named Kylie (me oops) and one night when she's drunk, she comes onto jack and they end up having kinky sex (like she makes jack wear cute cat ears and a pink collar and it's her as dominant and jack as a submissive and wow this is delicious) i'd be cool if you focused the fic more on Jack because yum, idc about myself lol. SO basically really smutty and BDSM-themed, oops. Have her call him barakitty. For Kylie's description; she has long black hair dyed red at the tips, her septum pierced and stretched ears. That's pretty much it so ye. But tons of description on how she treats Jack, because he's the real cutie here. and since im being such a brat on exactly how i want this written, whoever writes this fic for me will get one back, meaning ill write a fic about you and whatever you want! 3 hopefully this is alright with you guys? i absolutely adore how you all write things, and maybe whoever writes my fic could message me back and give me their request so we could get both of ours around the same time? thank you guys so much! xx :) **_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hold on!" Kylie yelled from her bedroom. She was trying to finish straightening her long black hair as her best friend Jack waited impatiently at the front door.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Dammit Jack, hold on!"

Kylie could see Jack snickering behind the stained glass window on her front door. She opened it and her hand met his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jack pouted rubbing his lanky bare arm.

"For being impatient."

"It's not my fault you take two hours to do your hair."

"Do you see how much hair I have, of course it takes forever. And you sure are one to talk, how many cans of hairspray did you use this time?" Kylie poked at Jack's stiff, spiky hair. He scoffed,

"Enough." They both laughed and hooked their arms together.

"Aw Kyl! Your red is fading!" Jack gasped as he twirled his fingers around the tips of her hair that were dyed red.

"So is your blonde, we have to get them re-done."

Jack and Kylie walked down the street to the salon where they got their hair dyed again. Afterwards they went to a club. The music blasted the same beat all night. After a bunch of drinks and dancing, they left, laughing all the way home as their ears rang.

"Well, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack slurred as he hugged her.

"No, you're too drunk. Stay the night, I have spare blankets." Kylie offered. She let Jack in and went to the closet to get a blanket. Jack made his way into her bedroom, plopping down on the bed with a loud sigh of relief.

"You're not staying in here." Kylie said with blankets in her arms. Jack opened one eye and looked at her, giggling like a child.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Kylie rose an eyebrow before dropping the blankets to the floor. She went over to the closet and grabbed a box from the top shelf. She unlocked it and grabbed some things out of it; she put them down on the nightstand and climbed on top of Jack.

"What are you-" Jack started but was cut off by Kylie's lips against his. Jack squirmed underneath her, his member growing hard against her core. He panted as she pulled away. Jack looked over and watched as she grabbed some cat ears attached to a headband. She put them on his head and wrapped a pink collar around his neck.

"Aw, you're so cute. You're my pet tonight, my Barakitty." She purred. Jack was surprisingly turned on, his member grew harder and harder as she took control of him. Jack's hands moved to her hips but Kylie pushed them away,

"I didn't say you could touch me. Now be a good little barakitty and take off your clothes." Jack stood up, tearing his clothes off and throwing them to the floor. His skinny body stiff as Kylie got on her knees. Jack's cock throbbed, a whimper escaped his lips as he readied himself; his eyes slowly closed as Kylie grabbed his member but shot back open when he felt her put a cock ring on him. She pushed him back on the bed and stripped her clothes.

"Put your hands against the headboard." She commanded, Jack did as told and she handcuffed him to the bed posts. Kylie's lips attached to the side of Jack's neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Jack groaned, wanting so desperately to feel her, to grab her. Kylie kissed down his chest, tongue tracing around his nipples, Jack pulled at the cuffs and let out a whine.

"Shh, shh, patience." She hushed. Jack got quiet and watched as she made her way lower. She kissed along his hips, sending a tingling feeling through his body as his member twitched.

"Oh, you like that?"

Jack just nodded. Kylie kissed his hips again, slowing tracing her tongue along his hip bones, Jack swallowed hard and moaned. She danced her fingers up Jack's panting stomach as she rose up, she rubbed herself against his throbbing cock, teasing him. Jack bucked forward impatiently.

"Ah ah, you're my barakitty and you'll get it when I say so," she ran a finger down his scruffy cheek and winked. Jack was growing more impatient by the minute, he let out a low growl when Kylie ground into him hard, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"I think I've done enough damage," she said. She rose her hips up and shoved herself back down onto Jack's member. He let out a sigh of relief and bucked forward again. Kylie placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she bounced up and down on his cock. Jack shut his eyes tightly, letting her take full control of him. Kylie rolled her hips, his cock sliding in and out of her. She dug her nails into his chest and moaned out, spewing curses as she neared her peak.

Jack groaned, he had been completely submerged by her dominance and pleasure that he hadn't realize it had gone on for nearly four hours.

She cursed louder, and so did Jack, just before they hit their climax, Kylie crushed her lips to his, tongues wrestling. Liquids spilled everywhere as they moaned into each other, heavy panting filled the room. Their bodies sweating, pressed together, exhausted.

After awhile they caught their breath and she uncuffed him, removing the cock ring as well. Jack curled up into her, laying his head on her shoulder and kissing her neck. Kylie stroked his hair as he fell asleep, still wearing his cat ears.


	6. Be My Nurse: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Hey! Can you do one with Austin where he comes home from tour early to surprise you, but you think it's a burglar and hit him over the head with like a baseball bat so he passes out and then you have to take care of him. But you don't know how because he's to heavy for you to lift so you have to like drag him into the living room and he wakes up while you're busy trying to move him? Oh and I love your blog 3**_

You were washing laundry, trying to keep yourself busy. Making the bed, vacuuming, same old chores. You were missing your boyfriend Austin, who was on tour. You weren't expecting him back for awhile so you tried everything to keep yourself occupied. When you were just starting the washing machine you heard a noise at the front door. You stood silent for a moment, listening. You heard the door open and someone scuffle in. You hurried and grabbed a bat, rushing to the front door you took a deep breath and jumped around the corner, bringing the bat down on the intruder's head. They fell to the floor and you realized it was Austin. You gasped and dropped the bat, rushing over to him.

"Austin?!" You shook him and slapped his face but he didn't wake up.

"Oh my god I've killed him" You panicked, then noticed he was breathing. A sigh of relief escaped you as you put your hand over his head.

"I'm so sorry," You whispered. You looked at him before running to get a wet rag. You placed it on his head. You figured you should move him to the couch so you got up and grabbed his arms, you dropped them and put an arm under his neck and one under his legs, exhaling deeply you dropped them too.

"How the hell am I supposed to move you, god dammit Austin." You grabbed his arms again and started to drag him into the other room. Stopping every two inches to rest, you almost gave up but tried again. You had made it into the living room now you just had to get him to the couch on the other side of the room. You dragged him some more and he started to stir, waking up and looking at you.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh, uh. I kind of thought you were a burglar so I maybe, possibly, could have hit you with a bat then tried to drag you to the couch." You explained. Austin laughed and stood up, he wobbled and sat down. You brought the rag back to his head and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby," You said. He kissed you on the lips and smiled,

"At least you get to be my nurse."


	7. Beg: Jack Barakat OC

**Jack Barakat/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Could you do one where Jack Barakat is like really dominate and keeps talking dirty to you, but before giving you what you want he makes you beg?**_

You sat on the bed unlacing your shoes after a long day. You kicked them off and slid off your pants along with your shirt. You sighed as you reached to unhook your bra but you were stopped by big, warm hands. They gripped your wrists tight as a mouth attached to your neck. A shiver went down your spine as a tongue ran over your shoulder.

"J-Jack." You breathed.

"Don't fucking talk." He said sternly. Your boyfriend threw you on the bed, tearing off your underwear and bra leaving you naked. His hand immediately shot to your clit, rubbing hard circles. You moaned, legs threatening to clamp shut.

"Be absolutely silent," Jack growled, roughly biting at your earlobe. You did as told, holding in your moans. You gripped the sheets, hands moving frantically causing Jack to grab them and pin them above your head.

"Jack, I-I need you." You moaned, Jack slapped your thigh hard leaving behind a hot sting.

"I didn't say you could talk." He growled. Jack rubbed you harder, pressing his finger against your warm spot. He moaned in your ear, the sound sending a shiver through your body. You shut your eyes tightly, trying to remain quiet.

"Do you like that Y/N?" He purred, you nodded. He slipped his finger along your warmth and slightly pushed it inside of you, just enough to make you want all of him but not enough to really do anything.

"I said, do you like that?!" Jack said louder,

"Yes!" You screamed out, Jack bit your neck as he slid his finger into you more.

"That's better." He said against you neck. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, biting down.

"Do you want me Y/N? Hm? Do you fucking want me?" Jack asked again as he moaned against your mouth. Your breath was shaky as you moaned out a "Yes".

"You're so fucking wet baby," Jack removed his finger, dancing it in the crook of your thigh, dangerously close to your sweet spot which sent a tingle through your body. Jack removed his clothes and climbed on top of you, positioning himself at your entrance, his tip touching you ever so slightly.

"I want you to beg for it baby, tell me how much you want me." He growled. You clawed your hands down his chest,

"I want you so much Jack, I need you please!" Jack stayed in his spot, not pleased with the little amount of begging. You got the hint and continued,

"Jack, I want you inside of me, I need to feel you, please baby, I need your cock inside of me." You moaned, gripping his sides. Jack moaned, thrusting into you hard, rocking your body. You screamed out in pleasure as he thrust hard and fast, the bed squeaking and hitting the wall.

'Jack, oh, Jack!" You moaned, nails digging into his shoulders.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight!" Jack groaned and grunted. His hips clashed with yours, filling you up to your peak. The friction sending tingling through your whole body. He hit your g-spot repeatedly, knocking the wind out of you with each thrust.

"Jack! Jack I'm so close!" You screamed, he grabbed your hips, nearly crushing them as he pounded harder. Curses were spewed, filling the room as he came inside of you. The warm liquid spilling inside of your body as you came too, orgasming on Jack and the sheets. Jack collapsed next to you, pulling you into his arms and kissing you roughly.

"That was fucking amazing." He panted. You smiled and fell asleep on his chest.


	8. Call Me Crazy: ATL, PTV, OMAM

**All Time Low, Pierce The Veil and Of Mice & Men.**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where the guys from ATL, PTV, and OMANDM are in a mental hospital and Tony's new and there's all these crazy pairings, and explain everyone's illness?**_

"I'll see you soon buddy," Matt Flyzik said, patting Zack's shoulder.

"Bye Matt." Matt smiled before leaving from his visit. Tony was guided in by a man dressed in all white. Looking around for any candles or matches. He was left in a large room with a couple couches and chairs, and a few tables. Sitting on the couch against the back wall of the room was a tall, thin Mexican guy with tattoos. He was fiddling with a bracelet. Next to him was another Mexican, Tony assumed that was his brother by how similar they looked. Tony walked to the hallway to get to his room. He walked up to the door and turned the knob when he heard the sound of someone breathing. He turned his head and saw Phil peeking around the corner of his room, silently staring at him. Tony watched as Phil slowly disappeared back into his room. He sighed and entered his new room. He put the box of his stuff down on the bed and started getting out pictures, placing them on the nightstand. He caressed one of him at a bonfire. Tony was a Pyromaniac, he couldn't help setting fire to things. He used anything he could find that could make any size fire. Every one of his pictures had a fire in them, he sat on the bed and stared at them, wondering how he was going to be able to build a fire inside a mental hospital.

Tony walked back into the large room and sat down in a chair at a card table. He pushed up his sleeves, revealing bracelets, most of them were homemade with "fire" beaded into them.

"I'm Mike," Mike stood up and shook Tony's hand,

"Welcome to Hell." Mike sat back down and played with another bracelet.

"Mike, give the man back his bracelet." Vic said sternly. Tony looked down at his wrist and one of his bracelets were missing. Mike groaned and threw it back to Tony.

"He's a Kleptomaniac, so if you find any of your stuff missing, you know who did it. I'm Vic by the way."

"What're you in for?" Tony asked.

"Oh, you'll find out sometime." Alex slowly walked in, his hands twitching. He sat next to Tony and started tapping the table rapidly.

"Th-th-the martians are coming from planet tutankhamun, no, no, no planet grav-gravy. No, no, the lasers and th-the jACK. JACK. JACK!" Alex stuttered. Jack came into the room and sat on Alex's lap.

"You called baby?" Jack ran a finger down Alex's face and neck, before leaning in to kiss him. Just before his lips made contact Rian pushed Jack off.

"No sexual acts in the living room! Now get off the floor, oh my god and fix your hair. Put this chair back in place, oh my god." Rian commanded.

"Let me guess, Schizophrenia, Hypersexuality, and OCD?" Tony said pointing to Alex, Jack then Rian. Vic nodded.

"What the hell?" Tony said as Alan came from beside him on all fours and snuggled his leg. He jumped up onto Tony's lap and snuggled his neck before licking Tony's face. He pushed Alan to the floor with a crash. Alan looked up with a sad kitten look.

"Personality disorder?"

"He legit thinks he's a cat." Alan crawled off and into a cut out dog door in his bedroom door. Tony heard quiet breathing again, the same breathing as before. He looked over and Phil was sitting on the couch with a pillow close to his face, only his eyes peeking over staring right at Tony. Tony looked forward trying to ignore him but saw in the corner of his eye that Phil was still staring.

"Don't mind him, he just has social anxiety. He refuses to make contact with anyone. He's harmless." Phil kept staring, never breaking his gaze.

"FA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA" Austin pranced in singing,

"OH! You must be the new guy! I'm Austinnnnnnnnnn, what's your name?" He reached his arms out and hugged Tony, before swaying side to side as if he were listening to music.

"Tony." He said, shrugging Austin off. Austin's expression changed,

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SHRUG ME OFF. WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS DO YOU HEAR ME?! BEST FUCKING FRIENDS TONY." He yelled , tipping over the table.

"Do you wanna see my Squidgyyyyyyyyy?" Austin changed again, back to the childlike, happy person he just was.

"Bipolar" Vic mouthed. Time passed and Tony felt tired so he got up and went into the hallway. Phil moved from his seat and crawled up on the arm of the couch, peeking around the corner watching Tony. He looked back at him and Phil slinked behind the wall disappearing, Tony entered his room and laid down. He started to rub his blankets together trying to make a flame but failed. He sighed and fell asleep.

Tony shifted, feeling uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and Vic was laying in his bed naked, trying to put himself into Tony, who's pants were pulled down. Tony threw himself out of the bed and quickly pulled his pants back up.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Tony yelled. Vic opened his eyes and scanned the scene.

"I said you'd find out sometime. Didn't think it'd be this soon, but oh well." Vic said standing up, fully exposed. To say he took his time putting his clothes back on would be an understatement.

"I have Sexsomnia. It means I fuck people in my sleep." Tony shivered and quickly left the room. It was already morning and Tony couldn't get fire of his mind, he tried rubbing everything together, his sandwich, his cup against the table, but nothing worked. He thought he might explode.

"Why hello, I missed you yesterday. I'm Sheldon Smith." Aaron extended a hand and was greeted with Tony's.

"That's not his real name, it's Aaron. He has something called Fugue State. He basically forgets who is really is then remembers a few hours or days later." Vic said, sipping some water.

"COME WITH ME AND YOU'LL BE, IN A WORLD OF PURE IMAGINATION" Jaime sang, going over to an empty corner and petting the air. He reached up and grabbed at nothing, bringing it back down and taking a bite of the imaginary object in his hand.

"He's just crazy. He lives in an imaginary world, he doesn't even know he's in a mental hospital. Apparently its somewhere where the grass is always green and there's lots of animals and fruit. We called him Willy Wonka because he won't stop singing that damn song. His real name's Hi-Me though." Vic explained. Despite the fact he fucked guys in the ass while he slept, he seemed to be the most sane of them all.

"Hey Zack, come here. Do me a favor and stand still for a second," Tino pulled out a belt and was about to whip Zack with it before Jaime grabbed his arm.

"DON'T HIT THE MOOSE! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Jaime yelled, taking the belt away.

"It's okay Jared, that evil man isn't going to hurt you" Jaime said, petting Zack's face. Zack crept away and sat in the corner chair.

"Hey new guy, come here-"

"Tino just give up" Mike told him. Tino huffed and slipped away into his room, but not before slapping Aaron on the arm.

"He's a Sadist." Tony decided to go walk around, he heard moans and skin on skin coming from the room across from his so he peeked in and Jack was topping Austin. They caught him and stopped but didn't move from their position.

"Wanna join baby? There's room for three." Jack said, winking at Tony, who disappeared out the door.

"Ravioli ravioli give me tHE PIECES OF PAPER PAINT CHIPS STRA-IT MUST MEAN something I don't know, I don't know" Alex said from his room. Tony could hear the tapping of his fingers on the nightstand. He sighed and went back into the room with the rest of the guys. He sat next to Zack,

"Hey," Tony said but Zack didn't respond.

"You alive in there?" Zack still stayed quiet.

"Hey I know you can talk, I heard you yesterday." Zack still didn't answer. Tony stopped mid-sigh as he realized his shirt was missing. Mike sat across from him wearing it,

"You're warm man," Mike said snuggling into the shirt. Meanwhile, Alan was licking his own crotch in the corner of the room while Vic straddled Aaron, kissing him.

"I'm going to love it here." Tony said sarcastically as he tried to rub his forehead on the table to make a fire. Which didn't work of course.


	9. Car Accident: Mike Fuentes OC

**Mike Fuentes/OC**

**Rated T**

_**This is an awesome blog :) The one about Jaime was amazing! Could you do one where you and Mike are fighting in the car and you get into a car accident because he wasn't paying attention to the road and Mikes not hurt but you are really injured and when you wake up in the hospital he is crying and apologizing saying its his fault and you reassure him its not.**_

"I can't believe this!" You yelled at Mike who sat beside you driving.

"You're leaving again? You just got back Mike! I had these next two weeks planned out!" Mike had just gotten back yesterday from tour and was leaving again in a couple of days to go on another one.

"Y/N you know what its like being in a band, I'm always on the road, this isn't unusual"

"But you said you'd have two weeks! Do you know how hard it is being here alone, waiting for you to come back? Your side of the bed empty for most of the year!" You yelled. Mike was barely paying attention to the road as you argued back and forth. He turned toward you,

"Y/N-" Crash! A truck connected with the passenger side of the car, pushing it across the intersection and almost tipping it over. The door was crushed into you and windows broken. Glass all over your lap and the ground outside.

"Y/N!" Mike yelled. You didn't respond. The police and ambulances rushed in, keeping people away from the scene. Mike kept calling out to you as they tried to get you unstuck from the car. They finally got you out and rushed you to the hospital. When you woke up Mike was leaning over you crying.

"Mike…" you whispered weakly, still a little out of it.

"Y/N I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the road. I can't believe I did this to you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry" Mike was squeezing your hand, eyes red from crying.

"Mike, its okay, I'm fine, right?" You asked, looking around at the clean hospital room. You were hooked up to machines and slightly propped up on the bed.

"Yeah, the doctors said you just have a couple broken ribs, a fractured ankle and a concussion. It could be worse. But since you're hurt I have to stay with you until you're fine." Mike tried to smile at you, but he was still upset that he had caused this.

"That's great Mike" you said trying to lean up to hug him, but the pain in your ribs stopped you.

"Don't move," He put his hand softly on your shoulder, trying not to hurt you.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, I should've payed attention to where I was going" Mike looked down, started to tear up again.

"Hey, its not your fault. I shouldn't have argued about it." You said, putting your hand on his cheek. He looked at you and leaned in to kiss your cheek.

"I love you so much Y/N"

"I love you too Mike"


	10. Cheat: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Could you do one where you walk in on Austin Carlile cheating with his ex and he tries to get you back but he doesn't. Could you make it really sad? Thank you :)**_

It was a sunny afternoon at Warped Tour, you had just talked to some of your band friends and were headed back to Of Mice & Men's tour bus to see your long time boyfriend Austin. You walked up to the bus door and opened it, smiling, happy to be back to Austin after hanging out with friends all day. You walked into the bus and went into the back lounge. Austin sat on the couch with his ex girlfriend in his arms, their lips smashed together. Your smile faded and your eyes immediately started to tear up. You stepped back, unable to form words. Austin looked at you and stood up,

"Y/N, it isn't what you think-" Austin tried to lie, but you shook your head. Tears ran down your face, you felt your heart breaking. It was like someone had just ripped out any strength you had and you were thrust into a pit of depression.

"I-I can't believe this. Why?! Why would you do this to me?!" You yelled through your sobs, your face got puffy and your eyes red. You stumbled into the wall,

"I'm so sorry baby, I don't know what I was doing," Austin stepped forward placing a hand you your shoulder. You swatted it away,

"Don't touch me," You cried. You ran out of the bus, you kept running until you were out of the venue, down the street, running aimlessly. Your eyes stung, tears blurring your vision, you finally stopped running when you reached a small town. You lungs burned and legs felt wobbly, you sat on the sidewalk and leaned against a light post. You couldn't believe Austin was cheating on you, you thought everything was perfect. He was so sweet and caring, always told you he loved you. You felt your stomach turn, it was like someone had punched right through your chest, tearing your heart out and throwing it in front of a speeding train. Hours later you got up, wiping tears from your face and walked home. Depression lingering over you like a rain cloud.


	11. Count The Beat of My Heart:AustinCarlile

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**hi, uhm i know you've already done some similar imagines but can you make one where austin takes care of you while you're really sick?**_

"Ugh." You groaned.

"UGHH." You groaned louder.

"UGHHHH-"

"You sound like a zombie Y/N." Austin said as he walked in the room with a tray of food and medicine.

"I feel like a zombie. My head hurts, my body aches, my throat hurts, my eyes sting, I can't breathe, I'm too hot but I'm also too cold. I might as well be shoved in a bag and wheeled off to the morgue." You complained. Austin shook his head smiling. You tossed and turned over dramatically, trying to get comfortable. You hated being sick, all you could do was lie there as Austin waited on you. Austin sat the tray on the nightstand and turned to you,

"Come on," He said as he put his arm behind your shoulders, propping you up.

"Here, take this." Austin poured some medicine onto a spoon and put it to your lips.

"But I don't want to," You groaned.

"Well then you're never going to get better." He said. You closed your eyes and scrunched up your face, taking the spoon in your mouth.

"Ugh disgusting." You said, immediately taking a drink of water.

"You'll live." He chuckled as you groaned again. Austin set the tray of food on your lap and you ate. When you were done he put the dishes back in the kitchen and came back to you. You were moaning like a ghost and sweating.

"Austinnnn," You whined. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a small rag, getting it wet with cold water. He brought it to you, gently dabbing your forehead.

"That's cold." Austin rolled his eyes, continuing to sooth you.

"It's working isn't it?" He said, you sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're so difficult." Austin joked. He put the rag back in the bathroom, drying out on the edge of the tub.

"Austin cuddle with me." You extended your arms toward him and he slid into bed. His cool body sent a shiver through your flaming one. He rubbed small circles on your back as you laid your head on his chest. You started to get irritated again, pain coming back to your head and body. You face felt like it was hit with a brick. If you didn't know better you would've thought your nose was broken. You started to shift uncomfortably, sighing.

"Shh, you'll be okay. Just listen to my heart, listen to my breathing. Let it calm you." Austin whispered stroking your hair. You took a deep breath, counting each beat. Soon your eyes got heavy, closing slowly, you fell asleep. Austin kissed the top of your head and went to sleep too.


	12. Dammit Frankie! Frank Iero OC

**Frank Iero/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you please please please please make a Frank Iero smut one where he's wearing a suit he knows I love and teases me the whole time we were at the party and when we get home it's just all rough and hard smut with lots of teasing. LOVE YOUU AND I"VE BEEN HAVING MAJOR FRANKIE FEELS.**_

"Why are you wearing that suit?" You questioned your long time boyfriend Frank, who stood in the kitchen fixing his tie in the mirror that hung at the entrance.

"What do you mean?" He said, a smirk threatening to form on his lips.

"You know I love that suit on you, I'm not going to be able to pay attention to the party." You groaned, there was just something about that particular suit on him that made your heart beat a little faster.

"My other one needs to be dry cleaned, this was my only option." Frank lied. You knew he wanted to tease you because you had just gotten his suit cleaned a week ago. You rose an eyebrow and turned to grab your purse. Two can play at this game. Frank came up behind you and kissed your cheek, you headed to the car and left.

"Y/N! You finally made it!" You friend called from across the room. She stumbled over, already drunk and hugged you.

"Yeah, well Frankie here drives like an old lady." You laughed.

"That's really mean, you're always so rude to me," Frank fake sobbed. You smacked his arm lightly,

"Not without good reason." You laughed and kissed his cheek, causing him to grin. You talked with your friend until your favorite song came on, you turned to Frank and grabbed his arm.

"Dance with me!" You yelled over the music. He smiled and grabbed your waist, pulling you onto the dance floor. You giggled and started dancing.

Frank pulled you into his chest and ran a hand down your back, his finger tips sliding softly along your exposed skin. He used the fact you were wearing a backless dress to his advantage as he continued to caress you. A shiver went up your spine as his fingers dipped into your dress. In the crowd of people dancing no one could see what was going on.

You looked at him, your faces nose to nose, and gave him a look that begged for more. You knew that you had to stick around longer for your friend but your needs grow stronger.

"Frankie," your voice was softer than you thought it would be, a quiet moan. You kept your eyes locked with his, reading his thoughts through the way his eyes bore into yours, through the way his eyebrow rose and the corner of his mouth tugged up slightly from watching you almost seamlessly writhe under his touch.

Frank finger trailed back up your spine and he ran his hand down your side to your leg and slipped his hand up your dress. You straightened out your back as you felt him gently ghost his fingers over your clothed clit.

"Hey guys!" One of your other friends walked over to you, snapping you out of your thoughts. You took a moment to regain your composure and greeted her. Frank stood behind you with his hand slipping into the back of your dress. His fingers wrapped around your panties and tugged on them. You secretly swatted his hand away and he chuckled. Your friend leaned in with a knowing look,

"If you guys want to go you can." She whispered to you with a wink. You laughed softly and hugged her goodbye.

"Dammit Frankie!" You said as you drove home. He laughed.

"What?" He said innocently. You huffed with a small smirk. You knew this was his intention, he always liked getting you horny, especially while you were out. It was like a game to him.

Frank loosened his tie slowly, you saw him eyeing you in the corner of your eye. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and took off his suit jacket. You swallowed hard, you were barely focused on the road now. Frank rolled up his sleeves and relaxed his is seat, his hand sat on his thigh and his other hand ran through his hair. Your heart started to race, you looked over at him and saw that his eyes were glued to you.

"You look really sexy right now," he said in a voice that made you tingle all over. You let out a shaky breath and swerved on the street.

"Don't kill us before I get to," Frank leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Make love to you." His breath was warm on your ear and his voice was hushed. He knew that would put you over the edge and you fought desperately to keep your cool long enough to get home.

You finally made it home and you practically ran inside. Frank was right behind you, he laid his jacket on the couch and picked you up. Your lips attached to his in a fiery passionate kiss. He threw you on the bed and climbed on top of you, his lips roughly crushed to your neck, attacking you with bites and violent kisses.

"Fuck Frankie," you moaned out. Your hands rubbed up his sides to his hair and grabbed onto it tightly. Frank rose up and ripped your dress off. He placed rough kisses on your collarbones and down your chest. He held one of your breasts and ghosted his tongue over your nipple, the slight sensation rocked your body.

"Don't tease me." You whined. Frank just grinned and swirled his tongue around your nipple, you gripped his hair again, begging him for more and he gave you just that. Frank leaned back and got on his knees at the foot of the bed. He grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer to him, stripping away your underwear. He bite your inner thigh leaving behind dark marks.

"Shit," you whispered. Frank hovered over your clit before licking it once, he looked up at you and smirked. He then started attacking your sweet spot. His tongue lapped against you, his teeth grazed against your flesh. You gripped the sheets tightly until your knuckles were white. Frank was still wearing his suit which made the whole thing so much more amazing. His tongue dipped inside of you a few times before you moaned out, your body felt like it was being vibrated. A knot formed in your stomach and your breath hitched.

"Fuck, fuck Frankie!" You screamed out as you orgasm'd. He lapped up every last drop and rose up. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed. You crushed your lips to his before turning him over. You gripped his tie as your tongue traced along his lips. You kissed him violently as you straddled his waist. You tore open his shirt and caressed his chest placing kisses all over his body. You removed his pants and rubbed yourself against his erection. Frank moaned softly, his hands on your hips.

You lifted yourself up and slammed back down on his cock. You screamed out in pleasure. Frankie guided you up and down, his hold on your hips leaving bruises.

"Fuck Y/N." He cursed. You lifted up and sat back down roughly, bouncing up and down. His member grew harder inside of you, filling you up. You clawed at his chest, hard pants left your mouth. Frank turned you over so that he was on top and continued to thrust into you. His cock hit your g-spot over and over.

"Fuck Frank! Shit, right there!" Your curses filled the room. He gripped every part of your body he could get his hands on, every time leaving behind marks. He pounded into you more roughly, leaning his head down so that your foreheads were touching. He kissed your lips with a moan. Your body rocked along with the bed. You grabbed the tie Frank was still wearing and pulled him closer.

"Frankie, I'm gonna cum, baby fuck!" You screamed out. A wave of heat rushed over your body, sweat dripped from your faces, your stomach churned and you cried out as your came to your peak again. Frankie was shortly after you, loud curses filled the air.

He collapsed next to you, a sweaty panting mess. After you caught your breath, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your shoulders as you fell asleep.


	13. Shower Sex: Dan Flint OC

**Dan Flint/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Dan Flint of You Me At Six shower sex and cuddling.**_

"Dan!" You called from the bedroom you shared with your long time boyfriend Dan Flint. You laid sprawled out over dramatically, head shoved in a pillow.

"Dan!" You called louder, face never leaving the soft fabric. A few moments later you heard heavy, hesitant foot steps nearing the bedroom and grinned to yourself.

"Yes…?" Dan said slowly, peaking his head into the room.

"Come here!" Dan sighed, knowing what was going on from many times in the past. You'd innocently ask for a massage, and guilt him into doing small things for you, that you could do yourself, you just didn't want to. All playfully of course, he really didn't mind doing it, he just pretended like he did because it was funny to be honest, it was your little thing. And you, of course, didn't really take advantage of him, you knew he thought it was cute.

"Babe," you said softly, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He smiled at you as you turned over onto your stomach, getting ready.

"Actually babe, I have a different idea." Dan said, leaning over and brushing your hair to the side, planting soft kisses on your neck and shoulders. You turned around and rose an eyebrow,

"And what would that be?" You asked. Dan didn't answer, instead, he stood up and pulled you into his arms carrying you to the bathroom. He sat you on the sink and kissed you roughly, tongue entering your mouth and wrestling with your own tongue. After a long make out session, Dan pulled away and you whimpered, longing for his touch again. He went over and turned on the shower,

"Take it off." He commanded. You did as told and undressed, he did the same and picked you up getting in the shower. The hot water ran down your bodies, sending pleasant chills throughout you. Dan pushed you against the title wall of the shower and crushed his lips to yours, mouths slipping every now and then because of the water. He bit your bottom lip gently as he made his way down your neck, rough kisses and soft bites, until he met your shoulder. He stopped and rose you up a little, then back down as his member slid inside of you. Dan paused for a moment, letting you adjust, before thrusting deep inside of you.

"Fuck!" You hissed as his member slid in and out of you. You clawed at his back, fingers sliding around.

"Shit, Dan!" You moaned. Dan grunted in your ear, naked wet body pressed against you, his hard cock slamming inside of you. You let all of your passion flow out of you, shivers rocked your body, legs went numb, uncontrollable moans filled the room, the hot shower beating down against you, Dan's deep, husky grunts and moans in your ear. He hit your g-spot, you screamed out in more pleasure than you were already in, if that was possible.

"Found it." Dan breathed, his chiseled cheek pressed against yours. You smiled against his skin as he continued to hit your spot. Your hands traveled up his back and into his wet hair, you moaned loudly,

"Fuck, Dan I'm-" You were cut off by your orgasm, Dan was just seconds after you, spilling his seed on your stomach. You stood there for a moment to catch your breath before you washed off. You wrapped up in a towel and left the room. You put on an over sized shirt and climbed into bed with Dan, who wore only boxers. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest and kissed your forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in his thick British accent.

"I love you too," you said back.

"But I never did get that massage." You smirked. Dan laughed and slowly started to rub your shoulders.


	14. Dinner and a Movie: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Rated T**

_**you walk in on alan cheating on you but then he tries really hard to get you back**_

You walked in your house after a long day at work, you hooked your jacket on the coat rack next to the door and put your keys down. You walked into the living room and saw your boyfriend Alan sitting on the sitting making out with another girl.

"Alan?!" You yelled. He pulled away from the woman in front of him and looked at you, the girl hurriedly grabbed her things and ran out of the house. Alan stood up and rushed over to you.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing!" He tried to explain. You shook your head and backed away from him. He reached for you but you moved.

"Don't fucking touch me! You cheated on me Alan, I can't believe you!" You rushed out of the house and started walking down the street. Alan didn't chase after you, instead he got the house ready, cleaning, cooking, putting out candles. He hoped you would return so he could apologize again. You came home hours later, just as he finished setting the food on the table. You breathed in the smell of your favorite food. You walked into the dining room and Alan was standing by the table with roses in his hands, candles were placed on the table and around the living room and dining room. Your favorite movie was playing on mute on the huge flat screen TV and soft music played.

"Y/N I'm really sorry. I know I made a mistake, a huge one and I'm so sorry. One thing lead to another and I just," Alan looked down, his ran a hand through his ginger hair.

"I really want to make it up to you. You're the only woman I want Y/N, please." He walked over to you and handed you the flowers. You took them and looked at them for a moment. You sighed and looked up at Alan,

"We'll see." You said, Alan grinned making sure he did everything right to not mess up the chance to fix things. After dining you and Alan sat on the couch watching your favorite movie. In the middle of it Alan turned to you,

"Y/N…?" He whispered, asking if you forgave with his eyes. You looked down and played with his hands. You looked back up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Fine. I forgive you, but if this happens again you can be sure that's it." You said. He smiled and pulled you into him, kissing your hair.

"It won't, I promise! I love you so much." He exclaimed excitedly, squeezing you tight.

"I love you too Alan." You smiled into his chest. After a moment you pushed him away.

"Back to the movie." You said and looked forward, he smiled and you cuddled against him and watched the movie together in peace.


	15. Dominate Me: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC **

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**can you do one where tony perry dominates you than you take a shower together and it leads to sex in the shower ;P**_

You unlocked the front door to your house you shared with Tony. You and him had just gotten back from a day out, and you were kind of worn out. You walked in and put your things down when Tony grabbed your waist and pushed you against the wall.

"Tony, I'm tired," You tried to say but he crushed his lips to yours.

"Who said you could talk?" He said when he pulled away, you bit your lip, you loved it when Tony took control over you. He had your arms pinned against the wall as he kissed your neck roughly. He picked you up and threw you on the couch,

"Do you like that? Hm? Do you like it when I take control of you?" Tony whispered in your ear, you instantly got wet, wanting him inside of you.

"Yes!" You almost screamed out. He started to you rub you through your pants, earning a moan.

"I didn't say you could moan," Tony said, stopping. He got up and pulled you with him, keeping hold of your hands he walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and you both stripped, getting inside. He pinned you against the wall and kissed your neck, moving his hands down your sides. He grabbed your legs and lifted you up, lining himself up to your entrance and pushing his way in. You gasped and earned a slap on the ass from Tony.

"Bad girl, I didn't say you could make any noise." He said into you neck. You tried your best to stay silent as he thrust his hard member inside of you, he liked seeing you writhe around wanting to moan. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into you, your tight hole around him. He grunted and flinched as you dug your nails into his back, drawing blood.

"Fuck, you're going to pay for that one." Tony said into your ear. He thrust harder, hitting your g-spot every time. You wanted to moan out, to scream his name but every time the slightest sound would come from you, Tony slapped your ass. Pretty sure you were on the verge of climaxing,

"Say my name baby, say it! I want to hear you moan!" Tony grunted, muscles flexing, pounding into you harder and faster than he's ever done before. You screamed out his name and released all of your moans. Tony thrust one more time before you both climaxed. You stood there out of breath, hands still on his shoulders. You pulled him to you and kissed him passionately before you both washed off.


	16. Don't Come Near Me: Alan A, Austin C, OC

**Alan Ashby/OC/Austin Carlile**

**Rated R**

_**an you write one where you get in a huge fight with Alan and he beats you up so when he goes to bed you drive to Austin's and you get in a car crash and the hospital calls Austin and Austin calls Alan and Alan doesn't believe him so when it's on the news Alan goes to the hospital and trys to apologize but your scared that hell hurt you again?**_

"But I'm not Alan! You should know damn well that I wouldn't cheat on you!" You yelled. Alan had just accused you of cheating on him and you were pissed because you weren't.

"Don't fucking lie to me Y/N!" Alan raised his hand and smacked you across the face. You looked back at him shocked and held your face. But he didn't stop there, he threw you against the wall and pushed into your shoulders causing your head to smack the wall hard. A tingling, numbing feeling went through your head, blurring your vision for a moment.

"You fucking slut," Alan punched you in the face, you dropped to your knees and started to bleed,

"A-Alan," You stuttered out. He kicked you in the gut and leaned down,

"You're only mine you understand that?" He slapped you again, harder this time, with enough force that it would've caused you to have a nose bleed if you didn't already have one.

"Do you understand me?!" Alan grabbed your throat and squeezed,

"Y-yes." You managed to whisper through his grasp. He let out and stood up.

"Now clean yourself off, I'm going to bed." You ran to the bathroom and cried. Staring at your bloodied, bruised body in the mirror, your eyes stung from crying. You wiped yourself off and sneaked out of the house, getting in the car you sped off making your way to your best friend Austin's house. You were still crying, so much that you could barely see. You were going 75 in a 35 and ran a red light. A car connected to the side of yours and tipped your over, rolling you to the edge of the other side. Car horns blared and people shouted, but you couldn't keep your eyes open, you slowly drifted off, blackness taking over your mind as you sat upside down in your car. You were rushed to the hospital and into surgery. The hospital called Austin, who immediately rushed over in a panic.

"Is she okay?! Where is she?!" Austin was freaking out, almost in tears.

"Calm down sir, she's in surgery." The nurse tried to calm him down. He paced the lobby shaking. He decided to call Alan, he had no idea of what he had done yet. Alan picked up and sleepily asked what he wanted, Austin could barely get the words out to tell Alan you were in an accident. Alan shook his head on the other line, and just hung up. Austin stood in the lobby confused.

Hours passed and you were just finishing up in surgery, by now the news had already gotten hold of the story. Alan was awake now and flipped to the news channel.

"Of Mice & Men guitarist, Alan Ashby's girlfriend, Y/N admitted into hospital after tragic car accident." Alan stood up and got dressed, rushing to the hospital. When he got there Austin was sitting next to you in the hospital room, wiping tears from his eyes. To laid in bed with a neck brace on and bandages all over your body, barely keeping your eyes open.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Alan came toward you, reaching his hand out. You flinched away and started to panic. Austin stood up and leaned over you, asking what was wrong. The look in your eyes shown fear, Austin looked at Alan,

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Austin yelled, stepping closer to Alan and pushing him back.

"I didn't do anything! Get away from me." Alan lied. The doctor came in and looked at Alan with a disgusted look.

"She had multiple fractured ribs, two broken. Bruising to her neck and face, as well as abdomen. All prior to the accident. From what I can tell, it looks like she was beat up, then the accident happened as she was trying to get away." The doctor said, looking at Alan again, who immediately looked at Austin. Austin was fuming and grabbed Alan by the shoulders.

"If you ever fucking come near here again, you're going to have to deal with me." Austin threatened and threw him out. Austin comforted you and took care of you until you were fine again.


	17. Drugs: Alan Ashby, Austin Carlile, OC

**Alan Ashby/OC/Austin Carlile**

**Rated R**

_**You (you're dating Alan) and Austin walk in on Alan doing drugs (any kind) in the tour bus and Alan runs off and Austin comforts you**_

"I like it!" Austin said admiring your new piercing. You laughed, walking onto the tour bus with him. You and Austin were best friends, you did everything together, that is, when you weren't with your boyfriend Alan. You were laughing, having a good day so far when you saw Alan leaned over the table, he was rapidly tapping his foot. You heard him inhale sharply then exhale softly.

"Alan?" You asked walking over to him. He snapped his head toward you and you saw a white powder on the table and his face.

"What are you doing?!" You scanned the table, a lighter, spoon and syringe were laying there too, used. Alan looked at you nervously then back at the table. He stood up, grabbing the stuff and throwing it in a bag.

"I-" He ran off the bus and disappeared. Austin walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder,

"Y/N?" You stayed quiet, your head to the floor as you cried.

"He's doing drugs? I don't understand, why would he do that?" You sobbed harder, Austin pulled you into his chest and rubbed your back,

"Hey, it's okay. If he wants to ruin his life let him. You don't deserve that." Austin whispered, you hugged him tighter, you couldn't stop crying, you had been with Alan for a long time and didn't think he would ever even think about doing drugs.

"Just listen to my heart beat, take deep breaths, calm down." Austin instructed, combing his hand through your hair. You did as told, listening to his heart beat calmly. Soon you calmed down, finally pulling away from Austin and wiping your tears away.

"Thank you so much Austin," You thanked him, smiling slightly.

"Now let's get off this bus." You said walking out, you didn't want to be in there with what had just happened.


	18. Drunk: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Could you do one where you and austin go to a party and you both cone home drunk and have sex?**_

"I'm coming!" You yelled from the bedroom. You were getting your shoes on as Austin was walking out the door, you stood up and checked yourself in the mirror one last time before running after him.

"Finally," He laughed. You huffed and got in the car, you and him were going to a friend's party and he didn't want to be late. When you arrived you got out of the car and walked in with Austin on your arm. Loud music blared through the house, people filled up the rooms, dancing and drinking. You meet up with the host of the party, Alan and talked for a bit.

"I'm going to get a drink." You said and walked off, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. You chugged it down and grabbed two more, bringing one to Austin. You guys drank and drank all night, getting completely hammered.

"I think we're gonna go," Austin slurred, his arm slung around Alan.

"You can't drive like that, man. Stay over." He said but Austin shook his head,

"Nah, we'll take a taxi and pick up the car tomorrow." Alan agreed and you and Austin left. Once you were home you tried to unlock the front door, failing multiple times before finally getting it right. You laughed and stumbled inside. Austin grabbed you from behind and kissed your neck,

"A-Austin, I'm too drunk for this," You slurred, barely able to keep your eyes open. Austin kissed your lips, his hands running all over your body.

"Mm, maybe just one time," You smiled against his lips. He smirked and picked you up carrying you to the bedroom, he stumbled and you fell on the bed. Both of you laughed and he got on top of you.

"Mm, Austin," You moaned as he showered your neck in kisses. You tangled your hands in his short dark hair and pulled him to your face, sucking and biting on his lower lip. Austin pulled away, stripping you and himself. He came back down to you and wrestled your tongue with his. He spread your legs apart and shoved himself inside, you gasped at the sudden feeling of his large member penetrating you. Your hands gripped his back, pressing his body to yours as he thrust into you.

"Faster, harder, baby!" You screamed out, Austin did just that, pounding into your with such force and speed you thought you might break in half. You panted, unable to catch your breath for a moment, he felt so good. Sweat started to form on your faces, soaking your hair. Austin pressed his forehead to yours and growled, your nails dug into his back, you were getting close.

"Ah fuck!" Austin grunted, speeding up if that was possible. His body shook as he climaxed, you shortly after him. Austin fell next to you, panting hard. You curled up next to him and immediately fell asleep.


	19. Drunk 2: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Could you do a part 2 of the drunk one where you wake up next to austin and he confesses that he's in love with you?**_

Austin fell next to you, panting hard. You curled up next to him and immediately fell asleep.

You shifted in your sleep, feeling warm blanket around you, soft bed, a warm body. A body?! Your eyes flew open and you looked next to you, laying in bed was Austin, shirtless from what you could see. Naked, from what you just felt. Your body froze, you tried to think back to the night before but everything was blank. You quickly sat up and was immediately brought back down by a throbbing headache. Stabbing pain shot through your eyes and you face felt like it was just smashed against a concrete wall. Austin's hand pressed against your lower area as he moved in his sleep. Your eyes got wide and you slowly moved away trying not to wake him. Just as you were about to climb out of bed you felt a finger run down your back.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked, his voice a little raspy and tired. His sleepy voice was cute, you turned back around and faced him, his eyes caught yours and it felt like you could see the world in them.

"I was just going to get a little snack." You grinned, not wanting to leave anymore. Austin leaned over, his eyes slowly closing as he got closer to your face, his lips met yours in a passionate kiss. His lips were soft, he kissed with such a passion that it was rough and gentle at the same time, leaving you wanting more. Austin pulled back and smiled, rubbing a thumb over your cheek. You examined his body, red scratch marks still visible bringing back your memory. Rough yet passionate drunk sex with Austin. He watched your face, tired and hungover, he watched as you scanned his body, your eyes tracing his tattoos in your mind. Austin moved some loose, messy hair from your face, smiling,

"What?" You asked, catching him staring. You blushed at how he looked at you, eyes full of love and contentment. His finger lightly brushed over your lips,

"You're beautiful." Austin said, flicking his eyes up from your lips to your eyes. You blushed more, nervously looking down. He leaned down and kissed your forehead, trailing soft kisses down to your cheek and jawline. Under your jaw and down your neck. He pulled back,

"Y/N, there's something I want to tell you and I hope you feel the same way." Austin said, starting to get nervous. He awkwardly pulled his hand away from you and rubbed his neck trying to figure out how to say it.

"What is it?" You asked, although assuming what he was going to say already. He bit his lip and looked into your eyes, his intense gaze nearly gave you chills. Austin finally took a deep breath and pushed his shoulders back,

"Y/N, I know last night was probably a drunken mistake and that you'll probably want to forget about it but in all the time I've known you, I couldn't help but feel an immense amount of love for you. Hearing your voice gives me this feeling that nothing else does, seeing your beautiful face makes my days brighter, just being with you is the reason I live. Y/N, ever since I meet you I've been madly in love with you." Austin confessed. You were taken aback, you had only thought that he had a mere liking toward you, in love that was an entire differently story. I mean, you of course, couldn't deny those same feelings but you would have never confessed them due to the assumption that Austin didn't have or had very little feelings for you. Hearing him say that he was in fact, in love with you, made your heart melt and your stomach drop in utter surprise and happiness.

"Austin, I-I don't know what to say, other than, I'm in love with you too." You said, Austin's eyes lit up like the night sky filled with fireworks. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around you. Your bodies clashed in such a love filled embrace that you never wanted to let go of him. Ever.


	20. Everything Gets Better: Austin C, Alan A

**Austin Carlile/Alan Ashby**

**Rated T**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**austin sees that alans really sad after playing and show and then finds out that alan self harms and tries to make him feel better (OM&M)**_

The crowd cheered as Of Mice & Men finished their set and left the stage. Austin was drying off with a towel when he noticed Alan sitting alone, he was looking at the floor and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked as he sat next to him. Alan stayed quiet, only nodding his head 'yes'. Austin put his hand on his shoulder and Alan flinched. Austin looked down and saw scars on Alan's wrists, he grabbed his arm turning it so the scars were more visible. Alan snatched his arm away and covered it.

"Alan, hey look at me. Why are you doing this?" Austin asked concerned.

"I-I don't know. There's just so much shit going on and I feel like I'm trapped, constantly running away from this darkness that's trying to consume me. Everything just feels empty and without meaning. I need to bleed to know I'm still alive, that this isn't Hell. I need to cut to feel something, anything, sometimes I want to do more, go further but I don't. Something stops me but I just can't do this anymore." Alan was on the verge of tears, confessing everything to Austin.

"Listen to me, everything gets better. I know that's a cliche thing to say but look around you. Every fan who's lives we've saved, everyone in the band, on the crew, our friends. They all care Alan. I care. Everything gets better. It may be days, weeks, months even years down the road but you have to keep going until you reach it. I know it's hard, I know Alan, but there's so much good in life and you'll see that. I know you can get through this, I will help you every step of the way. You can never give up. Everything in your life right now that you don't like, everything that brings you down, eliminate it. Get it out of your life. However long it takes, day by day you'll see your life getting better. If you need to confront somebody, confront them. Tell something you've never told anyone, tell it. Do whatever you can to make your life better. Only you can do that Alan, but you can be damn sure that I will help you in every way I can." Austin hugged Alan,

"It'll be okay," He whispered. Alan stopped crying and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said, Austin grinned at him and they left.


	21. Ex: Jaime Preciado OC

**Jaime Preciado/OC**

**Rated T**

_**I was wondering if i could have a Jaime imagine. (: Like, can it be about how your boyfriend is trying to hurt you, but jaime comes in to help. And he asks you to be his, and you guys cuddle and watch movies for the rest of the time. :3 - Thankkkks.**_

You stood side stage at a Pierce The Veil concert. You were good friends with all the guys in the band and they'd gotten you and your boyfriend backstage passes. You were singing along and having a good time as your boyfriend drank his fifth beer. The show finished up and the guys greeted you backstage.

"That was awesome guys!" You said,

"Thanks, glad you enjoyed it." Vic smiled. The guys went in the back to get cleaned up as you hung around with your boyfriend.

"How many beers have you had?" You asked, looking around at all the empty bottles. He stumbled, walking toward you.

"Why the fuck does it matter? I can have as many as I want bitch!" He yelled in your face. When he got drunk he got violent, most times you were able to avoid it but right now he'd trapped you in a corner. He put his hand around your throat and pressed you against the wall. Just as he was about to slap you Jaime ran in and pushed him off of you. Jaime threw him against the wall and grabbed his throat.

"If you don't get out of here right now you're going to regret it." Jaime threatened. Security grabbed your boyfriend and carried him out as he screamed and cursed.

"You're just going to let them take me away Y/N?! I'm your boyfriend you whore!"

"Ex." You said bluntly. He scowled and was thrown out. Jaime walked over to you, rubbing a thumb over your face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. You rubbed your neck, a slight burning sensation from where his hand had been.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You said. Jaime wrapped his arm around you and walked you outside.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He said, stopping and looking at you.

"Sure," Jaime bit his lip and looked down. He returned his eyes to you and took a deep breath.

"I know this is probably the worst time ever but I have to get this off my chest. Y/N I've liked you for a long time now and I was kind of wondering, if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly. You smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him softly. You pulled away and grinned.

"I'd love that." You replied. Jaime smiled widely and grabbed your hand. You got on the tour bus with him and went to the back.

"What do you want to watch?" Jaime asked, looking through the DVDs.

"Anything." He picked a movie he knew was one of your favorites and put it in. Jaime grabbed his blanket from his bunk and sat next to you. You wrapped up together and you laid your head on his shoulder as he put his arm around you. Jaime kissed the top of your head and you smiled against him. Every time you would talk to him you heard his heart beat get faster. You smiled at how he was easily affected by the sound of your voice. Pretty soon his calm breathing made you tired and you fell asleep in his arms. Jaime smiled, kissing the top of your head once more before falling asleep too.


	22. Failure: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**could you do one where youre best friend austin comforts you when youre really dissapointed in yourself and defeated?**_

_Why can't I do things right? If only I could actually get things done the first time, maybe I wouldn't be such a fucking failure. _You thought to yourself as you sat on the floor in your living room. You had just gotten back from a job interview and you were so nervous you messed up a few times, they assured you it was fine but you felt like crap. You felt depressed and like a total screw up. You were on the verge of breaking down when someone knocked on the door. You sat still, not wanting to see anyone. They knocked again and you still ignored it. Instead of knocking a third time they put a key in the door and unlocked it, making their way inside. You lived alone, only one person had a key to your house and that was your best friend Austin. He made his way into the living room and saw you on the floor with your knees to your chest.

"Y/N?" He asked concerned, kneeling beside you.

"That key's only for emergencies," You moved your eyes to look toward Austin.

"Is it?" He asked. You sighed and fell over, laying on your back.

"I just feel like such a failure. Not just about today, but every other day too. I can never do anything right. I've screwed up my whole life." A tear rolled down your face, unexpectedly followed by more. You ended up crying harder, small whimpers escaping your lips. You didn't think you were going to cry this hard, it just hit you. Thinking of everything you've ever done and how you felt like everything was a mistake. Austin pulled you up and wrapped his arms around you. He sat with his back against the couch,

"Y/N listen to me, you're not a screw up okay? I mean look at you, you have your own house, your own clothes, you cook, you clean, you're living. Just because someone fumbles on a word, or misses a step, doesn't mean they are a failure. It means you're human. You're going to make mistakes and that's okay. Everything you've done has led up to now, making you the person you are today and I think that person is quite amazing. You're my best friend, Y/N. I love you." Austin hugged you tighter, kissing your hair. You pulled away and wiped your tears,

"Thank you Austin, I don't know what I'd do without you." You said, hugging him again.

"You'd continue to be an amazing person." He whispered. You smiled and jumped up.

"What'd you come over for anyway?" You asked,

"Right, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." He laughed. You smiled and went to get a movie. You put it in and sat next to him with a bowl of popcorn.

"Thank you." You said again. Austin smiled and poked you, telling you to watch the movie.


	23. Fluff: Alan Ashby, Austin Carlile

**Alan Ashby/Austin Carlile**

**Rated R**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**alan catches austin self harming on the bus and then tries to make him feel better (make it really fluffy)**_

It was cold and dark outside, the cool air brushed against Alan's neck as he walked back to the tour bus. He opened the door and walked in, quickly closing the door behind him. He took off his red beanie and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He walked into the front lounge and saw Austin crying. It felt like everything was in slow motion as Alan looked to Austin's arm and saw blood running down it, a blade in his hand, pushing in deeper and deeper until it bled more. Alan rushed over to Austin and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from cutting more. He put his hand on the older man's cheek and made him look into his eyes.

"Austin, why are you doing this?" Alan started to tear up. When Austin didn't speak, he got up and threw the blade into the trashcan and grabbed a small towel, getting it wet and dabbing at Austin's arm with it. He flinched but let Alan clean him up. Once he was cleaned up and bandaged, Alan sat next to Austin.

"Why'd you do it?" Alan asked concerned. Austin looked over at him explaining how depressed he was because of everything, all the hate he got, he couldn't take it. Alan was on the verge of tears hearing Austin confess all those things, it hurt him to see Austin like that.

"Come here," Alan pulled Austin to him, laying his head on his lap and playing with his short dark hair.

"You're perfect okay? Don't listen to other people, not everyone's going to like you and that's okay. Because there will always be more people that do than don't." Austin smiled up at Alan, who returned the smile. Alan walked his fingers down the side of Austin's neck and onto his shoulder, Austin giggled and pushed his hand off, sitting up.

"That tickles," He laughed. Alan smiled and grabbed the Squidgy that sat on the table beside him. He lunged toward Austin with it, playfully attacking him.

"Alan! Alan stop!" Austin laughed, trying to push him away. The bus filled with fits of laughter. Soon they got worn out and laid on the couch trying to catch their breath. Alan looked over at Austin, they smiled at each other and Austin leaned over and kissed Alan's cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. Alan looked into Austin's eyes and pecked his lips.

"You're welcome." Austin giggled and they started play fighting again.


	24. Forever: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated K+**

_**Austin carlile cuddles with you in bed and you both remember the time you met each other and what you went through till you finally got together :)**_

"Austin I'm cold!" You called from the bed. You laid under the blankets, wrapped up tightly. Austin walked in the room with another blanket.

"This is the last one babe." He said, unfolding it and laying it on top of you.

"I'm still cold." You tried to snuggle down into the bed more but you were still freezing. Austin chuckled and climbed into bed next to you, wrapping his arm around your body.

"You're warm." You said as you nuzzled his neck. Austin ran a finger down your back, smiling against the top of your head.

"Remember when we first met? It was cold just like this." Austin said, you pulled away from him a little bit so that your faces were about a foot apart. You smiled, remembering that night.

"It was so cold, the middle of Winter. I had just graduated high school and was out celebrating with my friends when your cute self decided to come into the club too. Gah, you were so attractive. My friend leaned over to me and whispered 'I found you a man'. We laughed and joked about how we would be if we ever got together. I never thought that you would actually come over and ask me to dance." You laughed, telling Austin about the first time you saw him. He smiled,

"You don't know how much courage it took to ask you though. Tino and Phil were giving me this whole talk about how you'd be the perfect girl. When I saw you, my heart just fluttered. I never was so nervous around women but you," Austin rubbed a thumb over your cheek.

"You were just so gorgeous. You _are _gorgeous." You blushed. Even after all these years, every compliment Austin gave you made your heart skip a beat.

"I remember when I went home that night my mind was going everywhere, you were just so perfect. I had to convince myself that you were probably some serial killer that I had just given my number to or that I would never see you again. But what do you know, you called me the next day like you said you would. After we hung up I immediately called my friends, basically squealing our heads off." You laughed and buried your face in the pillow.

"Remember when I officially asked you to be my girlfriend? God, I was so scared you'd say no. I had literally panicked for a good two hours before meeting up with you." Austin laughed this time, shaking his head at how nervous he was.

"Aw Austin," You pecked his cheek. His eyes caught yours and you laid their just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again, after you left for tour. When I found out you were in a band I was actually upset because I knew that meant you being away. Off on the road with other girls, partying and drinking. I was such a pessimist. But you called me everyday and you don't understand how much that meant to me. That you hadn't forgotten about me. Even now." You smiled, Austin's hand cupped your cheek, roaming down to your shoulder.

"Oh remember that time I left you at the airport!" Austin exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"How could forget?! I was there for a good two hours before you even realized!" You laughed, playfully smacking his arm. You and him sat up, blankets laid over your legs. You leaned your elbow on your thigh and placed the side of your face in your hand, looking toward Austin.

"I would be so lost without you Y/N."

"The time you got us lost in Paris proved that. I told you to ask for directions but no, you had to try and read the map written in French yourself." You playfully rolled your eyes. You both laid on your backs, fingers intertwined.

"And now today, after 6 years, one near break up, petty arguments, countless tours and endless nights alone. We're still going strong." You smiled. Austin's grip on your hand got tighter,

"And we'll stay this way. Forever." He smiled back at you. You leaned over, your hand on the back of his head as you kissed him softly.

"Forever." You whispered.


	25. Get Me Out Of Here: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Isit possible to get one where you and Austin Carlie hate each other (it's warped and you work on warped) but you're friends with the other guys in OM&M and they know how perfect you and Austin are for each other, so they lock you two together and don't let you out until you're friends, or more than that?**_

You sat at the merch table at Warped Tour, selling t-shirts to Of Mice & Men fans. Austin came up to the table and you ugh'd loudly. He rolled his eyes,

"They want be to keep you company." He said unenthusiastically.

"I don't need your company, Carlile." You spat. You hated Austin and he returned the feeling. You packed up your things and put them away, just as you were about to leave Alan called you into their bus. You got on it and the rest of Of Mice & Men were sitting in the front lounge. You saw Austin and sighed.

"What do you want?" You said, annoyed.

"Look, we know how well you and Austin would be together-" You cringed.

"I don't think so." You turned to leave the bus but Tino grabbed you as Alan and Phil dragged Austin into the back. They threw you both in there and locked the door.

"You can't come out until you're best friends!" Alan yelled through the door. You threw yourself face down on the couch and sighed. It was quiet for a good 30 minutes.

"So," Austin said. You turned your head to the side and looked at him.

"Don't talk to me." You said sharply and pressed your face back to the couch.

"Well they're not going to let us out until we're friends so we might as well try. Trust me, I'm no fan of this either." You remained silent for another five minutes. You sighed and sat up.

"Well, how are we going to do that?" You asked, crossing your legs on the couch. Austin looked around and spotted the game systems.

"We're locked back here with a TV and video games," He said. You got up and put in a game and gave a controller to Austin. You played for hours, you found yourself having fun and laughing. Pretty soon you were finished and sat next to Austin.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Austin asked. You looked at him, opened your mouth to answer but closed it. You couldn't think of a reason.

"I don't know. I guess your face just makes me want to punch it." You said, Austin chuckled.

"I don't know why I hate you either. To be honest, you're kinda cute." Austin giggled like a child. You blushed.

"Oh. Kinda?" You said with a small grin. Austin looked at you, stroking your face with his thumb.

"Beautiful actually." If your face could get any redder it did.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself Carlile." You poked his cheek, earning a smile from him. He cupped your face and leaned in to kiss you. You hesitated for a minute but leaned in too and your lips met. The door flew open and Alan, Phil and Tino were cheering.

"Finally!" They all said. You and Austin laughed and kissed again.


	26. Guess Who? Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where you're dating Vic Fuentes and while he's away on tour you surprise him by showing up at the venue and after the show he rushes you back to the bus for hot sex?**_

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you zipped up the last of your suitcases. Your boyfriend Vic was on tour and you couldn't wait to see him so you decided to surprise him and show up at one of the shows. You looked around the room to make sure you weren't forgetting anything and then put your bags in the car and drove to the airport. You were only staying for a couple of days maybe so two suitcases seemed like a lot, but the amount of room clothes, shoes and toiletries took up was highly underestimated. You got on your flight and put in a movie on your laptop. Once you arrived at the venue you were greeted by Jaime who helped you set up the trip, you hugged him and smiled.

"He's going to be so happy that you're here." Jaime smiled.

"I hope so!"

"He's coming, I'll see you later Y/N." Jaime hugged you again and left just as Vic was coming around the corner. You hid out of sight and watched him stop and look at something, you quietly sneaked up behind him and put your hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" You purred. Vic straighten up at the sound of your voice.

"Hm, Jenna? I told you not to come around here, someone could see us." Vic said. You huffed and pulled away from him.

"Well excuse me then." You narrowed your eyes at him as he turned to face you.

"Oh, Y/N! I thought you were someone else." Vic laughed.

"I'm joking baby, come here." He reached for you, arms sliding around your waist and picking you up into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you so much, what are you doing here?" He said, finally placing you back down.

"Since you're not coming home for awhile I wanted to surprise you and come here." You grinned. Vic leaned down, cupping your cheek and bringing his lips to yours.

"I'm so glad you did, I was getting restless without you." He whispered against you lips.

"Mm, were you now?" You moaned, his hands starting to slip up your shirt.

"Vic, it's time for the show!" Mike called out to him. Vic sighed and pulled away.

"This isn't over." He winked before running off. You watched Pierce The Veil play, listening to the crowd sing along with every song. Vic would steal glances every now and then, winking at you and silently telling you how much he wanted you, how much he needed you. He didn't have to say a word, you could see it in his eyes and in his body language. They finally finished their set and once Vic was behind the curtain he rushed over to you, grabbing your hand and nearly dragging you out to the bus.

When you got inside his lips immediately attached to your neck, roughly biting and sucking at it. Your hands slid up his slightly hairy chest, trailing up and down his sides. The cold touch of your hands made him shiver. Vic pulled away and tore off his shirt along with his jeans. He lifted your shirt off and laid you down on the couch, slipping you out of your pants. Vic climbed on top of you, lips attaching to your neck again as his fingers walked down your hip, tugging at your panties. You moaned, hands caressing Vic's back.

"Baby…" You breathed as his hand moved to your clit. He rubbed you through your underwear, your back arched slightly, begging for more. Vic moaned in your ear,

"Do you like that Y/N?" You moaned in response, earning a bite to your earlobe.

"Vic, please." You moaned. He knew you didn't like teasing but he also knew how much it turned you on, so he continued. Vic rubbed you harder, fingers pushing against your clit and roughly sliding up and down causing bumps to rise on your body.

"Victor, fuck." You bit your lip. He pulled his hand away and slid you out of your wet panties.

"Do you want me Y/N?" Vic purred in your ear as his tip drew dangerously close to your entrance.

"Yes Vic, please." You almost couldn't get the words out, your breath was shaky and your body ached for him. Vic smiled, thrusting into you hard. You screamed out in pleasure, his hard erection filling you up perfectly. You grabbed his shoulders as he began to pound into you, your body tingling at each hard impact. Vic grabbed your hips, crushing them closer to you as he hit your g-spot.

"Vic! Fuck!" You screamed. He grunted and groaned, picking up the pace. Your body began to sweat, slightly slipping around on the leather couch. If you didn't know better you'd think that the bus was shaking. Vic crushed his lips to yours, biting and sucking on your bottom lip. Your tongues wrestled around, pants and moans filled the bus. Sweat beaded on your foreheads as you neared your climax.

"Vic, fuck baby, I'm so close." You moaned, digging your nails into his back.

"Shit, me too baby." Vic groaned, slamming into you harder and faster.

"Vic! Victor! Fuck!" You screamed, orgasming on him and the couch. Vic was shortly after you, spilling his warm seed inside of you. He fell next to you, wrapping his arms around your sweaty, panting body and pulling you close to him.

"I love you so much Y/N." He whispered as he kissed your cheek.

"I love you too Vic."


	27. Happy Birthday: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC**

**Rated K+**

_**hey! so i have birthday on thursday, can u make me a gift? haha, so, can u write me an imagine where you are in ptv (you are a singer too) and the boys throw u a surprise party and tony confesses his love for u? :3**_

"I hope that's okay?" Tony said to you. He had just told you that because of touring they weren't going to be able to do much for your birthday. Maybe sing Happy Birthday on stage and get some drinks.

"Yeah, that's totally fine." You smiled. Inside you were actually kind of hurt. You felt like they didn't want to do anything special. You were the second vocalist in Pierce The Veil so you sang on stage every night and after most of the shows you got drinks, so it felt routine and insignificant. Tony hugged you and went to get ready for the show. You sighed and warmed up.

"Today is a very special day! Do you know why? It's Y/N's birthday." Vic said into the mic. The show was halfway through and everyone was pumped up. The crowd screamed and you stood on stage smiling.

"So, I'd like you all to help us sing happy birthday to her. Ready? On three." Vic counted down and the crowd started singing in perfect sync. A tear came to your eye and you blushed, the venue was filled with loud voices. When they were finished you thanked them and hugged the guys.

The rest of the show went on smoothly, you even received gifts thrown on stage by fans. When you were all packed up to leave, Tony grabbed you by the hand and led you to the bus.

"Tony, my stuff is still in the venue."

"Shh." Tony hushed you. He opened the door to the tour bus and gestured for you to go in first. You gave him a weird look and walked on the bus. All of the lights were off and it was silent. Just as you were about to turn around to ask him what was going on, the lights came on and people popped up from different places screaming "Surprise". You gasped and smiled widely.

"Guys!" You laughed, hugging everyone. Your friends and band mates all gathered around smiling and saying happy birthday to you.

"Thank you all so much, this means a lot." You turned around to Tony and slapped his arm.

"You said you weren't going to do anything, you had me worried that you didn't care." You pouted. Tony chuckled.

"If I told you it wouldn't have been a surprise, and of course I care." Tony took your hand and pulled you closer to him. You heart beat faster as you watched his eyes scan your face.

"I love you Y/N. A lot." Tony paused, waiting for a "I only like you as a friend" or "You're like a brother to me." But you just smiled and grabbed the back of his head, your lips pressing against his. You pulled away and bit your lip,

"I love you too Tony." He let out a sigh of relief and a small laugh before hugging you. The crowd on the bus whooped and cheered. You turned around blushing and continued on with the party.


	28. Hidden: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Can you please write one about Tony Perry and a girl named Emily. She and Tony have never gotten along well and are constantly bickering at each other even though she had been friends with the rest of the band for quite some time. She has long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a petit body and is about 5 foot 7 inches. I would be really cool if you could have the story line as, she and Tony start fighting but end up confessing their hidden feelings for each other and end up getting together.**_

Emily walked into the living room of Vic's house, he was throwing a huge party and she promised to come, even though she'd much rather do anything else than see Tony tonight. She was greeted by a very drunk Mike Fuentes, who slung over her laughing at nothing. Emily pushed him to the couch and laughed. Everybody was dancing and having a good time when she spotted Tony, her eye twitched as he walked over.

"Hey Vic," Tony said ignoring Emily.

"Ignore me then bitch." She said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Tony glared at her,

"Not a thing asswipe." Emily shot back. She walked away and went outside, it was quiet and dark. Snow covered the ground, chills ran over her body.

"I should have brought my jacket dammit." She said to herself. Footsteps neared behind her, she rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew it was Tony. He appeared in front of her,

"What the fuck do you want?" Emily spat. She had never liked Tony, they just didn't get along, she never really knew why though.

"I came to see if you wanted a coat, but I guess I'll go then bitch."

"Why would you even care if I needed one? Do I sense a fancy toward me Mr. Perry?" She teased, not exactly in a friendly way. Tony kept quiet and Emily shot up and looked at him.

"Ew, do you actually like me Tony? Seriously, what would even make you think I'd like you too, I hate you." Emily said.

"You know what fuck you," Tony pushed passed her small body and started to walk back inside. Emily grabbed his arm,

"Don't walk away from me. I'm not done with you." She pulled him back and he grabbed her face, smashing his lips to hers. She wasn't that much shorter then him, standing at 5'7 so he didn't need to lean down that much. Tony pulled back and stared into her hazel eyes from a moment as she registered what just happened. Emily exhaled a shaky breath, slightly shivering from the cold.

"I-I don't know what to say." Emily said, taking a step back. Tony took off her jacket and wrapped it around her, pulling a beanie out of the pocket he put it over her long dark brown hair.

"I've liked you for a long time now, Emily. I just thought you hated me so I never said anything." Tony confessed. Emily played with his braid shyly,

"Oh. I always thought you hated me too, that's why I was always such a bitch to you. But every night I couldn't deny that I had feelings for you too." Tony looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips. More snow began to fall, covering their shoulders and landing on their noses.

"I think we should go inside," Tony laughed, pulling Emily inside the warm house.

"So, since we don't hate each other anymore. I've been wanting to ask you, do you want to go out with me?" Tony asked nervously. Emily smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course." They smiled and continued talking the rest of the night.


	29. Hot and Heavy: Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Could you do a really hot and heavy descriptive smut with Vic (pierce the veil) !?**_

You sat on the couch next to Vic, you were watching a movie but all you really wanted to do was make love to him. You watched him, you studied his smooth face, his long brown hair, his steady breathing. You imagined him hovering above you, sweaty and panting. You adjusted yourself in your seat at the thought of him making love to you. Vic looked over realizing what you were doing from your facial expression. You smiled and he leaned over, climbing on top of you. Vic kissed you lips, biting down on your bottom lip and tugging at it. Your hands slid up his shirt, rubbing his sides. His fingers danced up your thighs, going under your shirt and taking it off. You could feel him getting harder against you,

"Vic, I need you" You moaned. He growled against your neck, sending a chill through your body. You pushed him off the couch and got on top of him on the floor. You removed his shirt and caressed his chest, you leaned down and kissed his neck, his collarbone, kissing over his nipple down his stomach. You reached his jeans and took them off. You kissed just above his boxers, from one hip to the other, earning you a low groan. Vic bucked his hips forward slightly, you took off his boxers and his erection sprang free. You grabbed it and took it in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head. You licked down the shaft and sucked on it. Vic thrust upward, his member hitting the back of your throat. His moans filled the room, just as he was about to climax you pulled away, stripping from your own clothes. Vic grabbed you and pinned you on the floor, violently biting your neck, you moaned. Your bodies rubbing together, sweat coating them, you smashed your lips to Vic's.

"Baby," You moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and kissed your neck again, making you moan. He brought his lips back to yours and tangled his tongue in yours.

"Vic, I need you. I want you inside me," You breathed in his ear. A groan came from deep in his chest, he thrust into you and attached his lips to yours again. He slid in and out, it felt like he was tearing you open but it felt so good. You never wanted it to stop. Vic moaned your name, curses were growled through grit teeth. The sound of skin on skin filled the house. You started sweating more, his hair drenched and dripping. Vic's hands slid on your thighs as he continued to pound into you. You pushed him over and straddled him. Bouncing up and down on his large member, you screamed his name. Vic's hands gripped your hips tight, leaving behind marks.

"Vic! I'm going to cum." You screamed. He grunted, thrusting his hips up hitting your g-spot.

"Cum for me baby," He moaned. You panted hard, coming to your climax in unison. You collapsed next to him, trying to catch your breath.

"Back to the movie?" Vic asked. You smiled and shook your head. He laughed and you laid there for awhile in each others arms.


	30. Ice Cream Fight: Jalex

**Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth**

**Rated T**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**jack find alex self harming on tour while the rest of the band is out and then cuddle (really really fluffy) c:**_

"Alright, see you later!" Jack said as he walked away from Rian, Zack and the crew as they made their way to a bar. It was unusual that Jack didn't join them but sometimes he just wanted chill on the bus. He walked through the parking lot, wrapped up tight in his hoodie. The moon shining down, lighting up the bus. Jack opened the door, stepping into the warmth and threw his jacket on the couch.

"Alex?" He called through the large tour bus. He didn't answer so Jack went looking for him. His bunk was empty so he checked the back.

"Alex?" Jack whispered. Alex sat on the couch, a box of bandages, rubber bands and razors next to him.

"Alex what are you doing?!" Jack rushed over to him, snatching away the blade he held in his hand that was pressed to his wrist. Blood seeped out of thin slices on his arm, maybe five on each arm. Alex just sat there in silence, tears streaming down his face. Jack hurriedly grabbed a wet rag, bringing it back to Alex, gently wiping up his cuts. Blood kept forming, sliding down his arm and onto the leather couch. Jack put some Neosporin on his finger and lightly dabbed it on each cut before wrapping them up. Jack got rid of the razors and came back to Alex.

"Why'd you do that Alex?" Jack said wrapping his arms around the older man, bringing him close to his chest and kissing the top of his head. Alex sniffled, gripping onto Jack's shirt, holding him close.

"I don't know, I just-" Alex started to cry, tears falling onto Jack's shirt. Jack pulled him closer, rubbing small circles on his back.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Alex, I'm here." Jack comforted him. They laid in silence for awhile before Alex finally told Jack about his depression because of his anxiety. Jack just held him, whispering that everything would be okay.

"I know what will cheer you up." Jack beamed, hopping off the couch and rushing to the little kitchen area. He grabbed a pack of popcorn from the cabinet and unwrapped it, popping it in the microwave and cooking it. Jack put some other snacks on a tray and dumped the cooked popcorn in a bowl, he grabbed some alcohol and went back into the back lounge. Alex sat on the couch wrapped up in his blanket as Jack placed the food and drinks down beside him. He put in a movie and they curled up next to each other, Jack's arm around Alex's shoulders.

In the middle of the movie they'd run out of snacks so Jack went back to get some ice cream, bringing the whole container with two spoons. He sat back beside Alex and opened it, tossing the lid aside and handing Alex a spoon. They ate some and watched the movie, Alex was laughing at a certain part and Jack just watched him, the smile spread across his face and the sparkle in his eyes as he sat beside his best friend, the love of his life, watching one of his favorite movies. Jack scooped his finger in the ice cream and rubbed it on Alex's face, Alex flinched at the sudden cold and turned to Jack-who pretended he hadn't done anything. Alex smiled and scooped ice cream onto his finger and rubbed it on Jack.

"Alex that's cold!" Jack giggled, trying to push him away. Alex only scooped up more, tossing it at Jack.

This continued until all of the ice cream was gone and both men were covered in it, sticky and laughing. Alex held Jack down and kissed his cheek with a smile. Jack smiled back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to his chest, they cuddled, Alex snuggling into Jack.

"You are absolutely perfect. I love you." Jack said against Alex's hair. He felt him smile against his chest,

"I love you too Jack." They both fell asleep cuddling on the couch, still an sticky ice cream mess.


	31. Insecure: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Rated T**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**can you do one where youre insecure and you feel worthless compared to other girls and your boyfriend alan ashby finds out and tries to make you feel better?c:**_

You sat on a bench at a park, watching all the people. You watched as all the girls your age played with their younger siblings on the slides and play gyms. All of them were so beautiful, and skinny. You looked down,

"Why can't I be like that?" You thought to yourself. You looked over your body, feeling so ashamed of how you looked. You finally stood up and left the park. You walked down the street deep in thought.

"If only I was like everyone else, they're all so much prettier than me, so much skinnier and funnier. I just feel like so much shit." You pulled your sweater sleeves down and held the ends in your hands, crossing your arms. Tears started to fall from your eyes, sliding down warm wetness across your cheeks. You finally reached your house you shared with your boyfriend Alan, and sat on the steps in front of it for awhile. Depression hitting you. You felt caved in. Trapped in a darkness that had no light at the end. Worthless.

"I'm nothing compared to everyone. Why do I bother trying?" You thought again. More tears running down your face. The cool breeze of the late-January air covered your cheeks. Alan noticed you on the steps and came out,

"Y/N? What's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed your hand, leading you inside into the warmth. He wiped the tears from your face and kissed your forehead.

"Baby, what's going on?" Alan asked concerned. You started crying harder. Explaining everything to him, about how you felt like nothing compared to other girls. How you felt ugly and how you hated yourself. Alan pulled you close, stroking your hair.

"Y/N listen to me. You are beautiful. You are amazing and wonderful. You don't understand how many times a day I am so thankful that I have you in my life. Everyone else can't compare to you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known and that is never going to change. And I know, these are just words. Irrelevant, useless words. But they're true. Every single day I look at you and I wonder 'How did I get so lucky?' You don't need to compare yourself to other people because you are perfect and unique just the way you are. No one is like you, and you aren't like anyone else. And that's a great thing. You are you're own person and I love every detail about you. I wouldn't change a thing about you Y/N." Alan hugged you, holding you tightly to his chest and kissed the top of your head.

"I love you so much Y/N, don't you ever forget that. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what." Alan said, never breaking the embrace.

"I love you too Alan, and thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." You hugged him tighter, tears still streaming down your face. You and him stayed like that for a long time.


	32. I Thought He Was You: Mike F, Vic F, OC

**Mike Fuentes/OC/Vic Fuentes**

**Mike/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where you catch your boyfriend, Vic, cheating on you with your identical twin sister, but he thought that it was you & you were so pissed that you didn't listen & had revenge sex with Mike and then when he sees you, you say, "Oh I thought he was you".**_

You walked inside your house after work, hoping to see your boyfriend Vic. You put your things down and took your jacket off.

"Vic?" You called out but there was no answer. You got a glass of water and drank some, you went upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

"What the hell is going on?!" You yelled. Vic was in bed with your twin sister.

"Y/N?" Vic quickly threw himself off of her and wrapped up in the sheet.

"I didn't know! I thought it was you! I swear," Vic tried to explain.

"I can't believe this! How could you not know?!"

"I swear I didn't! Y/N I love you, I'm sorry!" You didn't want to hear it,so you ran out of the room and grabbed your keys. Driving away from the house. You pulled up in Mike's driveway and banged on the door.

"Wha-" You didn't let him finish before you smashed your lips to his, removing your clothes. Surprisingly, he didn't stop you, only stripped his clothes too. He picked you up and carried you to the couch, he laid you down and pushed himself into you, making you gasp. He was slightly bigger then Vic so it caught you off guard. You dug your nails into his shoulders as he thrust harder, hitting your g-spot. He leaned down and kissed your neck, gently biting it. You put one hand on his lower back and one in his hair, bringing him closer to you until his body pressed against yours. He kept his pace, hard and fast, the friction making him harder. You moan in his ear sending a chill down his spine. You both reached your climax at the same time, spilling on each other. You shamelessly got up and got cleaned up. You didn't need to explain any further than "He slept with my sister" to Mike before he approved of what just happened.

Later, Vic bumped into you while you were out.

"Hey what the fuck was that? Mike told me you and him had sex?!" You looked at him fake shocked before very sarcastically answering,

"Oh, I thought he was you."


	33. I Want You: Austin Carlile Tony Perry OC

**Austin Carlile/OC/Tony Perry**

**Austin/OC smut**

**Tony/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you please do a descriptive smut with Austin Carlile, and then the next night one with Tony Perry? ;o**_

_Knock knock_. You knocked on the door of Austin's house and waited, wrapped in your hoodie. The cold covered your cheeks, you stood there beginning to shiver. Just as you were about to knock again Austin opened the door in just jeans,

"Finally," You smiled, pushing passed him into the warmth. Austin came up from behind you and kissed your neck. You giggled and tilted your head back, Austin's hands roamed up your sides, unzipping your jacket and pulling it off. His lips stayed attached to your neck, you moaned softly, eager to have him. He moved his hands to your jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them off you hips. You kicked off your shoes and pants and turned around to face him. Austin picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and you arms around his neck, you crushed your lips to his as he carried you into the bedroom. He pushed you against the wall, tongues, lips and teeth clashing. You bit his lip hungrily, earning a soft moan from him. Austin slipped out of his jeans and kicked them aside, he slipped off your shirt and deposed of it too, feeling his hands back up your sides and into your hair, Austin's lips made contact with your neck, gently biting and kissing it. You put your hands in his hair and tugged on it, causing him to look up at you,

"Baby, I need you," You whined, wiggling around. You got on your feet and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the bed. Austin smiled and laid down while you climbed on top of him. You leaned down and kissed his chest, tracing your lips over his tattoos. You lined yourself up and slid down on his large erection. You moaned out, placing your hands on his chest to hold yourself up. Austin grabbed your hips and thrust upward, hitting your g-spot. You clawed at his chest, moans filled the room as he pounded into you hard and fast. Sweat beaded on your foreheads and dripped down your faces. Austin slid his hands up your sides and switched positions, laying you on your back as he slid back into you.

"Y/N, ah fuck!" Austin moaned. He brought his mouth back down to your neck as he thrust into you. He moaned and whispered soft curses in your ear as he thrust one more time before reaching his climax as you reached yours.

~The next day~

You and Tony sat on a park bench resting after a long day skateboarding. Your skateboards still under your feet. You played with his hand as you just talked, pretty soon Tony got restless, dancing his fingers up your arm and intertwined them in your hair. You bit your lip as he ran a finger across your cheek. You watched his face as his eyes filled with lust. Tony hooked a finger in your belt loop and pulled you closer, bringing his face close to your ear,

"I want you so much Y/N" Tony whispered in your ear. You felt a shiver go down your spine and a tingle in between your legs as his warm breath caressed the side of your face. You quickly stood up, getting on your skateboard and riding away quickly. Tony chased after you on his board. You rode all the way to your house and quickly unlocked the door. Tony followed in behind you and attacked you against the wall, kissing your neck.

"Oh Y/N" He moaned against you. Your hands shot to his shirt, pulling it over his head then straight to his jeans, sliding them off. Tony tore off your clothes and rubbed your breasts. He kissed down your neck, your shoulder, leaving soft bites along your collarbone until he took a breast his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple. Your hands roamed up his body, fingers tracing his tattoos, he smiled against your body,

"That tickles babe." He said coming up and kissing you. You giggled against his mouth and continued to trace his tattoos. Tony pulled away smiling and grabbed your hands, pinning them above your head.

"That'll fix that problem." He smiled. You wiggled around trying to get out of his grip but couldn't, you sighed in defeat and he lifted your leg around his waist and lined himself up. Tony brought his lips back to yours and thrust into you. You gasped and moaned, his lips muffling you. Tony let go of your hands and pulled your other leg up around your waist, holding onto your thighs he slammed into you. His large erection felt like it was ripping you in every way-and it felt so good. You clawed at his shoulders, screaming out his name.

"Fuck!" You yelled. Tony carried you to the shower, turning it on and pressing you back to the wall. Hot water caressed your naked bodies as you tried to grip his back, your hands slipped around in a frantic mess.

"Tony, Tony!" You screamed out. Tony grunted and moaned.

"Y/N! Baby, I'm gonna cum, fuck," Tony moaned. You crushed your lips to his again, your body shivered and shook as you climaxed. Tony pounded into you a few more times before reaching his climax too. You stood in the shower and washed each other off, trying not to have a round two.


	34. Jealousy: Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Vic and you are best friends and you go to a club together and some guy is hitting on you which pisses him off and than he leaves and confesses that he loves you when you follow h to see what's wrong**_

You and your best friend Vic walked into a club on a Friday night. You both had a long week and were ready to dance it off. You grabbed his hand and made your way to the dance floor, every now and then you would playfully grind against each other. After a few songs you and Vic went over to the bar and sat down, ordering a couple drinks.

"I'm having so much fun, it feels good to finally let loose." You laughed. Vic laughed too and took a drink of his beer. A guy sat down next to you and smiled,

"Hello there," He greeted in a slightly seductive voice. You blushed and looked down,

"Hi," Was all you managed to say. The guy scooted closer, placing his arm next to yours on the counter.

"I saw you dancing earlier, I must say, you are quite beautiful." You felt a little embarrassed and awkward, you didn't know what to say.

"How about you go hit on some other chick? She's not interested." Vic blurted out, obviously mad. The guy ignored him and continued talking to you, giving you compliments and brushing your hair from your face. Vic slammed up from his seat and stormed out. You watched him leave confused and stood up,

"Hey where are you going baby?" The guy called after you.

""Piss off." You shot back, running after Vic. You saw him walking down the sidewalk so you followed him,

"Vic!" You called after him, finally catching up.

"Hey, what was that?" You asked. Vic just shook his head and continued walking.

"Vic, stop!" You got in front of him and put your hand on his chest, stopping him. You looked at him confused,

"What's going on?" You asked again, Vic stayed quiet.

"Victor." You said sternly. He looked at you for a moment before crushing his lips to yours.

"I love you. I've loved you for so long Y/N." You looked at him shocked, you didn't know what to say. Vic was your best friend, you didn't think he thought of you as anything more than that. You on the other hand, you've always had a crush on him. You pulled his face to yours, kissing again.

"I love you too Vic." He smiled into another kiss and you both went home hand in hand.


	35. Kill It With Fire: Jaime Preciado OC

**Jaime Preciado/OC**

**Rated T**

_**I'm having serious Jamie Preciado feels. :D Fluff please.**_

"Baby!" You yelled from the kitchen in your apartment you shared with your boyfriend Jaime.

"Jaime hurry up!" You yelled again, Jaime came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Don't take another step!" Your eyes were wide with caution as you leaned as far back as you could go into the corner of the room with a can of bug spray in your hand. Jaime stepped back and looked around, then he burst into laughter. You furrowed your eyebrows.

"Babe!"

"Y/N, it's just a spider." He laughed. A spider the size of a quarter hung from the ceiling in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Just kill so I can leave the room." You whined.

"You have bug spray, why don't you kill it?"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET TOO CLOSE." You yelled. Jaime laughed again and left the room, he came back with the broom and broke the web, the spider fell to the floor and started running toward you. You screamed and jumped up onto the counter, you feet dangling off the edge.

"Jaime!" You screamed as it got closer.

"It knows you want to kill it, it's coming after you!" He joked. You squealed and jumped from the counter landing at least five feet away, and rushed out of the room standing behind Jaime. He nearly choked on his laughter before finally killing it. Just as you calmed down Jaime turned toward you with the end of the broom facing you,

"Want some?" He said, referencing to the spider guts. You shivered and ran off to the bedroom, locking the door behind you. A few seconds later you heard Jaime coming toward the door.

"Baby, I got rid of it." He said through the door.

"I don't believe you!" You said from across the room.

"Y/N, just open the door. I'm sorry." You could hear the puppy dog eyes and pout in his voice. You sighed and slowly opened the door. Jaime busted through it with a wadded up paper towel and attacked you with it.

"I lied!" He said as he chased you to the bed.

"Jaime! That's disgusting!" You screamed and kicked him off of you. Jaime wrapped his arms around you to stop you from fighting, you both were lying on the bed now, your faces just inches apart.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry," Jaime kissed your cheek,

"I'm sorry," then he kissed your neck. Another apology as he kissed your jaw, then nose and cheek again. You stopped struggling and Jaime released you, unfolded the paper towel to reveal that it was clean.

"You're an ass." You pouted and kissed his forehead.

"I know, I know." He smiled and snuggled your neck, kissing it softly. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into him. You played with his curly hair, you liked it natural.

"But I love you." You whispered, kissing him again. You felt him smile against your skin. He pulled away slightly, looking up into your eyes. He kissed your lips quickly,

"I love you too." You kissed him, smiling against his lips. Then you jerked away, feeling something crawling on your back and picking up pace toward your shoulder. You jumped out of bed and brushed yourself off, Jaime propped up on his elbow and laughed, making a spider with his hand.

"You jerk!" You said, picking up a pillow and smacking him with it.

"Ow," Jaime pouted. You leaned down to give him a sorry kiss but he grabbed the pillow and hit you with it. You fell on the bed laughing and Jaime got on top of you, planting soft kisses on your lips and cheeks.

"I love you so much, Y/N."


	36. Little Sister: Tony Perry Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC/Tony Perry**

**Rated R**

_**Could you do one where your Tonys little sister, and you meet Vic for the first time, you guys start flirting and stuff, and you end up "hooking up", and Tony see's and gets angry? But you explain and he's okay with it later, so you and Vic start dating? My name's maxine by the way :)**_

"Maxine come on!" Tony yelled through the house, you rushed around your room getting your things. You were Tony's younger sister and he was going to take you to a party with him and the guys for the first time. He never let you go to parties with him before so you were trying to look your best.

"I'm coming shut up!" You yelled back. You grabbed your phone and purse and left the room.

"It's about damn time." He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and punched his arm lightly. You got in the car and left. When you arrived at the house Tony turned to you,

"No flirting, no drinking, no smoking, no dancing, no talking to anyone without me, no contact with any guy without me present, got it?" Tony commanded. You let your jaw drop slightly, and rolled your eyes annoyed.

"Right." Was all you said, Tony huffed and got out. You climbed out of the car and went inside, Tony close behind like a bodyguard. You spotted the rest of the guys and went up to them.

"Hey guys, this is my baby sister, Maxine." Tony introduced you to Vic, Mike and Jaime. You narrowed your eyes and scowled at him calling you a baby. The guys laughed and shook your hand,

"I'm Vic. Finally nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Vic said,

"Oh really?" You were a little surprised that Tony talked much about you.

"Yeah, he never shuts up, but I'd like to get to know you myself." Vic winked. You blushed and side-eyed Tony to see if he noticed. He would drag you out of there if he even so much as thought someone was hitting on you. Luckily, he didn't notice, you looked back to Vic and he was smiling. Vic walked away, going upstairs, he stopped in the middle of the steps and looked at you then continued walking. You waited a few minutes so it wouldn't seem like you were following him.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." You told Tony so he wouldn't freak out that you were missing. He sighed and nodded, you basically ran up the stairs and found Vic standing in the doorway of someone's bedroom. You walked in and he closed the door behind you.

"So, since we're not around Tony. We can actually get to know each other." Vic smiled.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Victor Fuentes." He extended his hand and you shook it.

"I'm Maxine." You giggled. Vic smiled,

"I'm a bit upset that Tony didn't have us meet sooner, I never knew you were so gorgeous." Vic ran a hand across your cheek. You blushed so much you knew he could see it.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself Victor." You smirked. Vic bit his lip and pulled you closer, you felt your body melt as he brought his lips to yours. Vic's hand moved to your hair, you wrapped yours arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled back to catch his breath and smiled at you,

"Tony's going to be so mad," He said, still smiling. You smirked and pushed him on the bed.

"So what," You said as you climbed on top of him. You straddled him and brought your lips down to collide with his again. Vic licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you gave it to him and your tongues tangled, dancing around your mouths. His hands meet your hips, slowly caressing them as your hands slid up his shirt. You were unhooking his belt when the door flew open.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tony yelled stepping closer. You jumped off of Vic and looked at Tony, who stood there fuming.

"Tony," Vic tried to calm him down, standing up from the bed and putting his hands up.

"We were just-"

"You were about to fuck my sister!" Tony yelled stepping closer to Vic, fists clenched.

"Tony, back off. It was consensual and I am an adult, you have no say in what I do." You shot at him. Tony looked at you then stormed out. Vic turned around and kissed your cheek.

"You okay?" He asked,

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him." You said, a small smile forming on your lips. You left the room and went after Tony. You found him outside, sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey," You said sitting down next to him.

"Maxine, what do you think you were doing in there? I told you-"

"I know Tony, and I'm sorry but you need to let me do what I want. I'm not a little girl anymore." You said, Tony dropped his head.

"I know. You're my little sister, I'm always going to protect you Maxine, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Is Vic going to hurt me?" Tony sighed, playing with his hat.

"No, Vic's not that kind of guy," He finally said. You looked down, forcing back a smile. Tony wrapped a tattooed arm around your shoulders.

"You can see him if you want, just, make sure you lock the door next time." Tony chuckled and you nudged him. You stood up and went back inside. You found Vic by the drinks and poked him,

"You're alive." Vic joked, handing you a cup.

"Surprisingly," You chuckled.

"How'd it go?" He asked walking you over to the couch.

"He was pretty cool with it to be honest, said I can do what I want." You sipped your drink, Vic took your hand.

"You can do what you want then huh? Well, I have a question for you." Vic looked at you, smiling. You rose an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" Vic's smile got bigger, you blushed and looked down. His smile disappeared,

"Oh, I mean, you don't have to, I understand." He said disappointed. You put your hand under his chin and kissed him.

"Of course I will." You said causing his smile to reappear, bigger than before. Vic leaned in and kissed you again before pulling you up to go dance.


	37. Lost in San Diego: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Hey so can you do an imangine where Tony finds you lost in san diego and takes you back to his place and you stay the night? Can you make it smutty? ;3**_

You had just landed in San Diego. Everything was going well until you got into a sketchy cab that was supposed to take you to your hotel, but ended up dropping you off at a random place in the suburbs. You had been walking around for at least two hours trying to find your way around, but had no luck. It was nearing dark now and you were starting to get worried. You found the mall and decided to wander around a bit to help ease the anxiety of being lost.

You were trying to find the food court because you felt the pain of hunger. You were having trouble finding that as well. You decided to try and find a map of the mall, when someone casually approached you.

"Hey um, you lost?" The stranger said with a nice bright smile. He had a dermal piercing under his eye, and his arms were covered in colorful tattoos. His eyes a lovely chocolate brown. His dark hair was held back with a cap.

"Yeah I was supposed to be at the Marriott a few hours ago, but my cab dropped me somewhere else." You said with a small smile. Looking at this guy was starting to make you blush.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous. My name is Tony, what's yours?" He held out his hand to shake yours. You placed your hand in his and he brought your hand to your lips. He laid a gentle kiss on you knuckles and let your hand drop back to your side.

"My name is (Y/N)…." You said face in a full on blush.

"If you want I can take you to my house and we can have dinner. I can take you to the Marriott in the morning since its getting late." He moved a step closer to you and took the duffel bag you had brought. You realized that his offer wasn't really a question. You were glad he made the decision for you.

"I would really appreciate." You replied. He turned and offered you his arm, you took it and let him lead the way.

Tony drove you back to his condo near the ocean. When you entered the condo you couldn't help but stare at the all the guitars he had on the far wall of what looked like the living room. Each one a different color with a different design.

You turned to compliment him when he pressed his lips to yours. You dropped your purse and he dropped your bag to cup your face with his hands. He licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. You allowed him in and fought for dominance. You pressed your body to his leaving absolutely no room between you. You felt the length of him growing against you. You moved your hand down to rub your palm against him through his jeans.

"The bedroom's that way." Tony said breathless as he broke the kiss. You followed where he pointed and began ripping your clothes off as you went. As soon as you walked through the bedroom door you turned to kiss him again. He grabbed your bum and you lifted your legs so he could bring you closer to his height. He carried you to the bed and sat with you straddling his lap. He lifted you with his left hand and used his right to guide his shaft to your opening. He slid you onto him. You let out a yelp as part of him entered you. He was long and thick. Bigger than what you've experienced .

"You okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"You're big" you said barely above a whisper.

"And you're tight." He replied with an angst filled voice. You took this opportunity to push yourself further onto him. He let out a loud moan and his head went back. You began to move yourself up an down on him slowly, adjusting to his size. You let out small whimpers trying to get passed the bit of pain. Tony took a nipple into his mouth, his fingers began to roll the other one. The pleasure of his tongue flicking over your flesh made you forget the pain. Your hips began to shift and grind meeting his. Your hands moved to his head holding him in place at your breasts. You kept grinding your hips with each wave of pleasure his tongue sent.

You kept your hips at a slow pace still not fully adjusted to Tony's length. He made eager noises as if impatient with your progress. He stood up still holding you by your bum and laid you on the bed. Still inside you he began to pull himself out slowly. As if he pulled out enough he began thrusting roughly. Pain surged through your body causing you to scream out.

"T-T-TONY!" You managed to scream between movements. He gave one big thrust and you felt the pain subside. He slowed his pace and looked to your face for reassurance. You gave him a nod and he kept his pace steady. Tony was big, but if sex was like this maybe you should ask him to stay here instead of the Marriott.

You ran a hand through his dark hair and watch his face. He was watching himself slid in and out of you, forehead thick with sweat. You could tell he was resisting his urge to go faster. He was probably afraid of hurting you. You knew you could handle him now, you just needed him to know that.

You put your hands on his shoulder blades and pressed gently into the fleshy bit with your nails.

"Fuck me harder." You whined, pressing your nails further into his skin.

"Beg for it." He growled above you. His eyes glazed over seeming eager for your voice. The look made you want to watch him more closely.

"Tony please! Fuck me harder! Pleeeease!" You begged, face pleading. You watched as his eyes narrowed as he processed your wants. He took a deep breath and slammed into you bringing himself onto his forearms. Faces almost touching you felt him place his hands to mimic yours on your body. You felt heat building inside you as he moved faster, sliding in and out of you effortlessly. You brought your hands down his back driving your nails into his flesh. You felt the end of him meet the end of you and it was almost too much to bare. Between one thrust and the next you screamed obscenities into the air as Tony brought you over the edge. You felt yourself constrict around him each time he thrust into you still bringing the pleasure through your body. You felt him twitch inside and let off his warm liquid. You screamed louder as the sensation of him spilling inside you brought more pleasure.

His thrusts progressively became sloppy and slow, almost lazy. At last he came to a halt and collapsed on top of you . You felt the rise an fall of his chest against yours, and wrapped your arms around him. His heart was racing against yours, the comfort of him was exactly what you needed after the day you had.

"I don't usually do this, I never do this actually. But something about this felt right," You whispered as Tony watched your lips tiredly. A small smile graced Tony's face as he looked up to your eyes, as if to say the same thing.

"I know this was probably supposed to come first, but do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Tony chuckled.

"I'd love that." You grinned and kissed his forehead. He snuggled into your neck, placing a soft kiss on it and fell asleep in your arms.


	38. Love at First Sight: Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**I would love one where I meet ptv backstage and it's love at first sight with Vic. Then he takes me somewhere quiet and things get extremely dirty ;)**_

You tapped your foot, bounced your leg, fiddled with your camera and played with the hem of your shirt. You couldn't stay still. You waited anxiously as Pierce The Veil got ready to do a meet and greet backstage. When they finally walked out the crowd waiting screamed, you stood smiling like an idiot when you saw them. You stood in line, slowly moving forward as each person took their turn taking pictures and telling their stories. It was finally your turn and the moment you saw Vic your heart melted. You walked over to him and shyly said hi, he looked at you, eyes locked on yours as he fumbled over his words.

"Hello," he said, standing up and wrapping his arms around you in a warm hug. You closed your eyes, taking in his scent. Vic's eyes shut as well, savoring the moment. You pulled away and smiled at him, eyes locking again. You felt a little awkward, noticing how he shook everyone else's hand unless they asked for a hug but he had just went straight for it with you. Jaime side eyed him, noticing it too and nudged Tony who sat next to him. They smirked to themselves and meet the other fans.

"So, what's your name?" Vic asked you, still standing in front of you.

"Y/N." You replied. You and him talked for a little bit before he had to meet the other fans. He had asked you to wait for him until he was done so you stood at the side of the room. Watching as he met other people but hardly took as much interest in them as he did you. You saw him keep flicking his eyes toward you which made you smile. You felt weird, you figured you would just take an autograph and tell him how much you love his music like every other person you had met that had gone to a meet and greet. But this was different. The feeling you had gotten when you laid eyes on him, it wasn't just a fan admiration of her favorite singer, it was…love?

Time passed and the rest of the fans had left, Vic came over to you and smiled.

"Thank you for waiting." He said. You saw the rest of the guys smirking and whispering to each other as they disappeared behind a door.

"Of course," you grinned. Vic grabbed your hand and walked you to a door, through it was stairs. You went up them and made your way into a large room above the venue where they were going to play a show later. In the room was a couple of couches, a few end tables with a lamp on each and a long table along the wall. Typical hang out area.

"So…" Vic whispered as he turned you around to face him. The expression on his face was of love and lust. Although you had only just met, there was this feeling, a bond of sorts, between the two of you. You exhaled, biting your lips before you closed the distance with a rough kiss. Vic's lips moved perfectly with yours as his hands shot to your sides, tugging at your shirt. You moaned against his lips as he pushed you backward toward the couch. Your knees bucked and you fell on it, laying down and pulling him on top of you, Vic struggled to get your shirt off underneath him but he finally succeeded and threw it across the room.

His hands caressed your body as you pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Vic pulled away from you, kissing your neck intensely. He anxiously moved lower, kissing the tops of your breasts, he slid even lower, leaving rough kisses down your stomach.

"Vic…" You moaned, your hands shooting to his hair, gesturing for him to continue lower. You felt him smile against you skin, his long hair tickling you as he unbuttoned your jeans with his teeth. Even though you had just meet him, this experience felt so loving, as if you had known him for years and were madly in love. Vic hooked a finger around your panties, tugging them down.

"Vic, wait, what if someone comes in?" You paused him. He looked up at you with a smirk.

"Don't worry, no one's going to bother us." He reassured you, kissing your inner thigh. Once you were stripped his mouth drew irritatingly close to your sweet spot. You writhed under his warm breath as a smile formed on his lips. Vic placed a soft kiss between your legs, looking up at you as you rolled your head back, waiting for more. Vic attached his mouth to your clit, rolling his tongue over it roughly. You moaned out, one hand gripping the couch cushion. Vic slipped a finger inside of you, pumping hard and fast.

"Oh Vic! Fuck," you moaned. He inserted another finger, smiling against you as you screamed louder. Your tight walls clenching around him. You panted, feeling you near your orgasm. Vic sensed it and pumped faster. You spilled in his mouth and he lapped up every drop. He came up, kissing your neck again and taking off his pants.

"Are you ready?" Vic purred in your ear. You nodded and he thrust into you.

"Fuck!' You clawed at his back, leaving red marks. Vic groaned against your lips, biting down leaving behind an imprint of his teeth.

"Victor! Fuck." You moaned into his neck. Vic pounded into you, the feeling sending shivers through your body and sliding the couch a little bit. You felt a knot in your abdomen form, followed by a burning sensation. Your walls clenched against Vic's member as he hit your g-spot. You gripped his shoulders and came to your climax followed shortly after by him. He pulled out and came on your stomach. Vic collapsed on top of you, panting and sweaty as you ran your fingers down his spine.

"That was amazing Y/N." He whispered, trying to catch his breath. You smiled and kissed him.

"We have to do this again." You suggested and he smiled, agreeing. You finally got up and cleaned yourself up before heading downstairs with Vic. The rest of the guys looked at the two of you with smirks and quiet snickers.

"Have fun rearranging the furniture?" Jaime laughed. You blushed and looked down at the ground. You were embarrassed but at the same time, incredibly happy.


	39. Make Up Sex: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**You & Alan get into a huge fight over some girls being all over him after a show & from what you saw, he was doing nothing about it, but you end up having rough make-up sex afterwards.**_

You stood in the front row at an Of Mice & Men concert, despite the fact you were dating Alan, you still liked being in the crowd, feeling the rush of the music with everyone else was amazing. They finished their set and walked off stage, you got out of the crowd and went to the back too. You walked in and saw some girls with their arms around Alan and too close for comfort.

"What the hell?!" You yelled, Alan pushed them off just as the words left your mouth.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like" Alan tried to explain. You glared at him, hurt and pissed.

"I don't fucking care." You said and stormed off. You ran outside and walked home. It was a long walk but you were so mad you didn't care. You finally arrived home and Alan was already there, you stormed in and saw him pacing the living room.

"Y/N!" You walked passed him to get to the bedroom but he came up and stopped you.

"Listen, I'm sorry, it wasn't what you thought," He explained. You looked at him, shaking your head.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Alan." You spat. Just then he pushed you against the wall and kissed you roughly. His hands moved to your sides and pushed your shirt up, he took it off of you and kissed you again. He worked on your pants, sliding them down and hooking a finger around your panties before taking them off.

"Alan-" You tried to push into him to stop him but he pressed his body against yours. You were supposed to be mad at him, not having sex against a wall, but you couldn't help it once he bit the sweet spot on your neck. You took off his jeans and you felt him push his way inside of you, lifting your legs around his waist. You tangled your hands in his hair and roughly kissed his lips, moaning into him as he moved in and out of you. Alan held you up as he carried you to the bedroom, he threw you on the bed and crawled on top of you going back in. He bit your neck leaving marks as he thrust into you. You grabbed the headboard and moaned his name, your hands couldn't stay still as you grabbed onto the sheets then his shoulders. You felt your body rock as you were coming close to your climax. Alan moaned and grunted into your neck as you both came. He collapsed next to you, both of you a panting, sweaty mess.

"I love you Y/N." He said pulling you into a kiss.

"I love you too Alan." You whispered as you fell asleep.


	40. Overprotective: Jack B, Alex G, OC

**Jack Barakat/OC ft Alex Gaskarth.**

**Jack/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**can you please do an imagine where alex is like your big brother and is really protective over you, but you've always had a thing for jack and one day you and jack are flirting and play fighting and one thing leads to another… in the end, alex walks in on you two? :P**_

"Excuse me, what are you wearing?" Alex said when you walked into the room in a pair of destroyed jean shorts and a destroyed tank top that slightly showed your stomach.

"Oh shut up Gaskarth." You said sitting next to him. Alex was like a brother to you, he was always protecting you and telling you to change when he thought you were dressed too sexy-which of course, you didn't do. Alex huffed and wrapped a toned arm around your shoulders.

"So, I'm going to go take care of some stuff in a few minutes, are you going to be alright here alone?" He said,

"Alex, I think I'm old enough to be home alone and Jack's here what are you talking about," You pushed him playfully. He laughed,

"Alright, well, be good. And change your clothes." He said getting up.

"No. Goodbye." You said smiling. He shook his head and left. You were left alone with Jack, who you always had a crush on, Alex of course, didn't know that and it was better that he didn't. You didn't need the long lectures about how you can't like him because, well, he's Jack. You got up and went into the kitchen where Jack was sitting at the table. He looked at you and his eyes got wide, he scanned your body and bit his lip.

"Hey," You said, breaking him of his trance.

"Hello there," He smiled. He stood up and walked over to you.

"You look nice," Jack said,

"Yeah well, Alex doesn't think so," You replied, playing with the hem of your shirt.

"I think you look great." He stepped closer to you, eyes locked.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me Mr. Barakat." You smirked. You heard him exhale deeply at the sound of your voice being seductive.

"Hm, well what are you going to do if I am?" He stepped closer again, bodies only inches apart.

"Well first," You pushed him back and ran out of the room, hiding in the bedroom. You heard Jack run after you and you grabbed a pillow. He entered the room and you held the pillow like a shotgun.

"Put your hands up!" You yelled, trying not to giggle. Jack did as told and slowly inched forward.

"Please don't shoot officer, I only wanted a kiss, that's all." Jack confessed, playing along. You blushed and lowered the pillow.

"Never let your guard down!" Jack yelled as he hit you with another pillow. You stumbled and laughed, swinging at him. You kept hitting him with the pillow until he was down on the ground. By now you were both laughing so hard your sides started to hurt.

"I surrender." He said, throwing his pillow to the side. You dropped yours and he grabbed your hand, pulling you on top of him. He sat on the floor with his back against the bed with you on his lap. You leaned down and kissed him, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, he granted it and you're tongues wrestled around. His hands caressed your sides and went into your hair. You had one hand in his hair and one tugging at his shirt. He stood up, his hands on your thighs holding you up. Jack placed you on the bed and removed your shorts while you took off your shirt. He took off his clothes and got on top of you. He grabbed a breast in his hand and massaged it, gently biting your nipple. He licked and sucked on them for a good five minutes before licking his way down your body. He met your clit, licking and gently biting it. He came up and thrust into you, his thumb stroked your cheek as you moaned his name. You pulled him closer to you until your bodies touched. Jack moaned in your ear, making your wetter. Just then the door opened.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Alex yelled, eyes wide from the sight of Jack on top of you. You threw yourself onto the floor on the opposite side of the bed, wrapping a sheet around you. Jack on the other hand, just stood up, full on boner before Alex's eyes.

"I-we, come on man, I really like her, we were just taking care of some long overdue business." Jack explained, still standing there naked. Which didn't faze Alex as much as it probably should have. Meanwhile you hurriedly put your clothes back on and rushed out of the room. Alex followed you, despite the fact Alex had just walked in on you and Jack having sex, your mind went to what Jack had said 'I really like her' you smiled at the thought. Alex stood in front of you,

"What do you think you were doing?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh Alex, I'm old enough to do what I want, mind your own business." You said, rolling your eyes. Of course, you weren't mad at him for being overprotective, you didn't mind it at all because you always got your way anyway. But you felt uncomfortable talking about your sex life with him.

"This is what happens when you don't change your outfit when I tell you to." Alex chuckled, hugging you.

"I'm not mad, but you could've told me you liked Jack." He said as you wrapped your arms around him too.

"As if you would've left me alone with him if I had." You said into his chest.

"That's the point." He laughed and you pulled away from him, shaking your head and playfully slapping his arm with a smile.


	41. Overprotective 2: Jack B, Alex G, OC

**Jack Barakat/OC/Alex Gaskarth**

**Rated T**

_**can you do pt 2 of the one where alex is like your big brother and he walks in on you and jack? like you and jack have decided to not be too serious/put labels on things, but then you get into an argument and alex starts getting protective over you again? love this blog c:**_

You pressed your lips to Jack's, hands tangled in his hair. You let out a soft moan and pulled away with a smile. Jack looked at you, eyes staring right into yours as a smile crept across his face.

"Y/N, there's something I want to tell you." Jack said biting his lip nervously, rubbing his hand through his spiked black and blonde hair, down to his neck.

"What is it?" You asked, you started to walk into the kitchen as he followed behind, waiting for him to reply. Jack grabbed your wrist and turned you around.

"Y/N, I love you." Jack blurted out. You looked at him shocked, closing your eyes and letting his words sink in.

"Jack I-"

"Y/N, I think I'm in love with you." Jack said, taking a step closer to you. You shook your head, shaking off what he said.

"Jack, we said we weren't going to be serious! You said it was just going to be an open relationship, if a relationship at all!" You yelled. Jack looked hurt, his eyes trying to keep on you but kept falling to the ground.

"But, that was then! Over time, I've grown feelings for you, serious feelings! Does that mean nothing to you?! All of this, it was just a casual fuck?!"

"Isn't that what you intended it to be?! Just fuck buddies while you were home!" You yelled at him.

"Well, yeah! But that changed. I ended up falling in love with you, with your smile, the way you talk, the way you laugh. I guess that's all shit huh? I thought you felt the same way, I guess not!" Jack argued back. He shook his head and stormed off, turning around to face you for a moment,

"You can take your stuff and get out too." Jack said before turning back around and leaving. You started to tear up, He's kicking me out? You sniffled and wiped your face with your sleeve as you walked into the bedroom. You packed your stuff into a bag and headed out the door. Your heart felt like it physically hurt, like it was being tied into a knot and ripped from your chest. You never thought it would end this way. You aimlessly walked down the sidewalk. You ended up at Alex's house and knocked on the door.

"Y/N…Hey are you okay? What happened?" Alex asked worried as he pulled you into his house. Tears streamed down your face.

"Jack threw me out." You said through your sobs. Alex led you to the couch and you sat down, he pulled you into his chest.

"Why would he do that?"

"He-" You paused. Alex stroked your back being patient with you.

"He said he loved me." Alex's eyes got wide and his eyebrows shot up.

"And that's not good?" He asked. You rose up and looked at him.

"No! I mean, I-I guess not. Maybe. He said he wanted to keep things simple. It was just an open relationship, that's all he said he wanted. I mean, he's fucking other girls on tour so why bother? If he wanted to be committed he should have said that before. It's too late now." You explained. Alex shook his head.

"Y/N, he's not fucking other girls. The only one is you. Girls come on to him like bees to a flower but he turns them away." Your eyes fell to the floor.

"I mean, yeah, he should have said that before but if he says he loves you, than he means it. As much as I'd like to kick his ass for making my little Y/N cry, he's telling the truth." Alex placed his hand under your chin and smiled at you. You gave a weak grin back and pushed his hand away, holding it in your lap.

"I'm not little." You mumbled under your breath. Alex chuckled, pulling you into a hug.

"Everything will be okay, alright Y/N? You've always got me and you know I'll always protect you." Alex kissed the top of your head. You smiled against his chest and tightened your grip on him.

"Thank you Alex."


	42. Overprotective 3: Jack B, Alex G, OC

**Jack Barakat/OC**

**Rated T**

_**oh pleeeeeeeeeeeease continue the protective one! like you think about your relationship with Jack and discover your feelings for him and you two start again but this time it's serious and so on :D**_

"Y/N wake up." Alex's voice rang through your head as you groaned on his couch. You opened your eyes slightly to see him standing there in his pajama pants, shirtless.

"Go away," you said weakly as you thrust your head back into the couch cushion. You had fallen asleep at his house late last night after a fight with Jack, your long time…sex buddy? You groaned at the thought. Jack had admitted he felt something more than that, something serious, love. It was just supposed to be a "friends with benefits" type of you rushed over to Alex's last night, you were a mess. You were confused and upset, you whined to Alex who gladly comforted you, about your feelings on Jack's feelings. But deep inside you felt this tug, a tugging at your heart, at your stomach, that told you something wasn't right. That every night you spent in Jack's bed, or in your own bed, the couch, floor, table, backseat, washing machi-Okay, I get it. Something wasn't supposed to be the way it was, that maybe you did want something more. Maybe the realization and confirmation of Jack's feelings, scared you. It was all fun and games before, nothing serious, how would you cope with him being away on tour? Would it be any different?

Alex shook you from your thoughts.

"Get the fuck off my couch," he joked. You rose up your hand and flipped him off, keeping your face in the cushion. Just as he was about the pull the throw blanket off of your body, the doorbell rang. You peaked an eye open and watched him walk away. You sat up and peaked your head over the back of the couch and down the stairs which led to the foyer. You rested your hands on the railing that the back of the couch rested against and watched Alex open the door. As soon as you saw the black and blonde hair atop a tall, averagely dressed man, you sunk behind the cushions.

"Is Y/N here?" Jack asked his messy haired best friend. You quietly whispered "no" repeatedly to Alex who purposely told Jack otherwise. You groaned softly and wrapped yourself in Alex's blanket, dashing down the hallway as if the blanket were an invisibility cloak. Jack's eyes followed you with a smile.

You entered Alex's room and shut the door, dropping the blanket to the floor. You turned around and noticed a body laying in Alex's bed, a petite tanned hand hung loosely off the bed, light brown hair peaked out from under the covers.

"Oh shit." You gasped, a little louder than you'd hoped. The body began to stir and you rushed out of the bedroom, knocking right into Jack's chest. You fell to the floor and your head hit the wall, Jack knelt down to you, immediately checking to see if you were okay. Once the blurriness cleared from your eyes you looked up, Jack's face was not but a few inches away from yours. You locked eyes for a moment, silently gazing at each other. You felt the need, the want to lean in and crush your lips to his but something stopped you, and you remembered the night before. You hurriedly stood up, brushing yourself off and rushing to the front door. You grabbed his keys that he'd sat on the table by the door and ran to his car.

"Y/N wait!" Jack called after you. You fumbled with the keys as Jack ran up to you, pinning your back against the car door. He slammed his lips against yours, the embrace more passionate and loving than ever. You pushed him away,

"Jack, what are you doing?" You breathed. Jack grabbed your hands and held them, resting his forehead against yours.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so blunt. I should never have kicked you out or yelled at you, I'm sorry. If you don't want a serious relationship," Jack paused, you could see in his eyes that the next words out of his mouth would hurt him. "Then you can end things right now and I'll never bother you again." His eyes fell to the ground as he tried to hide the tears threatening his eyes. Your heart broke, seeing him like this, so desperately in love with you that he'd let you go if that's what you truly wanted, you just wanted to make him happy again, you'd do anything for him to not feel this way. Seeing him so sad made you upset too.

Everything came into place then, every moment you'd spent with him, every time he kissed you or held your hand. It wasn't just "friends with benefits", you couldn't get that feeling from anything but love. Every feeling was magnetized. It was never "just friends", it had always been love. You had never realized until that moment, until seeing Jack so torn and heartbroken, that you'd do anything for him. Anything to make me happy. To make him smile. It wasn't in the way where you'd always be there for a friend, but it was where you was so madly in love that it hurt you equally as much even if the problem didn't affect you directly.

A single tear slid down your face as you stroked his cheek. His chocolate eyes flicked up to look into yours.

"I could never end things with you, Jack. Even if it was the last thing that could save the world. Being without you is unimaginable, and unbearable. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't realize before that I felt this way, I mistook it for something so minimal. Only now do I realize that I would sell my soul for you, Jack. You're everything I could ever want and I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." Jack let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. A smile crept across his face until his eyes were slits. His smile was contagious, both of you stood there with wide grins of happiness. You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled him toward you, your lips brushing against his softly before deepening the kiss.

Alex stood at the window watching with a smile, happy to see his two best friends together again. The body from his bed walked in beside him, with a Harry Potter mug of coffee.

"You coming back to bed?" Just as Alex was about to walk away, you pulled away from Jack to open the backseat door, you climbed in and pulled Jack in after you. Alex chuckled softly,

"Atta girl."

_**I know that I said mug of coffee, which should imply that they're staying up but then I used "You coming back to bed?" Which implies they're going back to sleep. But "mug of water" sounds stupid ok.**_


	43. Pierce The Butts: PTV slash

**Tony Perry/Jaime Preciado/Vic Fuentes/Mike Fuentes**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**A TONY X JAIME WITH FLUFF IN THE BEGINNING THEN SMUT AND THEYRE LIKE SECRET LOVERS YEAH YEAH OK**_

_**oh oh oh and then vic and mike walk in on them and then they all have an orgy party laughs**_

Tony sat on the couch on the PTV tour bus messing with his cell phone bored. Jaime walked in and smiled, plopping down next to him. Jaime leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Jaime, stop." Tony laughed, looking around the bus to make sure no one else was there.

"No one's here Tone, it's just us." Jaime said pulling Tony closer. Jaime nuzzled Tony's neck, tracing a finger along his chest. He bit and kissed at Tony's neck playfully as his fingers walked up his arm. Jaime pushed Tony on his back, attacking him with light kisses and tickles. Tony squirmed around, pushing his hands away laughing. Jaime leaned down and kissed Tony on the lips, rough and passionate, the playfulness gone as they crushed themselves closer to each other. Jaime's hands slid up Tony's sides, pulling his shirt off as Tony did the same. Jaime trailed kisses down his chest, kissing his tattoos and swirling his tongue around his nipple. Tony's hands gripped Jaime's back, begging him closer. Jaime stood up, disposing of his and Tony's clothes, he got back on top of Tony and positioned himself at his entrance. Tony pushed on Jaime chest a little, eyes fearful as Jaime readied himself to go in raw. He kissed Tony cheek and neck, soothing him, biting on his lip and taking his tongue in his mouth. Jaime's hands gripped Tony's hips as he thrust inside. Tony gasped out in pain, feeling as if he were to rip in half.

"Fuck! Jaime, shit." He moaned out, nails digging into his lovers shoulders.

"Tony, you're so fucking tight." Jaime growled against his neck. Soon his thrusts became pleasurable, the pain going away slightly. Their hips clashed, grunts and moans filling the bus.

"What the fuck…" Mike said as he and his brother walked into the bus. Jaime and Tony looked at them and hurriedly grabbed their clothes, trying to cover up. Vic walked up to Jaime, pushing him back down to the couch as Mike did the same with Tony.

"I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson about fucking on the bus without us." Vic growled as he stripped and got on his knees. He grabbed Jaime's member and pumped his hand, the younger man's head rolled back as he moaned. Vic twirled his tongue on the tip,teasing Jaime before taking all of him in his mouth. Vic sucked and bobbed his head, licking all the way down his shaft. Jaime moaned, hand moving to Vic's hair. Just as Jaime was about to cum, Vic pulled away with a loud pop. Jaime groaned as the sensation faded.

Mike had Tony pressed against the floor, arms pinned above his head. Mike was kind enough to lube himself up first before slamming his length into Tony. He whimpered, quivering under the older man as he pounded into him, hitting the right spot every time.

"Do you like that? Huh?!" Mike growled, digging his nails into Tony's thigh. Tony welped out a shaky yes as he moaned loudly. Vic had laid Jaime on the couch and had climbed on top of him, pushing himself into Jaime.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Vic groaned, forcing himself in and out. Jaime gripped Vic's hips, leaving red marks.

"Get up here." Vic commanded Tony and Mike. They stood up, Mike knowing exactly what to do, leading Tony behind Vic, who got on all fours still inside of Jaime. Tony lined himself up and pushed into Vic leaving the oldest man moaning out in pleasure and pain. Mike stood by Jaime so he was able to take his member into his mouth. Jaime sucked on Mike's length slowly, speeding up and taking it in his mouth roughly. Mike thrust forward, his tip hitting the back of Jaime's throat. Jaime's hand rubbed himself, pumping his hand up and down his shaft. He moaned out, cursing loudly as he came to his climax. Vic, Mike and Tony were short after. Once they were all finished, they laid out on the floor, panting and sweating in a naked pile.


	44. Pregnant: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where Austin cheats on you on tour and gets her pregnant but regrets cheating and tries everything to get you back? Then finds out that you're pregnant with twins and tries even harder?**_

You were watching Psych, sitting around the house trying to pass the time while your boyfriend Austin was away on tour. The days usually went on like this, work, TV, eat, sleep. You just wanted Austin to be with you every day. He would always call, text or Skype you every day but as of the last few days he hadn't done any of that. You wondered if he was okay, always trying to call and text him but he never answered. You tried calling Alan and the rest of the guys but they all said he was busy at the moment. You got restless, you couldn't sleep, eating was nearly impossible, but you tried to carry on with your usual schedule. Later that day Austin came home, walking in the door with his bags, his face looked pained and nervous.

"Austin?" You asked, walking over to him and putting your hand under his chin.

"Baby what's wrong?" He sighed, looking into your eyes. He started to tear up, holding back from crying.

"Y/N…" He whispered. He choked up, taking a deep breath he tried again.

"Y/N, I did something bad. And before I tell you what I have to make sure you know that I love you. I always have and this was a mistake, please baby you have to understand I ever meant to hurt you." You stepped back, pain in your chest as you assumed what he meant.

"Austin…" You were on the verge of tears too, stepping back again.

"Y/N, I never meant for it to happen, it was a mistake, I was drunk and-I slept with someone else." Austin confessed. You felt your heart sink into your stomach. Tears rolling down your face.

"And she's pregnant." That was all it took before you cried violently, tears pouring down your face. You panted, trying to breathe through your sobs. You fell to the floor, sitting on the stairs leaning against the railing.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I got really hammered and I was thinking of you all day and I was horny. I'm so sorry. I was picturing you the entire time and when I woke up and realized what I had done I felt sick. Please Y/N," He sat next to you, putting his arm on your shoulder. You shrugged him off, getting up and running to the bedroom. You threw yourself on the bed and cried into the pillow. Austin walked in but didn't say anything, he just sat on the chair in the corner watching you. He wanted to comfort you but he didn't know how. Hours passed and you were still crying, you sat up and looked at Austin who was still watching you.

"Y/N…"

"Don't talk." You said. Austin kept quiet. You stood up and walked over to him, sniffling as you glared at him.

"I can't believe you." You rose your hand, smacking it across his face leaving a red mark. He looked at you, not getting mad because he knew he deserved it.

"I stay here, waiting for you! And you cheat on me?! How could you?!" You yelled. Austin stood up, grabbing you by the shoulders and crushing your body to his.

"I'm so sorry Y/N." You cried into his chest.

"I love you, it was a mistake. It will never happen again. Please, I know you won't but could you ever forgive me?" He pleaded. You pulled away from him slightly, looking into his sad, pleading eyes. Your heart broke, you wanted to slap him again and leave him right there but you couldn't. Something was stopping you.

"Austin I-" You paused.

"What about the baby?" You asked. He looked down.

"She doesn't want me to raise it because I'm a rock star." He said.

"Do you want to?" You asked, pulling away from him more.

"I don't want that baby to think it's father abandoned it. But I also don't want to raise a baby that isn't with someone I love." He admitted. You sighed, wiping your tears away.

"You'll have to earn my forgiveness Austin." You said, pulling the blanket off of the bed along with a pillow and handed it to him. He got the hint and took them. He was just about to leave the room when you kissed him. "I still love you, know that." You said. He smiled and ran a hand through your hair kissing your forehead. He took the blankets and went to sleep on the couch as you slept in the bed.

The next day you woke up with a headache. The night before, you had cried so long that your head started to hurt. You got up and walked to the bathroom, examining your tear stained, puffy face. You sighed and cleaned up. You walked into the living room and saw Austin still asleep on the couch, he looked so uncomfortable, but the longer you watched him the more the memories of the night before came back. Tears threatening to fall again. You went into the kitchen and made some breakfast. Austin woke up and walked in the room in just some looked at you, still upset over what he'd done.

"Good morning." He said. You half smiled, and turned your attention back to the pan on the stove. Austin sighed and left the room. He came back dressed and sat down.

"I'm sorry." He said, you exhaled deeply,

"I don't want to talk about it." You said.

"Look, I'll do anything I can to get you to forgive me Y/N, I'm so sorry. I'll say it a million times until you can trust me again." You stayed quiet, placing the pancakes on a plate. Even though you were upset and mad, you had still made Austin some food too. You ate in an awkward silence, both of you wanting to say something but given the situation, you didn't know what to say. When you were almost done, you felt sick. Shifting in your seat a little, you groaned. Standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

"Y/N?" Austin followed you.

"Go away." You said through the door. You stood up, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hand traveled to your stomach.

"No…" You whispered to yourself.

Austin knocked, waiting impatiently on the other side. You opened the door and rushed to your closet, getting clothes out and changing in front of Austin. You were in such a rush, and the fact he'd seen you naked multiple times, you didn't care that he was there when you changed clothes.

"Y/N, what's going on? Are you okay?" He asked. You ignored him, running out of the house and getting in your car. You went to Alan's house, knocking rapidly.

"Y/N? What's going on?" He asked. Maddie appeared behind him in just an over sized button down shirt. You ran in, slightly trembling.

"I think I'm pregnant." You said. They looked at you shocked, knowing the whole situation with Austin.

"We'll get you to a doctor to see okay?" Alan comforted you. They changed and you all left. You waited in the doctor's office, tapping your foot.

"Y/N, calm down, it'll be okay." Maddie said, resting a hand on your leg. You exhaled,

"Y/N?" The nurse called. You stood up and went into the back. A little bit later you came out, Alan and Maddie waiting for you.

"So?" Alan asked, you looked down.

"I'm pregnant. With twins." You said.

You weren't sure whether to be happy or not. Knowing that Austin was having a kid with someone else, and having twins with you didn't sit well. Maddie hugged you,

"Everything will be okay." She said. You left and went back home.

Austin was pacing the room with his phone in his hand.

"Y/N! Where were you? Are you okay?" He said, putting his hands on your shoulders. You shrugged.

"Austin, I'm pregnant with twins." His mouth dropped. His eyes lit up but also covered with regret. You walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Austin followed in, standing in the doorway.

"I don't know what to do, I mean, if this were a few days ago I'd be happy and telling everyone but with everything that's going on, I just-I don't know." You looked at the ground, eyes watery.

"I'm so sorry Y/N. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could change the past but I can't. All I can do is try to make this better because no matter what, I want to be here, I want to raise these kids with you. That's all I ever wanted." Austin said. You took a deep breath, laying on your back. Austin watched you, chest rising and falling with every breath. He wanted to cuddle up next to you, holding you in his arms but he couldn't.

The days went on, you didn't speak to Austin as much as you normally did, still upset over him cheating. It'd been two weeks and Austin was still sleeping on the couch. Every day he tried new things to get you to forgive him, making dinner, cleaning the house, running you a warm bath, buying you sweets and flowers. He tried romancing you, watching your favorite movies, doing whatever you wanted to do, and over time it was slowly working. He was determined to be the father he'd always wanted to be, he took you to your doctors appointments, took care of you through morning sickness and cravings. You were only almost five weeks along but were already craving things like pickles on ice cream and rocks. You had become allergic to strawberries, and you wanted to bathe in laundry soap. A tiny bump was forming on your stomach, not very noticeable but it was there. You were beginning to get excited despite everything. Austin walked in the door, just getting home from band practice. He walked into the living room where you sat on the couch watching a movie. He sat next to you, cupping your face and kissing you. You wanted to pull away and tell him you weren't ready yet but you didn't. His lips moved smoothly with yours, tongues tangling. Your hand moved to the back of his head, gripping his hair and deepening the kiss. If you were pregnant it would've escalated but you were afraid of doing anything more than kissing.

"Austin…" You breathed as you finally separated. His lips lightly pecked yours, he left a trail of soft kisses down your cheek and neck.

"I've missed the feeling of your lips, the softness of your skin, the feeling of your body against mine." Austin whispered in between kisses. You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply and letting out a long, calm breath. You shuddered at the feeling of him touching you.

"Please forgive me?" He pleaded, flicking his eyes up to yours. The look in them was sad, like someone who had lost the most important person in their life. You swallowed hard, placing your hand on his cheek and pulling him to your lips again. You pulled away, barely an inch apart,

"I forgive you." You whispered. Austin's eyes filled with joy, excitement and love. He kissed you again, roughly but passionate.

"I love you Y/N. I love you so much." He chimed, pulling you into a hug. You chuckled, wrapping your arms around him too.

"I love you too Austin." You said. He hugged you tighter, not too tight because of the babies but just tight enough. You stayed like that for awhile until you helped him bring his blankets and pillows back into the bedroom.


	45. Promise Me: Oli Sykes OC

**Oliver Sykes/OC**

**Rated R**

_***Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**hey, i know this isn't one of the members you have in your rules. but i was wondering if you'd do an imagine about oliver sykes? you have long curly purple hair, thats all i really care about how she looks, you two are close friends and he comes onto you, you let him and it ends up with him finding your self harm cuts and scars? and he gets really upset and feels like its his fault? if you won't do oli, maybe tino? thanks xx c:**_

"Oli stop!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"I said no, Oliver."

You broke free of his grasp, your long purple curls bouncing as your twirled away from him and he laughed,

"You're a proper pussy, Y/N." Oli shook his head and walked toward you. You pouted,

"I said no roller coasters," you complained. You and Oli Sykes were best friends and were spending the day at Disney World. He tried to get you to ride some roller coasters but you refused.

"Right, so what do we do now?"

"It's getting kinda late and I'm tired." You said snuggling against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around you and walked you to the car. You went to a restaurant before heading home.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," you said, biting your lip.

"Yeah…goodnight." Oliver said before turning toward the car. He walked away a little bit before turning back to you,

"Actually wait," he ran up to your door grabbing your face and crushing his lips to yours. You faltered at first but then returned the kiss. Your hands shot up to his hair, tangling in it as you pulled him closer. Oli picked you up, and carried you to couch, never breaking the kiss.

You moaned against him as he pulled your shirt over your head, breaking away for only a moment. Oliver put his hands on your sides and you winced; he pulled away and look into your eyes. Tears stung them as you remembered your cuts. His eyes traveled down to your stomach, seeing slash after slash all across your abdomen and breasts. He gasped softly,

"Y/N…" A tear rolled down your face as you hurriedly put your shirt back on.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Oli grabbed you gently and pulled you into him,

"This is my fault, I should've known, I should've done something." Oli started tearing up too. You pulled away slightly to look at him,

"This isn't your fault, okay? You're the one thing that makes it better."

"But some of those are fresh, I should've been there for you…"

"You were. You're always there. It's not your fault, don't you even think that." You hugged him tightly, sobbed into his chest. Oli pulled away and looked at you, wiping your tears away.

"You're so beautiful, you're perfect and you're everything I could ever want as a friend and as so much more than that. You mean everything to me. Come here," Oliver pulled you onto the couch and laid you down on top of him. He stroked your purple hair and kissed your forehead.

"Promise me that you won't do it ever again, can you promise me that?" He said to you, you looked up and nodded, tears streaming down your face.

"Tomorrow I want you to throw away every blade you have, every last one of them. Please, don't ever hurt yourself again Y/N, I love you so much." Oli teared up again, squeezing you closer to him. You sobbed and promised him you wouldn't.

He held you like that until you feel asleep in his arms.


	46. Reverse Leap Frog: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Your daughter walks in on you and Austin having sex. She yells at him "Stop hurting mommy" then throws something at him**_

Austin laid on top of you, your fingers intertwined as he held your hands against the mattress and pounded into you. You lie making hot passionate love for the first time in awhile since having your daughter. Austin's long member slid in and out of you, hitting you just right every time he went back in. You moaned out his name, screaming profanities as your bodies started to sweat. Austin's hands gripped your hips, his length crashing into you.

"Fuck!" You yelled out. Just as you were about to climax, the door swung open. A little girl not seven years old ran in worried. Her eyes got wide as she examined the scene before her,

"Stop hurting mommy!" She yelled. She picked up a book from the dresser and threw it at Austin. You hurriedly wrapped in the sheets as Austin tumbled to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"(name)! Why are you out of bed?" You asked, trying to change the subject.

"I heard you screaming. You used a word you only say when you hurt yourself mommy. Are you mad at me?" Your daughter looked at you, her eyes saddened. You sighed and closed your eyes, opening them again you grabbed your shirt off the floor and slipped it on under the sheets.

"No I'm not mad, sweetie." You reassured her, she smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"What were you and daddy doing?" She asked. Austin, who had just started to get back up, slowly sunk back down beside the bed. You glared at him and he sighed, sitting on the bed in his shorts.

"Well, you see (name) when two people love each other-"

"Why was he on top of you? Why were you screaming that it feels good?" She asked, more questions about to spew from her mouth.

"It's a grown up thing, you don't need to worry about it." Austin smiled nervously.

"What was so huge?" Your eyes got wide at her next question. You blushed and shook your head.

"Nothing, we were just pretending. It's time for you to get back to bed okay?" Austin got up and walked her back to her room and tucked her in.

"Were you playing reverse leap frog?" Your daughter asked Austin,

"Uh-yeah. We were practicing so we could play tomorrow." He lied. She smiled and snuggled up in her blankets. Austin walked to the door, looking back at her smiling,

"Daddy! But why were you naked?"

"Goodnight (name)!" He turned off the light and closed the door, leaning against the wall in the hallway. He took a deep breath and rubbed a hand down his face.

"What happened?" You asked when he walked back in and locked the door.

"We were playing reverse leap frog…naked." He plopped down on the bed and sighed. You laughed,

"We really need to lock the door next time."

"Yeah." He agreed and you went to sleep.


	47. Reverse Leap Frog 2: Tino Arteaga OC

**Tino Arteaga/OCs**

**Rated T**

_**Can you do a part two to Reverse Leap Frog where Austin and you have "mommy and daddy time" so you drop her off with Tino and his fiance Tia and like they explain to her what sex is?**_

"Why are we going to uncle Tino's house?" Your daughter Belle said as she jumped into the backseat of your car, buckling her seat belt.

"Because Tino and Tia want to see you while we have some mommy and daddy time." You said starting the car. The car ride was filled with singing and games. You pulled up to Tino's house and parked. Belle jumped out with her little backpack and ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell rapidly. Tia opened the door in her cookie monster pajamas.

"Tinker Belle!" She said, picking up Belle and hugging her.

"Hi aunt Tia!" She said happily. Tia sat her back down,

"How about you go say hi to uncle Tino, he's in the kitchen." Belle ran off, dropping her bag on the floor by the couch. Tia turned to you and smiled,

"Do you want some coffee or something? You'll need all your energy for today." She teased. You shook your head laughing.

"No thanks, I have plenty of energy okay."

"Ohh, someone sounds in the mood."

"It's been so long since we've had an _uninterrupted _night." You said sighing. Tia rose her eyebrows.

"She walked in?"

"She walked in, threw a book at Austin and asked a million questions as to why we were naked, screaming and on each other." You explained. Tia laughed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Wow. Well, have fun in an empty house then." She winked. You said your goodbyes and you left. Tia walked into the kitchen where Tino and Belle sat at the table playing around.

"So Belle, what do you wanna do?" Tia asked,

"Can we make pancakes?!" She smiled widely. Tia laughed.

"Of course we can! What kind would you like?" Tino got up and laid out some fresh blueberries, banana and apple.

"All three!" Belle said grabbing the fruit. She brought it to the table and Tia grabbed a skillet. Tino helped Belle cut up the fruit and she mixed into the pancake batter. Tia poured it into the pan and cooked it. When they were done they sat at the table and ate.

"Uncle Tino, do you and Tia play leap frog?" She asked with a mouthful of pancakes. Tino looked up at Tia who sat there with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tino asked. Belle sipped her orange juice and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Daddy said him and mommy were playing reverse leap frog."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And they didn't have clothes on, but I don't know why." She said innocently, taking another bite of her food. Tia looked at Tino with wide eyes.

"Oh, well-" Tia took a drink of her coffee, taking a deep breath.

"Sweetie, when a man and a woman love each other, they, uh," Tia paused, trying to figure out how to word it correctly for a just seven year old. 'The guy puts his dick in her vagina until they cum' didn't seem appropriate.

"They share a love, a bond that _only _adults who love each other very much can share. It's called making love. They, well, they are allowed to touch each other's private parts." Tino said. Belle gasped.

"But mommy told me no one is allowed to touch you there." Tia sighed, what had they gotten themselves into.

"Yes, that's true. But when you're married and love each other, this much," Tia put her hands out to her sides, stretching her arms really wide.

"Then it's okay. But only then. And never for kids." She continued. Belle looked down at her plate.

"But then, since you and uncle Tino aren't married does that mean you haven't , um, made love?" Belle asked. Tia swallowed hard,

"Um."

"I think it's time to watch a movie, you get to choose!" Tino interrupted.

"Beauty and the Beast!" She said, getting off her chair and running to the DVD shelf. Tino and Tia stood up and sighed.

"Y/N's going to kill us for telling her."

"Maybe so, but I think we should try playing this 'reverse leap frog' it sounds fun." Tino winked at Tia. She smiled and slapped his arm, pushing him into the living room where Belle had already gotten the DVD started.


	48. Reverse Leap Frog 3: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**part 3 Belle gets home and asks you if you were making love with Austin. You ask her how she knows that and she says "Tia and Tino". Later you find out your pregnant with twin girls that you name Alice (wonderland) and Wendy (peter pan)**_

Belle bounced around in her seat, singing along to some song on the radio as Tia drove her home. When she pulled up in the drive way you peaked out the window, hurriedly putting on your clothes. You brushed your hair back into a messy ponytail and opened the front door. Belle ran up to you, you picked her up swinging her around.

"Mommy!" She said happily. You kissed her forehead and she ran off to find Austin. You waved to Tia who winked and motioned toward the zipper on her jeans. You looked down and noticed your zipper was still down, Tia shook her and head got back in the car driving off. You closed the door and walked to the bedroom. Austin sat in just some shorts with your dog Echo between him and Belle as she swung her feet on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy, did you and daddy make love?" She asked, petting the dog. Your eyes shot to Austin who returned the stare.

"Where did you hear about that?" You asked her, sitting down.

"Tia and Tino told me that when two people love each other very much that are allowed to," she leaned in to your ear and whispered,

"Touch your private parts." Your eyes got wide, you wanted to drive straight to Tino's and slap the both of them.

"Yes, well, that's true. But only adults can do that okay?" You said.

"That's what they said, it looks gross any ew cooties." Belle scrunched up her face. You laughed and were about to stand up when she grabbed your hand.

"Where do babies come from?" Belle asked looking at you with innocent curiosity. You sighed, Austin looked at you shaking his head. He gave you a 'If only we had locked the door' look.

"Well, when a man and a woman make love, something happens, a transfer of sorts and things mix creating a baby." Austin explained.

"What kind of transfer?" You rolled your eyes into the back of your head with a deep sigh. You might as well just give her a porno to watch.

"There are male parts and female parts and when they mix this sort of explosion happens, fusing the two together, and that creates a baby. Like mixing Kool-Aid into water." You explained hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions, but she did.

"So you and daddy did that to make me?"

"Um, yeah, sweetie. It's time for bed okay," You kissed the top of her head and put her to bed. You came back into the bedroom with Austin and sighed.

"If she asks anymore questions you're dealing with it." You laughed.

~One Month Later~

You woke up feeling sick, moaning and groaning as you made your way to the bathroom. Your head hurt and your stomach felt upset.

"Baby?" Austin knocked on the door. You opened it wiping your mouth with a rag,

"What's wrong you look terrible." He said feeling your forehead.

"Gee thanks." You groaned and tried to lay back down.

"I just feel sick, I don't know, I felt fine last night but now-oh my god." You sat up, realizing what was going on.

"M-missed," You got up and looked at the calender, counting in your head.

"Oh god Austin no." He looked at you concerned.

"What is it Y/N?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Austin's eyes got wide, he closed them and let that sink in. _Pregnant. Again. _

"Only one way to find out I guess." Austin took a trip to the store to get a pregnancy test as you made breakfast, the smell of the food making you want to throw up again.

"I'm back." Austin said walking into the kitchen. You took the test from him and went to the bathroom. You waited, sitting on the sit. When time was up you took a deep breath and looked at it. Austin came in,

"So?" You looked at him, not sure whether to be happy or not.

"It's positive." You exhaled.

"That's good right? I mean, more beautiful babies with you." Austin smiled. You couldn't help but to smile too.

"Yeah, I think it is." You jumped down and hugged him, Austin kissed you and smiled.

"We should go tell Belle." You went back into the kitchen and she sat at the table.

"Belle, we have something to tell you." She looked at you and you smiled.

"You're going to be a sister!" Belle jumped out of her seat excitedly.

"Really?!" She smiled hugging you.

"Yes!" You and Austin hugged her tightly.

~8 Months Later~

"Push!" The doctor instructed. You gripped Austin's hand with such strength he thought it might break, but he held onto you anyway.

"One more, push!" You pushed as hard as you could and you finally heard a little baby crying. You exhaled deeply,

"A beautiful baby girl! Now just one more." The doctor said, readying himself again.

"Ready? Push!" You sighed and pushed again, screaming and crying at the pain.

"You're doing great baby," Austin said, rubbing a hand over your forehead.

"Oh fuck off." You cursed. He smiled, he found it amusing how you got hostile when you were delivering a baby.

"Push!" You pushed again, body going numb.

"I can't do it anymore." You cried. Austin kissed your forehead,

"Yes you can baby just one more and it'll be over with. One more Y/N I know you can do it." He said, squeezing your hand. You exhaled, pushing one last time. A baby started crying and you relaxed. Pain immediately gone. The doctors cleaned you and the babies up and brought them to you. You held one and Austin the other.

"She has your eyes," Austin said, looking down happily at the baby in his arms.

"She has your eyes." You said about the one in your arms.

"I think I'll name you Alice." You said, whispering to your baby.

"What about her?" You asked Austin. He pondered for a moment,

"Wendy."

"Alice and Wendy. I like it." You smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Y/N." Austin kissed you, sitting down in the chair next to your bed. You held your new born babies until they fell asleep.


	49. Reverse Leap Frog 4: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated K+**

_**Belle gets to see the twins when you bring them home and she thinks they're the cutest things ever. She tells you she wants more sisters or brothers and Austin agrees XD but you're like "Hell no!"**_

A couple of days passed and you were finally going home from the hospital with your new born twins. Austin pulled into the driveway and turned the car off, smiling over at you. You smiled back and kissed him before getting out of the car. You opened the back doors and unbuckled the two car seats peaking inside to see Wendy sleeping. Austin picked up Alice's car seat as you carried the both babies fast asleep you carefully walked up to the door. Austin opened the front door for you and you walked in slowly, still a little sore and tired.

"Mommy!" Belle said excitedly as she ran over to you. Your friend Tia emerging from the other room behind her. You laughed and side hugged Belle, putting the car seat on the couch, Austin put the other one down next to it and sat down.

"Are you ready to see your new sisters?" You asked, Belle nodded and squeezed between you and the car seat, pulling the blanket over it and revealing a tiny baby. She aw'd and examined her, eyes full of happiness. She moved to the next car seat and pulled the blanket off too, it was like a child opening what they'd always wanted on Christmas. Alice opened her eyes a little bit, adjusting to the light. Belle aw'd again,

"That's Alice, and this is Wendy." Austin said, watching Belle's face light up as she looked at her new sisters.

"Can I hold her?" She asked looking at you.

"Sure, here sit down." You said as you moved a pillow from the couch. Belle sat down next to Austin and you unbuckled Alice, cradling her close to you as you walked over to Belle.

"Hold your arms like this," Austin said as he helped her move her arms in the right position. You gently laid Alice in Belle's arms,

"Her head should be in the crook of your arm, yeah right there," You said,

"Your arms firm, holding her like this. Good, that's perfect." You smiled as Belle held Alice. Tia came over taking pictures,

"Aw, that's so precious." She cooed. Belle grinned down at her sister, whispering about how they're going to play together every day and she's going to be the best big sister she can be. Wendy started stirring in her car seat, softly crying before getting louder. You went over to her, picking her up and holding her close.

"Shh, shh. Its okay." You whispered, slightly rocking her. Wendy got quiet and looked up at you, the look in her eyes looked so loving and happy. She started crying again, her little hands stretching and wandering toward you.

"I'm going to go feed Wendy, then I should feed Alice and put them in their new room." You said. Austin nodded and Belle's eyes got wide at her limited time to continue holding the baby. You walked off into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair, lifting your shirt up and feeding Wendy. When you were done you rocked in the chair for a few moments, singing to her as she fell back asleep. You put her in the crib against the left wall and turned on the customized Squidgy mobile. Her hand wrapped around your finger stopping you from leaving. You chuckled lightly and sang to her again, whispering an "I love you" before finally leaving the room.

"Noo! I don't want to put her down yet!" Belle whined, holding Alice close. You laughed.

"But she needs to eat and go to sleep. Babies need a lot of sleep when they're really young." You said and she pouted, huffing as she handed the baby back to you.

"You'll have plenty of time to hold her later." You smiled, kissing her forehead. You took Alice into the nursery and repeated what you'd done with Wendy. Placing her in the crib and kissing her forehead. You went back into the living room and sat next to Austin. Tia was sitting in the chair across the room, sending the pictures to her boyfriend Tino and the rest of the guys in Of Mice & Men.

"I should go then," She said standing up.

"Noo! Aunt Tia stay! We're going to watch a Peter Pan." Belle said grabbing Tia's hand and pulling her away from the door. Tia looked at you and Austin who shrugged and motioned for her to stay. Tia sat back in her chair smiling,

"Fine, I'll stay." She said and Belle smiled widely, sitting on her lap. The movie started and you all watched it in peace, well, other than Belle standing up and acting out some of the scenes with Austin as Captain Hook and her as Peter. You laughed and played along, being Tinker Bell as Tia was Wendy. Soon you were all a laughing mess, sitting on the floor as the movie ended. Belle cuddled up with Austin as you and Tia talked.

"Mommy," She said, sitting up.

"Yeah, love?"

"Can I have more sisters? Or a brother?!" Belle asked. You rose your eyebrows as Tia laughed. Choking slightly and covering her mouth, Tia got quiet as you stared her down.

"Um, well, not any time soon. I think three kids are enough for now don't you think?" You said but Belle pouted.

"But I want more sisters." Belle frowned. Austin chuckled,

"More sounds good." He winked at you with a smirk.

"Three's quite enough. Plus Belle, how are you going to have time to play with all of them? You just got two, they're going to take up all your time." You smiled attacking her with tickles. She laughed and squirmed around. Belle finally got away from you and hid behind Austin, still laughing. Austin wrapped his arms around her and stood up.

"Hang on." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Piggyback ride!" She exclaimed cheerfully as Austin galloped through the hallway. Her laughs echoed through the house.

"Don't wake the babies!" You called in a hushed tone, but loud enough for them to hear. You heard them get quiet then go into the other room. Austin gently dropped Belle on her bed and sat down laughing with her. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck again, hugging him. Austin hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you daddy." She said against his neck,

"I love you too baby girl." He smiled. Austin stood up, opening her dresser drawer and pulled out some Beauty and The Beast pajamas.

"No! I wanna wear this one!" Belle jumped up, opening her other drawer and getting out a small Of Mice & Men t-shirt. Austin laughed and put away the shirt, handing her the pajama pants he closed the door behind himself as she changed.

"Done!" She said through the door. Austin went back in and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and Austin put toothpaste on it, sitting her down on the sink. They brushed their teeth together and cleaned up. Austin picked her back up and then went into the living room where Tia was just leaving.

"Goodnight mommy,goodnight Aunt Tia!"

"Goodnight Tinker Belle!" Tia said as she hugged her and left. You said goodnight too and Austin put her to bed. You changed into your pajamas and got into bed, Austin came in and climbed on top of you kissing your neck.

"More kids sounds good." He whispered against your neck. You put your hands on his shoulders pushing him back a little.

"I don't fucking think so," You laughed. He chuckled against your skin.

"You just want to make them anyway." You joked. Austin rose up, he looked like he was about to argue otherwise but he shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah, true." He said, leaning down to kiss you. His hands grabbed the hem off your shirt and just as he was about to pull it off one of the babies started crying. He sighed with a smile and stood up, putting a hand on your shoulder and kissing you as you tried to get up.

"I got it." Austin said smiling. You exhaled and laid back down, snuggling up in the blankets as he walked off. Austin spent almost the rest of the night singing and rocking Alice and Wendy back to sleep.


	50. Rock, Paper, Scissors: Jack B, Alex G OC

**Jack Barakat/OC/Alex Gaskarth**

**Rated K+**

_**Can you please do one where Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat both have a crush on you and you walk in on them fighting over who gets you**_

"Hey Alex, can I ask you advice on something?" Jack said, walking over to the older man and sitting on the couch opposite him.

"Sure, what's up?" Alex put down his phone and looked at Jack,

"Well, you know that girl I like? Well, I think I'm going to ask her out finally, but I don't know if I should." Jack said looking down.

"Jack of course, go for it man! If you really like her do it, you've never had a problem with a chick before." Alex got up and patted Jack's shoulder, who stood up too and smiled.

"Alright, you're right. I'll go ask Y/N now." Jack turned to leave but Alex grabbed his arm.

"Whoa wait, it's Y/N? Dude, you know I like her what are you doing?!" Alex said, shocked.

"You just said it was alright,"

"That was before I knew it was Y/N! Jack, she's mine okay." Jack shook his head quickly,

"No, I liked her first, she's mine!" Jack yelled. They got in other's face, Jack towering over Alex.

"What are you going to do to stop me? I'm going to ask Y/N out and that's that!"

"Not if I do it first Barakat!" Alex yelled.

"What's going on?" You said, walking into the room. Both guys snapped their heads in your direction,

"Uh. Nothing," Alex chuckled nervously. Jack looked at him then back at you. He quickly stepped forward,

"Hey, Y/N. Can I ask you something?" Jack said quickly. You nodded and Alex's eyes got wide, he jumped over and pushed Jack out of the way.

"No! Y/N I have to ask you, do you want to-"

"Go out with me?" Jack finished Alex's sentence, pushing him to the side. You looked at them surprised and blushed, sitting on the couch.

"There's only one way to settle this," You said smirking.

"Rock, paper, scissors."


	51. Rough Night: Austin C, Alan A, OC

**Austin Carlile/OC/Alan Ashby**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**REALLY REALLY rough sex with Austin Carlile and then Alan walks in and you end up having a threesome.**_

You walked in the door after a long day at work, all day all you could think about was Austin. How he touched you, how he would bite your lip, his teeth grazing down your neck. It made you wet just thinking about it, you couldn't wait to get home and have him. When you walked into the bedroom you saw Austin sitting on the bed in just boxer briefs, you tore off your jacket throwing it aside and straddled him.

"Mm, long day?" He moaned against your neck.

"Too long." You breathed. You pushed him on his back and stood up, stripping yourself. You pulled off his boxers revealing his already hard member. Austin stared at your naked body for a minute, reveling in it's beauty, he got off the bed and pressed you against the wall. Your back made hard contact but before you could even complain, Austin's lips were crushed to yours, making you forget any pain you might have felt. Austin bit your lip, sliding his tongue in your mouth and feeling around. Your hands roamed up his sides, clawing at his back. Austin grabbed your legs and pulled them around his waist, he shoved himself inside of you with a hard thrust. He began pumping in and out of you not giving you time to adjust. You felt like you were being ripped apart but it felt so good.

His fast hard movements sent your body into blissful oblivion. You pushed against him, signaling to move to the bed, Austin carried you and then dropped you on the bed, immediately climbing on top of you, his hands held your arms down, fingers wrapped tightly around your forearms, leaving bruises. He thrust back into you, making your body quake. You moaned out as Austin bit your neck, grazing his teeth down to your shoulder. He pounded into you, rocking your body hard, hips clashing. Just then Alan walked in, eyes wide at the scene.

"I can't believe my eyes." Alan shook his head,

"Alan, uh-" You just to cover yourself up. He walked over to the bed, deposing of his shirt.

"Rough sex and you didn't invite me, tsk, you'll pay for that one." You rose your eyebrows as Alan stripped his pants and boxers.

"Suck on it." He commanded you, putting his member to your face. Your eyes wondered to Austin who climbed back on top of you. You took Alan into your mouth and sucked on his erecting cock, swirling your tongue around the tip. Austin thrust back into you, your body moved up and down the bed. You grabbed Alan's member and pumped your hand up and down, he tilted his head back and moaned. Alan bucked his hips forward, shoving himself deeper into your mouth. You gagged a little but keeping pleasuring him. The taste of him was delicious.

Austin pulled out, trading places with Alan, you took his large member into your mouth and sucked on it, just the same as you did Alan. Alan gripped your hips so tightly you thought you might break. He slammed into you, hitting your g-spot on the first try earning a muffled moan from you. Austin's hand gripped your hair, guided your head back and forth, you took all of him in your mouth, his cock hitting the back of your throat. Alan grunted, slamming into you one more time before pulling out and climaxing on your stomach.

"Turn over." Alan commanded. Your eyes got wide when you figured out what he was going to do but you turned over anyway. Alan lined himself up at your rear and pushed in, you gripped the sheets so tight your knuckled turned white. Screaming out in pain and pleasure, you took Austin back into your mouth, muffling your moans. Alan pulled out some then pushed back in, slowly at first but picking up speed. Soon he was slamming into with such force you thought you might break. Austin pulled out of your mouth and got under you, he laid on his back licking your clit as you sucked him again. Alan slapped your ass, leaving behind a burning sensation.

"Do you like that?!" He growled, spanking you again. You moaned, pulling away from Austin as you received another slap to the ass.

"Yes!" You screamed out, eyes rolling into the back of your head. You grabbed Austin's member and pumped your hand, licking the tip. He groaned, nearing his peak. Alan continued to spank you, thrusting hard. You moaned out, a burning in your stomach, a chill went up your spine as you climaxed, body quivering. Austin licked it all up, tasting your juices. You sucked him again, earning a shot in your mouth. Austin groaned as he finally came. Alan climaxed inside of you, slowly his pace he came to a stop, pulling out and collapsing on the bed. You moved and laid between Austin and Alan, panting.

"That was amazing." You said out of breath. You all fell asleep in bed together.


	52. Rough: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**extremely descriptive hardcore rough sex scene with tony perry**_

Tony had you pressed up against the wall, hands held tight above your head, he bit at your neck, leaving dark marks. He ground himself against you, hips clashing. He picked you up and threw you on the bed, cuffing your hands to the bedpost. He had already stripped you naked so you were fully exposed in front of him. He rubbed his calloused hands down your body, roughly grabbing your breast. He licked and sucked on it, biting down on your nipple making you moan out. His tongue swirled around your hardening nipple before sucking on it one last time. Tony moved lower, leaving bite marks down your stomach. He reached your clit and roughly attacked it with his mouth. Licking every inch and crevice. He slipped his tongue inside of you, feeling around roughly. Tony replaced his tongue with two fingers, making you arch your back and push into him, begging for more. He curved his fingers, hitting you in your sweet spot, feeling your warm flesh on his fingers. Tony pulled out and stripped himself, revealing his long erection. You bit your lip at the site of him and he noticed. He came over to your face and bent down, biting your earlobe,

"Do you like that baby? Hm? Do you want my cock?" Tony breathed in your ear. You moaned and instantly became wet.

"Yes," You moaned. Tony grabbed a hand full of your hair and put his member in your mouth. You sucked on it, trailing your tongue along the shaft and swirling it around the tip. You moved your head back and forth taking it all inside of you, his cock hitting the back of your throat. You gagged a little as he thrust into your mouth. Tony pulled out and kissed you, his hand still in your hair tugging at it. He bit down on your lip almost to the point of making you bleed. His tongue slid in your mouth and tangled in yours, dancing around. Tony broke away and wrapped your legs around his waist, lining himself up at your entrance, he thrust into you hard, immediately hitting your g-spot. You rattled the hand cuffs wanting free. Tony slapped your thigh,

"I'll let you free when I want." He hissed. You whined causing him to slap your thighs harder, leaving behind a red mark. You wanted him to slap you again, he did it just right where the pain was pleasurable. Tony pounded into you viciously, your legs trembled. He leaned down and unlocked the hand cuffs letting you free. You rose up and wrapped your arms around him and he leaned back on his legs. You bounced up and down on his long cock as your tongues wrestled again. Tony threw you on the bed and turned you over on your stomach, you got on all fours and he reentered you. Slamming hard, the friction made him moan deeply. Curses filled the room as Tony came inside of you. He pulled out and laid down, you got on top of him positioning yourself just over his face, his mouth attached to your clit again and he licked and sucked making you scream,

"Tony! Oh, oh I'm-I'm gonna-" You moaned, feeling a tingle deep inside of you. You climaxed in his mouth as your body shook. You collapsed next to him, both of you a panting sweaty mess.


	53. Save Me: Zack Merrick OC

**Zack Merrick/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Can you do one where you're out with your abusive boyfriend and he corners you in an alley way because you did something that pissed him off and Zack comes in, beats up your abusive boyfriend and saves you?**_

You were walking down the street with your boyfriend, John, he held your hand tightly showing you that he wasn't going to let go of you. Not in a good way either, countless nights he would spend beating you up, leaving bruises and broken bones. You were terrified of him but if you did something you knew he would hurt you. His grip got tighter, popping a bone in your finger, you winced and tried to tug on your hand slightly to against it but he stopped you. John dragged you into an alley and pushed you against the wall,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Trying to get away from me you slut?!" He yelled in your face.

"No, I was just adjus-" He pushed you against the wall again. You felt your bones crack. His hands dug into your shoulders, leaving bruised marks. Suddenly Zack Merrick came rushing in, he pushed John off of you and threw him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Zack turned to you, worry covered his face. You nodded and he turned around. John stood up and lunged forward. Zack grabbed him by the neck and crushed him against the wall.

"Not so fun being the one against the wall now is it?" Zack slammed him against it again, bringing him forward he punched him in the face. John started to bleed, trying to fight back but only catching Zack a few couple. Once Zack had him down on the ground he started kicking him in the stomach. John laid there a bloody mess,

"Don't you ever fucking come near Y/N again." Zack spat. He turned to you and you were shaking, he walked you to the sidewalk and wrapped his muscular arms around your shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." Zack whispered softly in your ear. You cried into his chest and he just held you.


	54. Say Cheese: Mike Fuentes OC

**Mike Fuentes/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where you're a photographer on tour with PTV and Mike is hitting on you like the whole tour and finally at the end of the tour he tells you and you guys end up having very rough sex. THANK YOU!**_

"Smile!" guys of Pierce The Veil whooped and laughed after getting their first picture taken on the first day of tour. You were the photographer traveling with them and already felt welcome. The guys headed toward the bus with their bags and loaded up. You went around to the front of the bus and took a picture of the mustache decal they had put on it.

"Y/N come on!" Jaime called from the bus, you chuckled and picked up your stuff and got on it. You sat next to Mike and took more pictures of the guys. You turned to Mike and put your camera up to your eye, he smiled widely and you took a picture.

"Perfect." You whispered. Mike smirked to himself, you didn't know he had heard you.

The bus arrived at the first venue after a long ten hour trip. You got off the bus and stretched. You put your camera around your neck and turned it on. You took pictures of the guys with their bags, the crew setting up and the long line of fans waiting outside. You stood backstage as the guys warmed up. Mike walked over to you and smiled.

"Hey Y/N." He greeted you. You snapped a picture of him drinking from the bottle of water he had.

"What's up?" You said looking down at the picture to see how it turned out. Mike moved a bit of your hair out of your face, you rose an eyebrow and looked at him. Mike winked at you and smirked.

"Is there something I can help you with?" You said with narrowed eyes and a smirk of your own. Mike bit his lip teasingly,

"If there was, would you help me?"

"Well now that depends."

"On?"

"What exactly you need help with. Because I mean, if you can't get it up on your own…" You trailed off grinning. He chuckled and rose his eyebrows.

"Hey now, I'm perfectly capable of that but I'm also not opposed to the idea of having a helping hand." Mike winked.

"I'm sorry but my hands are busy with my camera." You smiled and brushed past him. Mike finished getting ready and went out on stage. You stood in between the stage and the crowd and took pictures. You zoomed in on Mike to get a picture of him playing and when you looked back at the picture he was winking at you. You looked up and saw him smile.

More shows went like that, the flirt session backstage, sexual tension, occasional slap on the ass. Pretty soon the tour was finishing up, it felt like it went by too fast.

"Damn, weren't we just meeting for the first time? Now we're about to play our last show." Vic said to you.

"I know right, I don't want it to end." You said and shot a quick glance at Mike who sat beside his brother with a grin.

The guys played their last show, ending with pranks, beer and a hell of a good time. As you were packing up your camera equipment you felt warm arms wrap around your waist and lips attach to your neck. You tilted your head back onto Mike's shoulder as he grazed his teeth over your neck.

"Y/N I've needed you for so fucking long." He breathed against your skin.

"What about the guys?" You said, closing your eyes as he bit at your shoulder.

"They won't bother us." Mike turned you around and picked you up. Your lips attached to his as he walked into another room. It was empty besides a few crates of equipment. Mike pressed you against the wall and tore open your button up flannel shirt, he kissed your neck and collarbone, stopping at the edge of your bra. Somehow Mike managed to take off your pants and his, gripping your hips tight and lining himself up. You bit your lip as he thrust into you hard. You screamed out at the size of him ramming into your tight hole.

"Fuck Mike." You groaned against his shoulder, trying to muffle your moans. Mike bucked his hips upward, slamming into you, hitting your g-spot. You dug your nails into his back drawing blood.

"Fuck Y/N." Mike growled. He crushed his lips to yours, tongues wrestling as he pressed his body against yours. The sound of skin on skin and muffled moans filled the room as you began to sweat. Beads of sweat dripped down your face and soaked the roots of your hair. Mike carried you from the wall and placed you on a crate. He knelt down and spread your legs apart, resting them over his shoulders. His tongue came in contact with your sweet spot, viciously licking and sucking. You reached your hand into his hair and edged him forward slightly, begging for more. Your legs shook, a low feeling emerged from within you and your breathing got shaky, before you knew it you were climaxing in Mike's mouth as he lapped up after last drop. He wiped his mouth and climbed back on top of you, thrusting deep inside of you and keeping a fast pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist and reached your hands behind your head, gripping onto the edge of the crate you laid on. Sweat rolled down your bodies and faces, your make up running, leaving streaks down the side of your face.

"Mike! Michael fuck!" You moaned, the crate beneath you slightly rolling around on the floor. Mike groaned and grunted, squeezing your breasts as he pounded into one last time before pulling out and orgasming on your stomach. He hovered above you for a moment, hands on the crate on either side of your head. You both panted hard, trying to regain your strength. Once you caught your breath you got up and cleaned yourselves off then got dressed. You walked out of the room and saw some crew members walk into the room you had just left. They put on gloves and scrunched up their faces and they moved the crate inch by inch with their finger tips, not wanting to touch it.


	55. Shower: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can I have a smut where it starts out as you come home from work & Alan accuses you of cheating on him with Devin Oliver & you get into a big argument & you walk off to take a shower & he joins you? c:**_

You searched for the key to the front door on your keychain, finally finding it in the mess of other keys you unlocked the door and go in. You put your stuff down on the table and walk into the living room.

"Where were you?" Your boyfriend Alan asks as he walks into the room with you.

"Work as usual." You said. He looked at you and shook his head.

"What have you been doing with Devin Oliver? Are You cheating on me Y/N?!" He yelled. You rose an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What the hell Alan, of course not." You explained.

"Oh really?!"

"Yes, really! Do you really think I would cheat?! God Alan." You pushed passed him and walk to the master bathroom. You stripped your clothes and turn on the shower. You stepped in and the water warm rushed over your body sending chills up your spine. You heard Alan come in and strip then step in the shower. He pulled your body too his,

"I'm sorry" He whispered in your ear. You pushed him against the wall of the shower and locked your lips to his, rubbing down his wet body. Alan turned you around and lifted you up and out your legs around his waist. Alan lined up and entered you, making you scream out in pleasure. He moved in and out, the feeling of your warm walls around him made him harder with each thrust. He nuzzled your neck, biting and kissing it. He gripped your hips as he hit your g-spot. You dug your nails into his shoulders and drew blood but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the feeling of you tight against him. You kissed and bit his neck leaving marks. Alan thrust into you one last time before you both climaxed. You washed off and went to bed.


	56. Skype: Alex Gaskarth, OC ft Jack Barakat

**Alex Gaskarth/OC ft Jack Barakat.**

**Rated K+**

_**can you do an imagine where you've been best friends with atl for a long time and are featuring in a few of their songs on their new album and alex and jack call you on skype to ask you to come and be a special guest at warped tour for them and towards the end jack blurts out that alex has a thing for you? sorry if it's difficult, i just thought you could make it all cute and stuff :3**_

You sat at your desk looking through twitter on your laptop. You wore a fuzzy hat with a ball on top and chewed on the braided string attached to it.

"OMG I love Y/N's voice in [song name]!"

"Y/N is so perfect I can't-asdfghjkl" You read tweets from fans, actual fans. You had been best friends with All Time Low for a while and they'd asked you to do some vocals in a few of their songs on their new album, gaining you some amazing fans. You replied to some and continued reading until a Skype call popped up on your screen. You answered it and Jack and Alex appeared on your computer.

"Hey hey heyyy!" Alex said, smiling hugely. Jack leaned on his shoulder in glasses and a Ravens t-shirt.

"Hey guys!" You said, starting to get lost in Alex's eyes. Even through the computer they were hypnotizing.

"Stop chewing on the hat!" Jack said pointing at you, trying not to laugh. You just chewed more receiving a small sigh/laugh from him.

"What's going on you sexual cactus?" Alex asked giggling,

"Nothing, just reading tweets. Thought about going to sleep soon. What are you guys doing?"

"No! Don't go to sleep, you're not allowed to when we're talking to you." Jack said loudly. You laughed and shook your head. Jack leaned on Alex more which caused the older man to push him off,

"So anyway, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to Warped Tour with us?" Alex asked smiling.

"What, really? Wouldn't I get in the way?"

"To perform the songs with us you silly giraffe!"

"Seriously?! Of course I would!" You jumped around in your chair excitedly,

"Yeah! We all know how much Alex would love to have you here since he's basically in love with you" Jack blurted out. It got quiet, Jack was looking at Alex with a sorry look, you were watching Alex, speechless.

"What?" Was all you could say,

"Oops…" Jack bit his lip and slowly lowered out of frame. Alex looked up, laying his eyes on everything in your room except you and bit the side of his lip,

"Is that true?" You finally asked,

"I-well, yeah. I've kind of had a crush on you for awhile," Alex said quietly, he looked at you and you smiled,

"Well to be honest, I've kinda like you too," You admitted. A huge smile spread across his face, Jack slowly rose up with a goofy grin on his face,

"Alex and Y/N sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" Alex pushed Jack back down to the floor and threw a hoodie on top. You both laughed and continued talking, admitting all of your feelings.


	57. Sleepover Marathon: Alex Gaskarth OC

**Alex Gaskarth/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can I have an Alex imagine where you guys are cuddling on the couch watching TV while it storms & the power goes out, so you light candles & he gives you a massage & then you two have sex?**_

"Alex, come on!" You called as he closed the microwave. Alex appeared in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a beer and a root beer for you. You had always preferred soda over alcohol. He sat beside you and placed the stuff on the table, opening your drinks. You took a sip and ate some popcorn as your favorite show started. It was a "Sleep over" marathon running until the morning. You curled up beside him in your pajamas and fuzzy slippers as he sat in his pajamas pants only. A light rain tapping at the windows as the sky darkened. Four hours and four episodes in and you've gone through a small tub of ice cream, a bag of popcorn, three drinks and some sandwiches. You and Alex talked excitedly as you watched the credits roll, waiting for the next episode. You were so engrossed in your show that you didn't realize the rain had gotten worse. Just as the next episode started to play a bright white lightning flickered outside, lighting up the room. As the flash disappeared so did the lights in the house.

"Shit," Alex whispered and stood up, he made his way to the window, careful not to run into anything.

"All of the lights are out in the area." He said as he saw everyone's lights were off in their houses as well as the street lights.

"But the show, we're missing it." You whined. Alex chuckled.

"We'll have to find something else to do, but first we need some light." Alex said, walking over to a small closet near the kitchen archway, he opened the door and grabbed some candles and a lighter. Alex set them on the table and lit them, placing some around the room too.

"But what are we supposed to do now?" You pouted. Alex leaned in toward you, placing his soft lips against yours. He ghosted his hands down your sides, gripping onto the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head.

"Give me a massage?" You grinned playfully, Alex let out a quiet sigh. You smiled at how impatient he was when it came to sex but you continued to prolong the teasing, knowing it made him want you even more. You turned around so that your back was facing Alex as his hands rubbed up your back and gripped your shoulders. He gripped and released your skin, working out the tension in your muscles. His hands caressed your shoulders, leaving passionate kisses where his gentle touch had been. Alex kissed your neck, pulling you against him and rubbing your breasts, his fingers gently pinching your nipples. You let out a soft moan and leaned your head back onto his shoulder, closing your eyes. You felt his hand travel down your stomach and slip into your pants, his finger slowly rubbing your clit.

"Oh Alex," you moaned quietly. Alex picked up speed, rubbing more fiercely and inserting a finger inside of you as his other hand continued to rub your breast.

"Fuck, fuck Alex!" You cried out, nearing your peak. Alex stopped suddenly, catching you by surprise. You whined and squirmed around, begging for his touch again but he had another idea. Alex stood up and left the room, leaving you confused and impatient on the couch. He came back with a tray of strawberries and whipped cream. You rose an eyebrow as he got in front of you, kissing your lips, leaning you back onto the couch. Alex pulled away and slipped a finger in your pants, pulling them off slowly as his finger ran down your thigh. Once you were undressed, Alex reached over to grab a strawberry. He held the leaves and placed it in his mouth, gently sucking on it before placing it against your stomach. You flinched at the cold touch of the fruit, Alex traced it up your abdomen and up between your breasts before stopping at your collar bones. He picked it up and traced around your bottom lip with the cool tip of the strawberry before you took a bite of it. Alex popped the rest in his mouth and put the leaves on the tray.

He leaned down and kissed you passionately, his elbows on the couch on either side of your head as he stroked your hair. His lips still tasting of strawberry. You ran your hands up his slightly hairy chest and into his messy brown hair, deepening the kiss. Alex pulled away again, picking up the can of whipped cream.

"What are you doing with that?" You asked as you watched him scoot lower on the couch, resting with his head just above your area. Alex shushed you and smirked, shaking up the can and trailing whipped cream along your clit, up to your stomach where he wrote his name is perfect, fluffy white cursive. You giggled at the cold, light touch of the cream as Alex continued to draw circles on your nipples.

"Alex," You giggled. He smiled and started from the bottom, licking his way up, tongue trailing the whipped cream. You moaned quietly as his mouth ran over your clit up to your breasts. Alex licked off the cream from your nipples, leaving soft bites behind as well. You grabbed the can and squirted some whipped cream on his face, laughing.

"Hey!" Alex laughed. You pushed him backward, so that you were now on top of him and you kissed the cream away. Alex leaned up and licked some leftover on your lips.

"Ew, Alex," you laughed, pushing away from him. He grabbed you and pulled you back, crushing his lips to yours. His tongue sliding into your mouth and wrestling yours. You pulled away and slid your hand into his pants, tracing a finger along his erected shaft. Alex let out a deep breath and pushed you onto your back again. He took of his pants and practically threw them across the room. He grabbed your legs and pulled you closer to him as he stood on his knees on the couch. His eyes locked on yours, his member teasingly close to your entrance. You grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to your face and kissed him roughly,

"Fuck me, Gaskarth." You commanded. Alex let out a turned on growl and shoved himself inside of you. You screamed out, clenching your your fists in pleasure. Alex gripped your thighs tightly, leaving behind a numb sting. He grunted and groaned as sweat began to bead on his forehead, dripping down his face and chest. Your skin began to shine with sweat too as he roughly slammed into you, rocking your body and the couch.

"Alex! Shit," you cried out clawing at his back leaving behind red marks.

"Fuck Y/N" Alex growled at the slight pain from your nails. But it turned him on, He grabbed your hips, crushing them beneath his hands and pulled you closer, slamming you into him. Alex's length hit your g-spot and you screamed out his name, your hands grasping at the air above your head.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close!" You moaned. Alex leaned down, smashing his lips to yours again, biting at your bottom lip. Sweat slowly slid down your faces and dripped onto your bodies.

"Y/N, fuck, shit!" Alex grunted in your ear. You panted hard, digging your nails into his shoulders as you came. Alex hit his orgasm shortly after, spilling his warm seed on your stomach. Just as you reached your peak, and screamed out in pleasure, lightning struck outside the window, lighting up the room with a bright white flash. All of the lights in the house came on again. The TV flashed back on, three episodes had passed.

"Best night ever." You breathed with a smile. Alex chuckled and kissed you, laying his head on your chest.


	58. Slide Into Bed While I Get Drunk: Vic F

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Hi i was wondering if you could do a Pierce the Veil smut where you and vic are really drunk and he wants you so bad to were her begins to dominate you but you don't push away because you actually want it to, but end it in fluff?**_

You swirled a shot glass around on the table, preparing yourself before you took another shot of vodka. It burned your throat as it slid down, you still weren't used to the taste. You and Vic sat on the kitchen table, completely hammered, alcohol bottles on their sides on the table and beer cans on the floor.

"Mh, I want you, so bad," Vic slurred, standing up and pulling you up from your seat. Vic lead you to the bedroom and threw you on the bed.

"You're so sexy Y/N" He got on top of you and bit your neck, pinning your hands above your head. Vic started to grind his hips into yours, earning a small moan from you. With his free hand he slapped your ass,

"Moan louder for me," He commanded. You moaned out again, louder this time but he wasn't satisfied, slapping your ass again.

"Louder." You moaned even louder and he bent down to bite your lip, moaning into your mouth.

"Just like that baby," He whispered. Vic let go of your hands and stripped you and himself. He turned you over and you got on your hands and knees, Vic lined himself up at your entrance and thrust hard. The angle that he was going into your clit felt amazing, causing you to scream out. He slapped your ass again, leaving behind a red mark. You gripped the sheets as he pounded into you, gripping them so tight your knuckles hurt. Vic grunted and moaned, thrusting harder as he came to his climax.

"Say my name baby, say it!" He commanded, his hand gripping your hair.

"Vic! Oh, oh Vic!" You screamed as you spilled all over the bed and him. Vic pulled out and laid next to you. You looked into his eyes, smiling, he smiled back and stroked your face.

"I love you," He whispered, pulling you close to him, nuzzling your neck. You giggled.

"I love you too Vic," You said. He pulled back and kissed your cheek, jumping on top of you as you laughed. Vic placed quick, soft kisses on your forehead, cheek, nose and lips. An 'I Love You' before each one. You pushed him off and laid your head on his shoulder, dancing your fingers on his chest. He kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back before falling asleep.


	59. Smut: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**hewwo can you do a smut with austin pwese thats it just smut btw my names kat thanks!**_

"Austin I'm home!" You called out into the house you shared with your heard him scuffling around and you walked up the stairs, through the hall and to your bedroom. You opened the door and found Austin laying on the bed in just boxer briefs, candles were lit around the room and rose petals were placed on the floor and around the candles. Austin looked at you smiling,

"Austin, what's all of this?" You asked, putting your things down.

"I wanted to do something special for you," He said pulling you closer to him. Austin wrapped his arms around your waist and you leaned down to kiss him. He lifted your shirt off and kissed your stomach, trailing kisses down until he reached your jeans, he deposed of them and kissed your hips. You stood at the edge of the bed while he sat on it, you put your hands in his hair and tugged gently.

"I need you Austin," You moaned quietly. Austin pulled you down onto the bed and got on top of you, kissing your neck and just below your ear. He bit down on your neck, leaving a mark and you moaned.

"Kat," Austin moaned into your ear as you ground against him. He took off his boxers and lined up, thrusting in hard. You clawed his back moaning louder and louder. Austin grunted, pounding into your tight hole,

"Oh Kat," He moaned again. Curses were spewed vigorously. You flipped him over and straddled him, rising up and down taking all of him inside of you. The friction causing you both to moan loud enough that the neighbors could have heard.

"Kat, I'm-" Austin tried to say, he came inside of you, spilling his warm seed. You were next,

"Fuck!" You screamed as you came on him. You collapsed next to him, both of you panting hard.

"I love you Kat," Austin managed to say,

"I love you too." You said as you fell asleep in his arms.


	60. Sneak Out With Me: Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Rated K+**

_**Can you do one when Vic comes your your house in the middle of the night and you sneak out with him., go somewhere, make out And then get caught by yur parents?**_

You sat on your bed watching a movie on your laptop, it was late at night and you had told your parents you were going to sleep. You heard a knocking at the window and looked up to see your boyfriend, Vic's face smiling at you. You jumped up from your bed and opened the window,

"Vic what the hell are you doing here?" You asked, not letting him in.

"I wanted to see if you felt like coming out with me." He said, luckily your room was on the ground floor of the house so he didn't need to climb up a tree or something.

"It's late, Vic." You said as you put on your shoes.

"I know better than to sneak out," You put on your jacket.

"My parents will kill me if they found out." You said grabbing your cell phone and climbing out the window.

"Let's go." Vic smiled at you and you sneaked off. You walked down the street until you came to a park. You and Vic sat on the bench and held hands, you looked at each other and smiled before leaning in for a kiss. Vic put his hand on your cheek and deepened the kiss, your breathing speed up as you put one hand on his neck and the other on the side of his face. He licked your lip asking for entrance and you gave it to him. Your tongues wrestled around.

"My parents are going to kill me if they find me out here," You giggled against his lips.

"You're damn right." Your mom said shining a flashlight on you and Vic. You jumped back from him and stood up.

"How did you-"

"Don't talk. Get in the car right now." Your mom glared at you.

"But mom!"

"Right now Y/N!" You grit your teeth and walked to the car, looking back at Vic. Your dad looked at him and balled his fist, he took a deep breath and loosened it.

"Look kid, I don't mind you being with my daughter because you seem to make her happy. But if I find out you made her sneak out again you can bet your ass you will never see her again. Do you understand me?" Your dad said sternly, sending a chill down Vic's spine.

"Yes sir." He said. Your parents got in the car and you went home.


	61. Soft and Slow: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Tony Perry and you have just gotten engaged, leading to the honeymoon. There's a few nights of sex followed by happy days. **_

"Yes!" You nearly screamed as Tony stood on one knee, he put the ring on your finger and stood up. He pulled you close and kissed you passionately. You pulled him onto the bed and wrapped your arms around his neck, he kissed your lips, then your cheek, trailing down your neck to your collar bones. Tony lifted your shirt up and over your head, throwing it to the floor. He kissed your chest, unhooking your bra and grabbing a breast in his hand, he sucked on it as he slipped his other hand into your jeans. He rubbed you slowly, he kissed his way down your stomach and took off your pants and underwear. His hands laid on your thighs, spreading them apart as he licked you. You put your hands in his hair and moaned, he stopped before you could reach your peak and stripped his own clothes. He pushed himself into you and thrust in and out. You both climaxed and he collapsed next to you, pulling you close and kissing your cheek.

The next day you woke up to Tony smiling at you,

"Good morning," You said, kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed you back. Tony pulled you close to him and rested his head on your chest. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and trailed a finger along his back while his arms were around your waist.

"What do you want to do today Mrs. Perry?" Tony asked, looking up at you smiling. You playfully smacked his arm,

"I don't know, I kind of feel like staying in," You replied. Tony pulled away from you and stood up.

"I'll be right back then," he said before running out of the room, still butt ass naked. About 30 minutes later he came back with just an apron on,

"Come on" He grabbed your hand and pulled you into the living room. He set up a big fort and had Ninja Turtles playing on the TV. You climbed into the fort and he put a blanket over both of you. He had even gotten snacks and drinks.

When the movie was over you just sat there talking, thinking of a date for the wedding so you know how much time you have to plan. You spent the rest of the day in just underwear, talking and playing around.

It was getting closer to the wedding and you were starting to panic, making sure you had everything in order. You had the dresses, the tuxedos, everyone was invited, the venue, food, decorations, the cake, was anything missing?

"Baby, don't stress yourself out. Everything's fine." Tony reassured you, rubbing your shoulders as you leaned over papers, magazines and your laptop, writing things down frantically. Tony grabbed your wrist and took the pen out of you hand, he pushed the papers off the bed and moved your laptop.

"Tony! I need that stuff!" You said as you were about to pick them up.

"Y/N calm down, it's just paper, you need to relax. Let me relieve some of your stress," Tony whispered getting closer to your face, his full lips gently pressed against yours. He grabbed your hips and pulled you onto him, you straddled his waist as he placed kisses along the side of your neck and shoulder. Tony made passionate love to you which made you forget all about the wedding.

This was it. You walked down the aisle in your wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers, Tony stood at the end of the walkway with Vic, Mike and Jaime next to him. Tony started to tear up, smiling at you. You finally reached the end and took a deep breath. You and Tony both couldn't stop smiling at each other as you read your vows.

"You may kiss the bride." Tony gently cupped your face and leaned down, his full lips pressed against yours, with more force then it seemed. The slight roughness of the kiss turned you on. He pulled back and smiled, wiping a tear from your face as you wiped one from his.

"Tonyyy, Tony stop!" You laughed. Tony was chasing you through the house you rental for two weeks for your honeymoon. You were out of breath and running because he kept tickling you.

"Caesar Antonio Soto Perry, if you don't stop tickling me you're not getting any sex tonight." You said, trying to be serious. You stood at the top of the steps and he was just about to come up from the bottom.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." He laughed. He walked up the steps and wrapped his arms around your waist. He then picked you up and threw you on the bed,

"After this," he started tickling you again. Fits of laughter filled the room. Pretty soon you were drowning in pillows and blankets. Tony laid gently on top of you, brushing the hair out of your face.

"You're beautiful Y/N" He pecked your lips.

"I love you," he said as he kissed your cheek. And again as he kissed your neck. An 'I love you' before every kiss until he reached the top of your shorts. You had already changed out of your wedding clothes and wore some pajama shorts and a tank top. Tony slipped them off and kissed your thighs, kissing closer and closer to your sweet spot. He looked up to you and smiled,

"This is the first time we'll be making love as husband and wife." He said, he came up and kissed your lips.

"I want to cherish every moment of it." He finished. Tony took off his clothes and took off the rest of yours. His hands caressed your body, massaging your breasts, he rubbed his hands down until he was between your legs again. His warm breath against you made you tingle. You moaned for him to hurry up, you felt him smile against you. Dragging his tongue over your clit, Tony held onto your thighs, slightly pulling you closer. You moaned out his name and he pressed harder against you, licking, kissing and softly biting. You finally came to your climax in his mouth and he swallowed it all. He came up and kissed your neck while positioning himself at your entrance. You locked eyes as he moved in, your tight walls surrounding him earning low groans. You put your hands on his shoulders and gripped onto him, his movement got faster, harder, until you were both panting.

"Fuck Y/N" He moaned out of breath, quiet curses escaping your lips getting louder and louder with each thrust.

"Tony! Tony I'm going to-" Just then you came to your climax, he wasn't long after you spilling his warm seed inside of you. He pulled out and laid on your chest while you played with his hair.

"I love you Tony," You said stroking the side of his face.

"I love you too Mrs. Perry." Tony smiled up at you and kissed you one last time before you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	62. Spend The Night: Vic F, OC ft Jaime P

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Can you do one where you and Vic went on a date and you end up staying over at his house, and in the morning you two start play-fighting/kissing/cuddling and Jaime comes into Vic's room and sees you and starts teasing you both about it.**_

"Well, I think I should call it a night." You said, holding Vic's hand. You and him had just had the perfect date, dinner, a movie, a walk on the beach. It was perfect. You started to walk the way to your house but Vic pulled you back.

"Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?" He asked smiling shyly. You grinned and hooked your arm in his.

"Lead the way." He kissed your cheek and you went to his place. You walked in and it was dark. You went into his room and sat on the bed.

"Your room is very clean, and big." You said, scanning the large room. A dresser against the wall next to a window, a desk, nightstand and couch also decorated the room. You handed you a big t-shirt and he left the room for you to change. Once you were both in your pajamas you climbed into bed, you rested your head on his chest and he stroked your hair. You talked for a bit before slowly falling asleep.

In the morning you woke up to see Vic still asleep next to you, you smiled and just watched him. His calm breathing, he looked so relaxed. You turned over to get out of bed but were held back with warm arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vic hummed in your ear. His voice sent a shiver down your spine.

" I was going to let you sleep, but since you're awake now, I guess I'll stay." You turned around and smiled at him. Vic leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips, when he pulled back you pushed him on his back and got on top of him, grabbing him by the face and kissing him again. His hands rubbed up your thighs and you pulled back, playfully slapping his hands off of you. You got up and started to walk out of the room but Vic grabbed you and threw you on the bed laughing. You giggled and he tackled you, tickling you making you laugh really hard.

"Vic stop!" You pleaded, but he continued to tickle you. You grabbed his hands and brought them up to your face, kissing them both. You pulled Vic up to you and he laid on his back. You nuzzled his neck, trailing a finger down his chest. You placed a quick kiss on his cheek and laid back down, pretending it wasn't you. You did it again and almost got caught. When you went in the third time Vic had turned just in time to meet your lips with his. He pulled you closer and tangled his hand in your hair. His free hand went back to tickling you. You laughed and squirmed around. Jaime opened the bedroom door and caught you two.

"My, my, my what do we have here? Victor's getting his sex onnnn," Jaime teased. He made winking faces at you and Vic,

"Don't break the bed, and from the sounds of it, I'd assume you're a screamer," He grinned at you. You and Vic both threw pillows at Jaime making him leave.

"Fine, fine. Wrap it before you tap it Vicky." He said one last time before he disappeared. You and Vic laughed and continued playing around and cuddling with each other.


	63. Surprise: Vic Fuentes OC

**Vic Fuentes/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you write an imagine where you're married to Vic Fuentes and he surprises you by coming home early from tour and you spend the entire evening having hot sex?**_

You lounged on the couch in your living watching Caroline, it always made you think of your husband Vic. Whenever you felt lonely while he was on tour, you would watch it. You closed your eyes and fell asleep. A couple hours later you heard the door open, you jumped up from the couch and grabbed a skillet from the kitchen, holding it like a bat. You knew Vic shouldn't be home this early so you thought someone was breaking in. You slowly tip toed out of the kitchen and back into the living room, rising the skillet in the air you jumped into the foyer. Just as you were about to slam the pan down onto the intruders head you noticed it was Vic. Luckily you stopped yourself in time and dropped the skillet to the floor.

"Vic!" You yelled and jumped on him. He laughed and kissed you.

"I thought you were a burglar! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?!"

"I wanted to surprise you, by the way, nice choice of a weapon," Vic laughed as he picked up the skillet. You put it away and sat with him on the couch.

"What are you doing home so early?" You asked as you played with his hand. Vic leaned down and kissed your cheek,

"We finished up earlier than we thought and I wanted to surprise you." He kissed your jawline then your neck.

"And I'm glad because I don't think I would have been able to wait any longer without having you." Vic whispered slipping your shirt off. You pushed him on his back and ripped his clothes off before straddling him. You placed soft kisses and bites down his chest before reaching his hard member. You grabbed it and pumped your hand making him moan. You put your mouth over his head and licked the tip, making your way down his shaft. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pulled you on top of him, he discarded your pants and positioned himself at your entrance. Vic pushed in and you gasped at the feeling for his large member inside of your tight hole. It had been so long since you had felt this. You put your hands on his chest and rode him, speeding up with every moan. Sweat began to bead on both of your foreheads, you leaned down and kissed his lips as he continued to thrust into you. He picked you up and laid you on your back, he bit your neck and started moving again, hitting your g-spot with each thrust. You clawed at his back as you both climaxed. You both laid on the couch a sweaty, out of breath mess before finally getting up and taking a shower.


	64. Take Care Of Me: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Rated K+**

_**could you do one where you're sick and alan takes care of you?**_

"Ugh…" You laid in bed and moaned, you hated being sick. You stomach turned and your head hurt. You couldn't stop coughing and you were started to lose your voice. Alan came in with a bowl of soup and sat it on the table next to you.

"Alright, prop yourself up so you don't spill." He said, fixing your pillows.

"I don't want to move…" You complained, Alan shook his head.

"Come on babe." You groaned and lifted yourself up, Alan gave you your food and you ate it slowly. When you were finished you tried to lay back down,

"You need to let your food settle first," Alan said, earning him another groan from you. He put a wet rag to your head.

"I'm dying I know it. This is the end." You said in a raspy voice.

"No you're not, you just have a cold."

"IF I DIE YOUNG, BURY ME IN SATIN, LAY ME DOWN ON A BED OF ROSES" You sang out, you're voice cracking and choking on the last few words. Alan laughed and stroked your face. He hated seeing you uncomfortable.

"i think it's time for your medicine." Alan got up and grabbed the bottle off the dresser.

"NO." You protested, trying to get away.

"That's too bad Y/N! Do you want to feel better or not?" Alan said pouring some liquid on a spoon.

"I'd rather taste dog shit than taste that again." You scowled. He laughed and put the spoon to you mouth, you shook your head and he tapped your lips with the tip of the spoon.

"Open up."

"No." You said.

"It'll be real quick then it'll be over, come on." He finally convinced you to take it and you swallowed it hard. Scrunching your face up as it slid down your throat.

"Ugh yuck." You downed a glass of water and laid down. Alan laid next to you and stroked your face before kissing your cheek.

"You're going to be okay Y/N don't worry." He lightly chuckled as you fell asleep.


	65. Take Me Back: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

_**Can you do one where Austin Carlile is your ex boyfriend,meh having broken up with you when OM&M started getting big. And a few years later he sees you at warped and regrets everything and does everything he can to get you back?**_

You were waiting in line to get some merch of your favorite band at Warped Tour. Your ex boyfriend's band Of Mice & Men were playing in the distance, you tried to block out the sound. After you had gotten your stuff you were walking over to see a band perform. Someone tapped you on the shoulder, you turned around to see Austin standing there. You scoffed and walked off but he stopped you.

"Y/N, hey I'm sorry." He tried to apologize. When Of Mice & Men had just started getting to be a known band he dumped you, you never forgave him for it.

"Don't talk to me." You said and tried to walk away again.

"Look, I should never have left you. I was young and stupid and I didn't know what I was doing. Please, can you forgive me?" Austin pleaded. You looked at him and shook your head walking off. During a Sleeping With Sirens performance they let Of Mice & Men on stage and you rolled your eyes.

"I know we already played but I want to sing one more song for this special woman. When the band was just getting big I made a mistake and let go of the only thing I truly cared about. The woman I loved and I realize now that I may have a chance to fix what I've done. So, Y/N, I know you're here. I want to dedicate this song to you." You stood in the crowd shocked. They started playing some cheesy love song but you couldn't help but smile because once Austin had found you in the crowd he never looked away from you. After they had finished he called you on stage. You rolled your eyes and went up there. Austin stood in front of you holding your hand,

"Can you please forgive me?" He said. You looked down, exhaled and looked back up.

"Yes." You finally said and smiled at him. The crowd cheered and he kissed you.


	66. Talk Dirty To Me: Austin Carlile OC

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**austin carlile dirty talking to you during sex ;)**_

You groaned, slowly opening your eyes as your alarm went off. You reached over and turned it off thrusting your head back on your pillow.

"Morning." Austin whispered in your ear from behind you. You turned around looked at him, eyes barely opened with a small grin on his face.

"Good morning babe." You said, leaning over to kiss him. When you were about to pull away he put his hand on the back of your neck, keeping you in place. His tongue licked along your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and your tongues wrestled. You let a moan escape your lips, pushing yourself into him. Austin's hands slid up your shirt, thumbs rolling over yours nipples, immediately perking up under his cold hands. He rolled over, climbing on top of you; he bit your lip, gently tugging at it. The weight of him on top of you turned you on; a low groan escaping your mouth. Austin pulled off his shirt along with yours, he leaned down biting your earlobe and rubbing your breast.

"Do you like that baby?" He hummed in your ear, he bit down on your earlobe again and you moaned.

"Yes Austin." Austin's hands moved lower, fingers running over your clit. You shifted at the sudden pleasure as he rubbed you,

"Mm, you like that? You like the way I rub you baby?" He whispered. He slipped a finger inside of you followed by another finger. You let out a shaky breath, your hands grabbing at his arms.

"You're so wet baby, mm do you like the way I slid inside of you Y/N? Hm? Do you like that?" He slammed his fingers inside of you earning a loud moan.

"Yes baby, oh god yes!" You moaned out. He hummed in your ear again, pumping his fingers in and out. You shuddered at his touch, with every pump you gripped his arms tighter.

"Do you want me baby? Huh? Do you want my big cock inside of you?" Austin thrust his fingers into you hard.

"Yes!" You screamed out. You couldn't take it anymore, you needed him.

"Beg for it. I wanna hear you beg for me." He growled. You let out a high pitched moan as he slammed his fingers in again.

"Austin! I want you, I need you baby please!" You moaned. Austin growled against your neck, biting down here and there. He pulled his fingers out and took off his boxers. He positioned himself at your entrance, teasing you by rubbing his tip gently against you. A tingle went through your body,

"Austin please!" You moaned, getting impatient. He thrust into you, hard and hitting your g-spot. You cried out gripping the sheets; knuckles turning white as he pounded into you and you gripped the sheets tighter.

"Do you like that baby?" Austin said as he slammed into you, his breath shaky. He leaned down, your chests touching.

"Do you fucking like that Y/N? Huh?" He grunted, the way he cursed in your ear was seductive and turned you on so much.

"You're so tight baby, fuck you're so tight." Austin groaned, his member sliding in and out. You felt like you were being ripped in half. You clawed at his back, leaving red marks and a stinging down his back. You cried out as he pounded in to you, rocking your whole body. The bed frame slammed against the wall.

"Austin, please, Austin I'm close!" You screamed out.

"Ah fuck you're so wet, Y/N! Cum for me baby, fuck!" Austin growled. Bodies sweating, beading on your foreheads and dripping down your faces. Your hands slipped slightly as you tried to grip his back.

"Austin!" You yelled out. He thrust into you again, you reached your climax and spilled on the sheets. Austin came just after you, pulling out and releasing on your stomach. He collapsed next to you and panted hard. Both of you a sweaty mess. You finally got up and you took a shower together, going for a round two while you were at it.


	67. Tease: Jack Barakat OC

**Jack Barakat/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Could you do Jack teasing you for an awful amount of time making you beg for it so much before finally giving in but forces you to be quiet because Alex is sleeping in the room over?**_

"Jack, stop." You laughed, pushing him away from you as he tried to kiss your neck. Jack picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. He threw you on the bed and stripped you, he hovered above your naked body, slowly caressing every inch. Jack gently bit your neck,

"Do you want me?" He whispered in your ear, the husky tone of his voice made you tingle. All you could manage was a soft moan. Jack went down to your breasts, taking one in his hand, he swirled his tongue around your nipple once before pulling away. The second the sensation was gone you wanted more,

"Jack," You breathed. He smirked and went lower, kissing your thighs, closer and closer to your sweet spot. He hovered over it for a moment, his hot breath tingling you. He was so close you thought you could actually feel him, you waited, preparing yourself for his tongue against you but he rose up, getting off the bed and started to take off his own clothes.

"Baby…" You whined as he took his time undressing. Jack climbed on top of you, faces nearly touching,

"Do you want me baby? Hm?" He said seductively. His hand made its way down between your legs, gently rubbing a finger along your clit.

"Yes, Jack please" You moaned, pushing yourself into his touch. He kept his pace, slowly gliding his finger up and down. You ached for him, you leaned your head back against the pillows and arched your back. Jack moaned in your ear, making you wet,

"Do you want me Y/N? Huh? Do you want to feel me inside of you?" Jack nearly growled. You writhed at his touch as he sped up, the friction from his finger against you burned and turned you on.

"Yes!" You screamed. Jack pressed his lips to yours,

"Shh," he hushed you.

"Alex is in the other room asleep." You groaned at the words. Jack spread your legs, his tip teasingly close to you. He finally pushed in and your body melted at the feeling. He thrust in faster, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to him. You moaned out, gripping the sheets.

"Shh baby," He hushed you again, you whined and bit your lip. Jack hit your g-spot, causing you to scream out his name. He crushed his lips to yours to silence you.

"You have to be quiet Y/N you don't want Alex to wake up." He whispered against your lips.

"Baby I can't, " You moaned quietly, choking back screams.

"Yes you can, shh," Jack whispered in your ear. You groaned, attaching your lips to his neck to muffle your moans. He pounded into you, filling you up and hitting you just right. Your body shook, a shiver shot through your entire body, you gripped his back leaving red marks.

"Baby, baby I can't." You panted, getting louder. Jack pressed his lips to your again,

"Yes you can baby," He grunted. He sped up and hit his climax at the same time as you. You moaned into each other, muffling the sound. Jack pulled out and collapsed next to you, you turned on your side.

"See, I told you, you could do it," Jack smiled. You grinned and kissed him. Just as you were about to fall asleep you heard a knock on the door.

"You can muffle your moans but you can't muffle the bed squeaking. If you're finished now, I'd like to get some sleep. Goodnight." Alex said through the door. You and Jack laughed and went to bed.


	68. The Scars On My Skin: Austin C, Alan A

**Austin Carlile/Alan Ashby**

**Rated T**

*****_**Possible Trigger Warning***_

_**Can you do one where Alan and Austin are sitting in the back lounge of their bus late at night/early in the morning showing each other their scars and the stories that go along with them, some from surgery, self harm, childhood accidents, etc**_

"This one I got when I climbed up a tree outside of my elementary school, I freaked out once I was all the way up, I didn't realize how high it was until it was too late, causing my leg to get caught. I tried getting it out on my own because I was supposed to be in class but I skipped and didn't want to get caught and cut my leg open. I ended up having to call for help and my teacher saved the day." Alan chuckled, pointing to a long, thin scar running down his left calf.

It was two in the morning, Austin and Alan had been sitting in the back of the tour bus since Midnight. They couldn't sleep so they decided they would tell each other about their scars. Austin lifted his shirt up revealing the scar on his chest.

"You know about this one, where I had my heart surgery. I think they lined the tattoos up really well" Austin said. He then pointed to one on his arm, about six inches in length going along his forearm. It was mostly covered with tattoos so you couldn't really see it,

"When I was about 10 years old I broke my arm," Austin laughed.

"I remember I was on the playground at school and I was trying to do the Monkey Bars and I fell. I never went on it again" He covered his mouth with his hand and giggled. Alan put his arm out in front of him and pointed to his wrist, faint scars still visible on his arm. Austin's face dropped slightly and his smile faded.

"I would get picked on in school for a lot of things, my hair, how I dressed, that I liked kittens. People would call me "The Ginger Faggot". Almost everyday I would go home and lock myself in my room with a razor blade. I remember running it across my wrist, wanting to release the sadness." Alan looked down, upset.

"Hey," Austin nudged Alan, who looked up and saw him extending his arm too.

"I was 'Frankenfaggot' or 'The Sequoia Princess'" Austin explained revealing cuts on his wrist.

"Everyone made fun of me because I was tall or because I liked Disney. My mom would always tell me that it was okay to like whatever I liked. To not care about the words the careless said. To always be myself, but it still got to me, I didn't understand why I would get bullied for what I was. Then there's these," Austin showed his other arm,

"My tattoos cover these, I did it when my mom passed away. She was the only person who made me feel better after all the crap I got and then she was gone." Austin started tearing up. Austin and Alan sat there talking about other cuts and the stories behind them for another few hours.


	69. Three's Not A Crowd: Austin C, Alan A OC

**Austin Carlile/OC/Alan Ashby**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can I have an imagine where "you", Alan & Austin decide to get drunk at "your" house & end up having a threesome?**_

"We brought the alcohol!" Alan said as he walked into your living room. Austin behind him with more cases. Loud music played through the room. You jumped up from the couch and took a pack of beer from Alan, opening it and taking out some cans. You threw one to each guy and opened yours, downing it in almost one take. Five beers, eight shots of tequila and half a bottle of whiskey later and you were hammered. Cans and bottles thrown all over the floor and table. Austin was leaning against you laughing hysterically for no reason, while Alan acted like a cat snuggling up against your leg. He came up and licked your face, you laughed and he continued down your neck, you put your hand in his soft ginger hair and a moan escaped your mouth. Austin looked at you giggling,

"I you think-I thi-I think you like that" Austin slurred, if it was possible to be more drunk than you, he was. You smiled sloppily before you pulled his face to yours and kissed him, tongues wrestling around. Alan took your shirt off-breaking you and Austin's make out session for only a moment-and kissed down your chest, down your stomach until he reached your hips. He unbuttoned your jeans and slipped them off along with your underwear. As he licked your clit, Austin worked on your breasts, rubbing and sucking them. Alan moved his fingers in and out of you as you moaned loud, gripping his hair. He came up and took off his own pants before sliding his cock inside of you, you cursed under your breath as he sped up. Austin stripped his clothes too and you grabbed his long member, taking it into your mouth. He grabbed your hair as you sucked it, moving your head back and forth, running your tongue along his long shaft and head.

Alan grabbed onto your hips hard enough you thought there would be bruises in the morning, and thrust into you harder, spewing "fuck"s and "shit"s here and there. He pulled out before cumming and him and Austin traded places. You took Alan into your mouth as Austin thrust into your tight hole. With one hand on your breast, Austin groaned deeply and came to his climax inside of you. Alan was next spilling his warm seed in your mouth-which you swallowed. He licked and gently bit on your nipple as you came to your own climax, releasing on Austin, who was still inside of you.

You all three passed out on the couch in a naked pile.


	70. Vacation: Alan Ashby OC

**Alan Ashby/OC**

**Smut**

**Rated R**

_**Alan decided to take "you" to the beach for a mini vacation but won't tell you where he's taking you on the way there. You guys go out on the beach at night & find a place to have sex then go back to the room for round two. c:**_

"Baby, come on!" Alan yelled from the bottom of the steps at your house. You and him had been dating for a few years and were just madly in love.

"I'm coming! I don't know what to pack since you won't tell me where we're going!" You yelled back from your bedroom. Alan was taking you on a short vacation while he was off and wouldn't tell you where. You packed the last of your things and headed out of your room, you appeared at the top of the steps with two suitcases.

"Babe, it's only a few days what do you need two bags for?" Alan laughed. You huffed and carried them down the stairs,

"One's for clothes and one's for shoes and make-up and other things. You didn't tell me where we're going remember? I need to be prepared." You smiled and kissed him. He shook his head and grabbed your bags, he put them in the car and you got in. He turned the car on and smiled at you before pulling out of the driveway.

Along the way there you fell asleep, which was perfect for Alan because he didn't want you to see anything that would give away where you were going. The car came to a stop and Alan got out, taking the bags inside before coming back out for you. He opened the passenger side door and unbuckled your seat belt. You opened your eyes before he could pick you up,

"We're here." He whispered. You rubbed your eyes and looked around, it was dark but you could hear the sound of water crashing against the rocks. You jumped out of your seat and made your way around the large house. The backyard was the beach. Sand covered the ground as far as you could see, seemingly blue water rushed onto it, pulling back leaving the sand dark and wet. Tall rocks stood in the water, it looked like a place a mermaid would sit. The moon glistened on the water,

"It's beautiful." You breathed. Alan came up from behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Not as-"

"That's so cliche Alan." You laughed, cutting him off. He laughed too and turned you around.

"But it's true." Alan looked into your eyes, pulling you into a deep, passionate kiss. You put your hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He pulled away and smiled,

"Let's go inside," He held your hand and lead you into the house. It was warmly lit with large floor-to-ceiling windows on almost every wall. It was cabin-like and modern. You ran across the hardwood floor and got your swimsuit out of your bag.

"It's late Y/N" Alan chuckled. You shook your head and rushed passed him, finding the bedroom you changed. You left your clothes thrown on the tan carpeted floor. When you went back downstairs Alan was in just swimming trunks. You smiled and ran out the back door, followed by Alan. You stopped at the edge of the sand, warm water running over your bare feet. Alan grabbed you from behind and kissed your neck, you tlited your head back and moaned. You turned around and wrapped your legs around his waist, Alan held you up by your thighs and kissed your lips, licking your bottom lip asking for entrance. You gave it to him and he slid his tongue in your mouth, wrestling with yours. Alan walked you away from the water and laid you down, slipping off your swimsuit. He kissed your stomach, trailing down to your hips, he kissed your thighs, inching closer to your womanhood. If he had moved the slightest bit further he would've touched your sweet spot, but he stopped and rose up. You whined and he chuckled, kissing your cheek.

"Shh" He hushed you, leaning back down to kiss your lips. Alan slipped off his shorts and pushed his large erection into you. You gasped and clawed his shoulders, he started thrusting into you, harder and faster as you moaned out his name. His hands caressed you and you hit you peak, spilling all over him, he came right after you. Alan laid next to you in the sand, looking up at the starry sky. You leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up, you ran inside still naked. You explored the house and ended up in the bedroom. Alan came in and ran a finger down your back.

"This house is beautiful." You turned to Alan, he smirked.

"I wanted to make this time special, where better than a place on the beach?" Alan said getting closer to you. You smiled and kissed him. He back you up until you hit the bed, you sat down and brought him closer to you, wrapping your hand around his member. You took him into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the tip, licking down his shaft. You sucked on his erection for awhile as he moaned. You pulled back and looked up at him, grabbing his hips you pulled him onto the bed. He laid on his back as you climbed on top of him, putting his member inside you. You bounced up and down, his cock hitting your g-spot every time.

"Y/N…" Alan moaned. His hands held your hips, gripping them so hard you knew there would be marks. You rode him faster, the friction causing you to moan loud,

"Alan, I'm gonna, Alan!" You screamed as you came again. He flipped you over and thrust hard and fast into you, biting your neck. He grunted and moaned before spilling on the sheets. Alan rolled next to you and pulled you close.

"I love you Y/N." He whispered in you ear,

"I love you too Alan." You said back, laying on his chest.


	71. Was I Not Good Enough? Jaime Preciado OC

**Jaime Preciado/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where "you" and Jaime fight because you thought he could be cheating but he wasn't, then you make it up to him by running a hot bubble bath and you have sex in the tub?**_

"What the fuck is this?!" You slammed pictures of some girls all over Jaime down on the table.

"Some fans got drunk, it was nothing." Jaime said calmly yet a little annoyed.

"Nothing? Nothing is what you're doing to get them off of you!"

"Y/N you weren't there, they were like that to all of the guys and it wasn't exactly an easy task to get them to go away."

"Yet somehow there are no pictures of them with the other guys, actually, I don't even see them in these pictures! They're nowhere near you Jaime! You're going to have to use a better excuse than that!" You yelled. Jaime stood up from the dining room table and looked at you, shaking his head.

"You're a fucking prick, I can't believe you! What do you not get enough sex at home that you have to go off and fuck some fake bitches on tour?! Am I not good enough for you?!"

"After all this time do you really think I would cheat on you?!" Jaime yelled back.

"I've only ever loved you Y/N! You should know that I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Clearly." You said sarcastically pointing down to the pictures. Jaime was fuming. You've never seen him so mad, but he was also hurt.

"You need help. We've been together ten years now? And you're actually accusing me of cheating?! People always doubted us being together for any length of time back in high school, and we proved them wrong. Ten years Y/N. Not once have I ever looked at another woman the way I look at you!" Jaime had gotten closer to you, his face about a foot away for yours. He looked so mad you actually thought his face would turn red and steam would come from his ears. But you didn't care. You saw the pictures. Jaime standing there while some young girls clung to him inappropriately.

"The pictures don't lie Jaime!"

"Pictures can tell a million different stories! And don't you think the one I'm telling is a lot more probable?! Y/N I've stood by you in everything. Every mistake. Every decision. I was there! I was always there for you! And this is the thanks I get?! Months on tour, working my ass off then to come home to false accusations?!" Jaime had pinned you against the wall, one of his hands above your head resting on the wall and one beside you.

"You weren't there for me when I tried to kill myself." You said bluntly. Jaime's face dropped along with his arms. The color drained out of his face and his eyes started to water. He was silent. You reached for him but he turned away and left the room.

"Jaime!" You called after him. Fuck! You thought to yourself. As soon as the words left your mouth you knew you shouldn't have said them. One time when you were a teenager you and Jaime got into a fight, he ignored your calls all day. The day after he skipped school and still wouldn't return your calls. Jaime usually protected you at school because you got bullied a lot but since he wasn't there you got beat up and kicked around. You ended up getting really depressed and felt worthless. You tried to call him again, hoping he could make you feel better but he didn't answer. So you got your mom's medication and downed most of it. Next thing you knew, Jaime was crying over you in the hospital. He blamed himself for the whole thing. "If only I had just picked up the phone" he would repeat almost everyday. Finally things settled down and he never let anything happen to you again.

Now bringing it up again you knew you hit him hard and you felt terrible. You left the dining room and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. You turned on the water in the tub and filled it with bubbles. Once it was full you set candles around then left the room. You made your way to the bedroom. You walked in and saw Jaime sitting on the bed with his face to the floor.

"You know I never meant for any of that to happen. If only I had just answered the phone. I could have saved you from hurting yourself. I could have been there for you." Jaime said holding back tears. His voice shaky.

"Jaime, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that," You walked over to him and sat down. You put your hand on his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry, I love you so much. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating either, I know you would never hurt me, I don't know what I was thinking. I just get so paranoid with you being gone so much and feeling like you could do so much better. I'm really sorry." Tears started to form in your eyes too. Jaime looked at you, put his hand under your chin and kissed you. Tears slowly running down both of your faces.

"You should be sorry" Jaime said softly in-between kisses. A small smile formed on his lips. You grabbed his shoulders and straddled him.

"I know. Let me show you how sorry I am." You said looking into his eyes. You crushed your lips to his and started to grind into his hips. His hands moved up your sides and under your shirt, taking it off. You removed his shirt and let your hands roam his bare chest. You gave him one last kiss before standing up, you grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. You turned back to him and kissed his lips softly before working on removing his jeans while he worked on yours. Once you were stripped you both climbed into the bathtub, the hot water sending goosebumps all over your body. You straddled Jaime again and kissed him passionately. Lips moving perfectly together, tongues wrestling, hands roaming each others naked bodies. You could feel him growing harder underneath you so you lifted yourself onto him. His hard member filled you up making you moan softly. You started to move up and down as his hips thrust forward in tune with your movements. Jaime's hands caressed your wet breasts as he sucked on one. The water splashed as you rode him harder and faster, his hands moved to your hips as he thrust inside of you, hitting your G-spot. You screamed out his name as you climaxed, his wasn't long after yours. You settled down and rested for a moment before getting out of the tub and drying off. You put on some white boyshorts and a white and black sweater while Jaime put on some pajama pants. You climbed into bed together and laid there cuddling.

"I really do love you Y/N. I would never hurt you, ever." Jaime said rubbing your arm.

"I know. I'm so sorry Jaime. I was just being paranoid. I love you so much." You hugged him tightly, resting your head on his bare chest.

"It's okay. I love you too." Jaime whispered as you both fell asleep.


	72. When You Can't Sleep At Night: Austin C

**Austin Carlile/OC**

**Rated T**

**can you do one where you're watching the perks of being a wallflower with Austin and you start to cry?** _**and then Austin comforts you while singing when you can't sleep at night**_

"Austin come on!" You called to him, he walked into the bedroom with a bowl of popcorn and some drinks. He smiled at you as you jumped up and grabbed the bowl. He laid next to you and you pressed play on the DVD remote, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower began to play. Not half way into the movie you started crying, tearing up at every emotional scene. Austin wrapped his arm around you, rubbing your arm.

"Baby, it's okay." He whispered. The movie ended and you were crying harder, not just because of the movie but because it reminded you of your own depression. Austin looked at you, his eyes saddened by seeing you upset. He pulled you close to him, stroking your hair and kissing your forehead.

"Y/N are you okay?" He asked, holding your chin up to look into your eyes. You looked at him, vision cloudy with tears and nodded 'no'. He frowned and ran his thumb over your cheek. He hated seeing you like this, many nights you would stay up crying into his chest as he comforted you. Austin was your rock. He kept you sane and he made you happy when nothing and no one else could. You gripped his shirt, laying on him as he continued to stroke your hair.

"Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes, but its love that keeps fueling me. Fueling me." Austin sang quietly, you sniffled trying to calm your crying. You wanted to hear him sing, his voice was beautiful.

"Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes, would you show them to me?" He continued. You looked up at him, eyes red and wet. Austin smiled genuinely at you, wiping away your tears.

"I know I'm not that perfect, but you stay awhile, baby, then you will see, miles away I can still feel you." Austin pulled you closer, rubbing small circles on your back. He paused to kiss you, pulling you into a soft, sweet embrace. Lips moving gently with yours.

"Lay your head down on my embrace," Austin pulled you into a hug, laying your head on his chest, you closed your eyes, listening to his heart beat calmly. His easy breathing and heart beat put you in a trance, everything became calm. You stopped crying, feeling his warm arms wrap around you. You started to fall asleep, eyes drifting shut.

"_My embrace." _Austin whispered, you fell asleep, blissful darkness consumed your mind. You were calm and happy again. Austin noticed you asleep and kissed your forehead.

"I love you Y/N." He whispered and went to sleep as well.


	73. Who The Fuck Invited Norbert? Kellin Q

**Kellin Quinn/OC**

**Rated T**

_**could you do one where your at a party with kellin and a guy is being flirty towards you and kellin gets jealous and eventually tells you he has a thing for you? :D**_

"You're here!" Kellin yelled over the loud music blasting through Jesse's house. You smiled and hugged him,

"In the flesh!" You yelled back. This was the first time you'd seen Kellin since you had been traveling around Europe for the past two months.

"Long time no see, how're you?"

"What?!"

"I said how are you?!" You yelled.

"I'm okay! Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?" You hadn't really understood what Kellin had said but you assumed it was something about leaving this area. You and him entered the kitchen laughing.

"Ah, that's better." He laughed. You grabbed a drink and sat on the counter.

"Hey! No sitting on the counter Y/N!" Jesse yelled as he walked by with his arm slung over his wife Ashley. You flipped him off and smiled.

"How was Europe? Did you meet anyone there?" Kellin asked once Jesse had left.

"Of course I met people," You chuckled, obliviously to what Kellin really meant. "It was great, I'd love to go back soon. I considered moving there, it was so nice." Kellin looked down, suddenly anxious that you'd leave him all alone.

"But I prefer it here with my friends and family." You continued. Kellin grinned to himself. "So what about you? How'd you cope without me?"

"Me? Oh, I was fantastic. It was so quiet and peaceful while you were gone. You should really travel more." Kellin teased. You gasped with a smile.

"Well then, I see how it is." You punched his arm. You and him talked for awhile in the kitchen before going out into the big living room they had set up for dancing. You and Kellin danced for at least four songs before you got tired and took a break, lounging on the long sofa.

"You really can't dance!" You yelled over the music, laughing. Kellin shook his head and laughed too.

"Hey there," a deep husky voice said as a tall, muscular man sat down. He reminded you of a younger, flamboyant Matthew McConnaughey, in his button down burgundy shirt with the buttons only done half way up. His hair was heavily styled with gel and hairspray and he reeked of name brand cologne.

"My name is Gustavo, the ladies call me Sexy. What's your name?" He winked at you and you rolled your eyes.

"Y/N." You said flatly.

"I noticed you dancing, you've got beautiful posture. Maybe you'd like to pleasure me with a dance some time?" His sexual innuendos were disturbing. Meanwhile, Kellin was getting sick to his stomach and jittery, he was tapping his leg viciously as Gustavo continued to flirt with you. Kellin finally stood up and quickly made his way out of the house.

"Where's Kellin going?" Jesse asked as he walked over to you. You shrugged and stood up. "Who the fuck invited Norbert?" Jesse laughed as "Gustavo" stood up.

"My name is Gustavo!" He yelled before he turned on his heel, pushed his shoulders back and shot his nose towards the ceiling and stormed off. You ran outside to find Kellin leaned up against his car, when he saw you he got in it and reached to turn on the engine but you were already at the passenger side door getting in.

"Hey, where are you going?" You asked slightly panting from running through the house.

"Home. I'm not feeling too well." He lied. You rose an eyebrow and looked at him until he couldn't stare straight ahead anymore and turned to look at you.

"I-" Kellin paused, taking a deep breath. "I can't explain it."

"Kellin, just tell m-" you were cut off by him reaching over and grabbing your face, smashing his lips to yours.

"I love you." He said, barely pulling away from you so that your lips were just slightly touching still. You stared into his eyes, shocked but pulled him back in for another kiss. He faltered at first because he wasn't expecting you to feel the same way but soon got into rhythm.

"This is were they ran off to! I got a spare bedroom upstairs if you guys want it! Just burn the sheets when you're done!" Jesse yelled drunkenly from the front and Kellin laughed and quickly kissed one more time. As he reached for the door you stopped him,

"Oh and I love you too by the way." You smiled and jumped out, taking his hand and going back inside to the party.


	74. Worth The Wait: Alex Gaskarth OC

**Alex Gaskarth/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Can you do one where Alex picks you up form college since you're on winter break & takes you out to dinner & teases you while you're there, then takes you back home & you have some long overdue sex?**_

"I'll be there in a minute, can't wait to see you babe!" Alex said into the phone,

"Me either, hurry up!" You laughed. You hung up the phone and looked around your dorm room, making sure you had all of your things.

"I'm going to miss you Y/N!" Your roommate said, coming out of the bathroom with her bag of hair products. She hugged you,

"I'm going to miss you too, call me everyday!" You said hugging her tight. You finally let go and smiled at her. She nodded and you left the room. You stood outside looking for you boyfriend Alex, he pulled up and got out of the car.

"Alex!" You ran over to him and he picked you up, swinging you around and kissing you.

"I've missed you Y/N" He hugged you and kissed you again. He put your bags in the car and opened your door for you. When you were inside he looked over at you and smiled.

"We're going out tonight, in celebration of winter break." He said. You smiled back at him and drove off. Later you walked into the restaurant with Alex, you were dressed nicely, in a knee length black dress. You sat at the table and ordered your drinks.

"How's college been?" Alex asked, sitting next to you.

"It's been, okay I guess. I'm passing so that's good." You chuckled. Alex put his hand on your thigh, trailing his fingers up and down it. You straighten your back and looked at him,

"What do you think you're doing?" You whispered, he smiled.

"Shh, you like it." He smirked, sneaking a finger under your dress. He rubbed up the outside of your thigh, out of sight from anyone who could see under the table. You shivered at his touch, it had been so long since you'd felt him touch you like that. Alex leaned in and kissed your cheek, breathing heavily on your neck,

"I want you so much Y/N." He whispered in your ear. To anyone else it looked like he was just leaning in to tell you something personal, they had no idea how much he was turning you on right now. The waiter came back and placed the drinks on the table.

"What would you like to order?" He asked, pulling out a notepad and pen. You had totally forgotten to look at your menu,

"Sex." You accidentally said quickly, you blushed and fumbled over your words,

"On the beach, could I get a sex on the beach too please? And I'll just have the special." You looked down, embarrassed. Alex held back a smile and told the waiter his order. Once he was gone Alex nudged you with a devilish smirk.

"Sex huh?" He laughed. You scowled,

"Oh shut up Gaskarth. It's your fault," You sneered at him, he laughed and continued dancing his fingers on your leg. He slipped his hand up your dress and played with the hem of your underwear, you let out a shaky breath as you tried to remain calm and not fuck him right then and there. The waiter came back with your food and you ate. Once you were done you practically ran out of the restaurant, Alex pinned you against the side of the car and crushed his lips to yours.

"Not here baby," You said in between kisses. He pulled back and you got in the car, speeding home. Alex unlocked the door and you rushed inside, stripping your clothes leaving a trail up to the bedroom. Alex pushed you on the bed and climbed on top of you, attacking your neck with kisses. You moaned out and dug your nails into his back.

"Alex, baby" You moaned. He kissed down to your breasts, where he took one in his mouth, sucking and biting on it. He swirled his tongue around your nipple and bit down gently. Your hands moved to his tousled brown hair, he moved lower, kissing your stomach and hips. Alex spread your legs apart and let out a breath of relief, he couldn't stand not having you everyday, making love to you just like this. You whined, begging him to hurry. Alex smirked and attached his mouth to your clit, licking every inch of you. You moaned and arched your back, pushing yourself into him. He grabbed around your thighs and pulled you closer, sucking, biting and licking you. You felt a tingle shoot up your spine and a knot forming in your pelvic area.

"Alex!" You screamed out as you came in his mouth. He came up and kissed you, positioning himself at your entrance and thrusting in. Alex moaned and grunted, nuzzling your neck. Sweat beaded on your foreheads and coated your bodies. You put your hand in his sweaty hair and the other one was on his back, pulling him closer. He growled into your neck as he came to his climax. Alex pulled out and laid next to you, panting. You leaned over and kissed him,

"That was worth the wait," You said out of breath. He smiled and kissed you back, falling asleep.


	75. You're My Only One: Vic F, Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC/Vic Fuentes**

**Tony/OC smut**

**Vic/OC smut**

**Rated R**

_**Tony and Vic just found out that you're cheating on them with each other.. you apologize to both and wind up continuing to cheat but have make up sex after the**_**arguments.**

"She's what?!" Tony yelled at Vic, who had just told him that you were sleeping with both of them.

"She's cheating on me with you, I couldn't fucking believe it when I found out."

"I had no idea she was even with you man, this is messed up." Tony said. Vic went home and saw you in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you Y/N. Cheating on me with Tony?!" Vic walked up to you pissed and hurt. You looked at him nervously, then quickly straightened up.

"Vic I'm so sorry, I made a mistake. I was just confused, I never meant to hurt you, please, I love you so much Victor." You looked down and made yourself tear up, you walked over to Vic and wrapped your arms around him "crying" into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," You said again. You looked up at him with pleading, apologetic eyes. He took a moment, sighed and finally spoke,

"I don't know Y/N. How do I trust you after this?"

"Baby, I love you, not Tony. He called me just before you got home and I ended it. I only want you Vic, I know that now." You apologized again, sobbing into his chest. Vic put his arms around you, still torn over the fact you cheated.

"Let me show you how sorry I am Vic." You whispered as you pulled him into the bedroom. You pushed Vic onto the bed and took off your shirt climbing on top of him. You kissed his neck, biting gently making your way down. You lifted his shirt off and kissed down his chest, you made it to the top of his jeans and took them off along with your own pants. You straddled him and lined up, pushing yourself down on his member. You moaned out, moving slowly then picking up speed. Vic grabbed your hips and leaned up, smashing his lips to yours as you continued to ride him. He flipped you over and thrust into you hard, making you scream out his name. Vic nuzzled against your neck, gently kissing it as you both came to your climax. He laid next to you and kissed you.

"You're only mine?" Vic asked. You swallowed hard and looked at him,

"I'm only yours." You lied, as you both fell asleep.

The next day you went over to Tony's. He let you in and gave you the same speech Vic had.

"Y/N I thought you loved me, we were so happy, why would you do that?" Tony said, leaning against the counter.

"I do love you Tony! Last night Vic came to me and I ended it. I only want you. I realize that now, I made a mistake but baby I love you, and only you. Last night I just needed to clear my head before I could talk to you. But I'm here now, and I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want Vic." You lied through your teeth. Tony looked at you as you started to tear up. He came over and hugged you.

"I love you too Y/N." Tony picked you up and put you on the large kitchen table. His lips meet yours, lips clashing together, tongues wrestling. He slipped off your shirt and rubbed his hands down your body, playing with a breast with one hand as the other unbuttoned your jeans. Tony attached his lips to your neck, getting lower until he took a breast in his mouth. You put your hands on his shoulders and moaned. Soon you were both stripped and he was on top of you, sliding in and out. You clawed at his back as his hard member hit you in the spot that made your body tingle. You brought his face back down to yours and kissed him again in a mess of lips, teeth and tongues. Tony sat up and you straddled him, bouncing up and down on his member, taking it all in. Sweat dripping from your faces and down your bodies, you screamed out as you hit your climax and you orgasm'd on him, pushing him to the edge as well.

When you were finished you both laid on the couch and fell asleep.


	76. You May Kiss The Bride: Austin C, OC

**Austin Carlile/OC/Alex Koehler**

**Rated R**

_**Can I make a request with Alex from Chelsea Grin? Like you're married to him and he hits you or something and Austin sees and beats the shit out of him during warped after the fans are gone? oh and you get a divorce from him and marry austin a year after?**_

You walked around at Warped Tour, buying merch and watching your favorite bands perform. You stood watching your friends in Of Mice & Men play an awesome show with your husband Alex Koehler. Half way through the show you were smiling and singing along, eyes mainly on Austin-for no specific reason to be honest. Alex looked at you, noticing how you seemed so happy watching Austin. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to the side, away from the crowd.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said, fuming. You looked at him confused,

"I was just watching the show what are you talking about?" You explained. His grip on your arm got tighter, you could feel your blood pulsing hard under his grip.

"Don't fucking lie to me," Alex growled. His hand tightened,

"You're hurting me, let go!" You yelled. The music was too loud of anyone to have heard you but Austin noticed. From where he was he couldn't see what Alex was doing exactly, it looked like he was just talking to you but he knew something was going on.

"Alex, you're hurting my arm!" You cried out but he didn't let go. Alex pulled your closer to him, chests almost touching.

"Do you like him? Huh Y/N?! You want to get in his pants you fucking slut?!" Alex yelled in your face. He slapped you across the face, leaving a throbbing sting. You let out a small gasp, the impact taking your breath away.

"Get the fuck off of me!" You yelled. Alex let go, his grip left a dark bruise. He rammed his shoulder into yours as he walked away, leaving you crying quietly. The show ended and you were sitting on the sidewalk in the back of the venue where the tour buses were parked. Austin came up from behind you, putting a hand on your shoulder. You flinched and looked up at him, calming down when you saw it was Austin.

"Are you okay? Where is he? I'll fucking kill him." Austin said, you nodded and placed your hand over your arm, covering the bruise. Austin noticed it and knelt down.

"Y/N…" He whispered. You felt your eyes sting, threatening to tear up again. Austin stood up, spotting Alex near his bus. He ran over to him and pushed him against the bus.

"You fucking asshole!" Austin yelled, punching Alex in the face.

"Get off of me!" Alex yelled back but Austin punched him again. He kept hitting him in the face until Alex started to bleed. Austin grabbed Alex's arm tightly, leaving a bruise like the one on you.

"How do you like it? You like beating on women you prick?! Does it make you feel like a man?!" Austin wrapped his hand around Alex's neck, slamming him back into the bus.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will fucking break every bone in your body." Austin threatened. Alex's heart pounded, scared. Austin let go of him and he ran into his bus. It drove off quickly and Austin went back to you.

"Y/N are you okay?" He asked again, cupping your face.

"Yeah, thank you." You said softly. Austin wiped a tear from your face.

"Come on." Austin pulled you up from the sidewalk and walked you to his bus.

~One month later~

You walked out of the courthouse and met Austin at the car. He hugged you, picking you up off your feet.

"Is it done?" He asked, smiling.

"Yup, it's finally over with." You said excitedly. You hugged him again and put the papers back into your bag. You had just finalized your divorce from Alex and you couldn't be happier. Alex walked passed you and Austin glared at him, reminding him with his eyes that he would kick his ass again if he so much as spoke to you. You got in the car with Austin and drove off, going to a restaurant to celebrate. When you arrived Austin opened your door for you, holding your hand as you walked in.

"Table for two please." Austin told the guy at the front desk. He smiled and lead you to your table, handing you two menus. You ordered your drinks and talked for awhile. After you ate your food you went to the restroom. While you were gone Austin motioned for the waitress.

"Excuse me, but when she comes back can you bring out a slice of pie and put this somewhere on top please?" He asked, handing her a ring. The waitress smiled and took it,

"Of course." She said and hurried to get some pie. You came back to your table and sat down. Austin smiled at you lovingly.

"Y/N, I know you just came out of a bad relationship and this is probably too soon but over the last month I've grown such feelings for you that I just can't hold them in anymore." The waitress started to walk over, other staff lined the walls, watching with smiles.

"Y/N, for awhile now, I've considered you the love of my life. This last month has only proved how much I truly love you. I can't explain how happy you make me and hopefully I have the same affect on you," The waitress approached the table, placing the plate in front of you.

"Will you marry me?" Austin asked. You looked down at the pie. Two sliver rods held up a small sliver plate, in between a tiny clasp was a sliver band with a large diamond in the center. Your eyes got wide and watery. You looked at Austin, who sat patiently awaiting your reply. A lump formed in your throat, you nodded and covered your mouth with your hand.

"Yes!" You exclaimed happily. A sigh of relief escaped Austin's lips. You slipped on the ring and studied it, marveling in it's beauty. It looked like it'd cost thousands of dollars. You finally looked away from it and looked back to Austin who had the biggest grin on his face. The restaurant staff cheered as did the customers. Austin leaned over the table and kissed you. You ate your desert and left.

~One year later~

You stood in the back room of large hall. You were frantically fixing your dress and hair.

"Hey, you look fine." Your friend Tia reassured you. You took a deep breath and smiled.

"My girl's all grown up!" She said tearing up.

"You act like I haven't done this before." You said. Tia put a hand on your shoulder,

"This time it'll last. Forever." She smiled. The music started and Tia handed you your bouquet. She hugged you and walked down the aisle with Tino on her arm. You walked out, stopping at the end of the aisle looking at Austin. He stood there smiling and trying not to cry as he watched you. You got to the end and handed your flowers to Tia. Austin looked into your eyes, full of love and happiness. You said your vows, both of you tearing up by the end of them.

"You may kiss the bride." Austin cupped your face, leaning down and crushing your lips to yours. Your hand moved to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. The crowd whistled and cheered. You pulled away, wiping a tear from his face.

"I love you so much Y/N." He said, wiping your tears as well.

"I love you too, Austin." You kissed once more before walking back down the aisle arm in arm.


	77. Zoo: Tony Perry OC

**Tony Perry/OC**

**Rated K**

_**Can u do one where Tony takes out to The zoo for a cute date. :)**_

You stood in front of the mirror in your bedroom, fixing your hair and making sure you looked okay. You were about to go to the zoo with Tony and you wanted to look nice enough. The doorbell rang and you ran downstairs, you opened the door and Tony stood there in a Key Street tank top and jeans. You kissed his cheek,

"Ready?" He asked. You nodded and got in the car, the whole ride there you were playing around, singing along to stupid songs on the radio. When you arrived at the zoo you went in and went straight to the polar bears. They were swimming around in the large area they had. One came up to the glass and you put your hand up to it, the bear touched its nose to your hand through the glass and swam away.

"Aw, I think he liked you." Tony smiled, holding your hand. You went on to the monkeys and giraffes, the seals and kangaroos. You ended up at the tigers, where Tony pretended to throw you into the cage,

"Tony stop! What if you actually drop me!" You fought, wiggling out of his grip. He laughed and hugged you,

"You know I wouldn't." He kissed your cheek. Finally you reached the turtles and Tony searched for them in the tank. A turtle swam up to the glass and stared at Tony,

"I think he likes you," You playfully mocked. Tony smiled and you watched them for awhile. Sitting on the bench holding hands, watching turtles swim around. It was a perfect date. Finally it got dark and Tony drove you home.

"I had a great time," You said, holding his hand.

"Me too, hopefully we can do it again tomorrow?" Tony asked, looking at your with puppy dog eyes. You smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Of course." You said, he smiled and kissed you. Saying your goodbyes you went inside and went to bed.


End file.
